Partners in Crime (DISCONTINUED)
by mochimia
Summary: We all know how the story goes- Ladybug and Chat don't know each other's identities, Chat has a crush on Ladybug, Ladybug who is Marinette has as crush on Adrien, who is Chat Noir. But what if our two favorite superheroes knew each other's identities from the very beginning? Find out in this AU.
1. Origins 1

**Ahh! This is Chapter One of Partners in Crime, and I am super excited! To help me, I have Origins: Part One on right now, so I am just- ahhhhhh! I can't explain how excited I am.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with it!**

 **I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir in anyway, shape, or form.**

* * *

Miraculous; the foundation of superheroes. You see, there are a couple of Miraculous, but the two most important are the ring of the black cat, and the earrings of the Ladybug.

These two go hand in hand with each other, and is quite similar to Yin and Yang. These two accessories together give ultimate power, which is probably why someone like Hawkmoth would want it; for power.

Nobody knows his motives though with the ring; which is why it's a mystery why he would want to use his powers for evil and not the good. He could be working with the two superheroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir, but instead he decides against it.

Here is their story.

* * *

"Marinette! Your alarm has been going on for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!" Sabine yelled at her daughter from downstairs.

Marinette lazily turned off her phone's alarm and pushed off the pink and black covers of her bed. "Got it, mom." She groaned.

She headed out of her room and made her way down her white steps. "Coming." She kissed her mom on the cheek and sat down at her family's dining table, where her breakfast was waiting for her.

"I bet you anything Chloe's going to be in my class again." Marinette complained, pouring milk into her cereal bowl. She set the carton down and picked up the choco powder.

"Four years in a row? Is that even possible?" Sabine turned around from what she was doing to look at her daughter, who was depositing some power into her milk.

"Definitely." She continued to dump some powder in the bowl. "Lucky me!"

Sabine continued to stir whatever she was cooking. "Don't say that, it's a start of a new year! I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Marinette smiled gratefully at her mother, then set her choco powder a little bit too hard next to the fruit bowl. Marinette's grin turned into a frown as an orange rolled down a knife, into the butter, knocking the milk down.

Then, it tumbled over the banana, and somehow the powder fell down too.

Lastly, it strikes the yogurt, and Marinette looked at it in disbelief as her mother came over to help clean it up.

Sabine rubbed her daughter's cheek, causing Marinette to calm down.

Tom Dupain-Cheng hummed the French National Anthem and showed his daughter a bunch of pistachio macarons loaded in a box. "Dad! These are so awesome!" Marinette squealed.

"Glad you like them!" Tom grinned, closing the box.

"Thank you dad, my class will love them, you're the best!" Marinette said as her dad handed her the box with the macarons. She took the box with two hands, and smiled gratefully at her dad.

"We're the best!" Tom rubbed her daughter's head and picked up a notepad with her design. "Thanks to your amazing designs."

The bluenette looked at the design for a few seconds, then she reached up and hugged Tom, and accidentally dropped the macarons. "Oops!" Tom chuckled, catching the box with his foot. He picked it up and handed it to Marinette.

She took the box and balanced it on her forearm. "Thanks, see you tonight!" She ran out of the bakery's doors, and to the crosswalk.

As she made her way to the crosswalk, a old man using a cane for support didn't seem to run when a car was heading his way, and the car didn't even show signs of stopping!

Marinette looked between the car and the man, and chose to rescue the poor man in the Hawaiian shirt.

She ran over to him, grabbed him by the cane, and made her way back to the sidewalk.

"Bleh!" She uttered, dropping the macaron box. She dropped to the ground and started to pick up the little treats.

The old man leaned on his cane. "Thank you, miss!" He looked over at Marinette who was trying to retrieve all the macarons. "Oh, what a disaster."

The crosswalk turned green, and people started to walk on the macarons without even noticing it. Marinette flinched as a shoe stepped on a still good macaron. She looked over at the box, and made sure all the remaining macarons were good.

"Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters. Besides, there are still a few left!" She offered the old man a macaron, and he graciously accepted.

He took a bite of the macaron, and smiled. "Delicious!"

She smiled back, and heard the school bell. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" She turned to the old man and bowed. "Have a nice day, sir!" She said quickly as she ran across the crosswalk and to the school.

He laughed to himself as he took a jewelry box out of his pant pocket. "Thank you very much, young lady." He said while looking at the small case.

Marinette ran swiftly across the basketball court, and into Madame Bustier's classroom where she was behind her desk. She put her hands on her knees and started panting.

Madame Bustier looked over at all over the students. "Nino, why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?"

Nino groaned as he slid out of the back seat and lazily made his way down the stairs and into the very front seat.

Marinette took her usual spot in the second row of the classroom, minding her own business, until someone slapped a hand on her desk. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette raised her head to see Chloe, the mayor's daughter.

"Ugh, here we go again."

Chloe looked at Marinette smugly as she took her hand off the desk. "That's my seat!" She claimed.

"But Chloe, this has always been my seat!"

Sabrina slid into the seat next to Marinette and said, "Not anymore. New school, new year, new seats!"

"So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl!" Chloe smirked, pointing to a dark reddish brown haired girl who was sitting in the front row, tapping away on her smartphone.

"But-"

Chloe cut her off quickly, putting her hands on her hips. "Look, Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat," Chloe paused, pointing to the seat in front of Marinette, "This is going to be MY seat. Get it?"

"Who's Adrien?" Marinette asked.

Sabrina and Chloe laughed obnoxiously. Chloe turned to Sabrina, who displayed a look of triumph on her face. "Can you believe she doesn't know who ADRIEN is? What rock have you been living under?"

"He's only a famous model." Sabrina explained to Marinette.

"And I am his best friend- he adores me!" She turned back to Marinette. "Go on, move!"

The dark reddish brown haired girl snuck up behind Chloe. "Hey, who elected you Queen of Seats?"

Chloe laughed and turned to the new girl. "Look Sabrina, we have another little do-gooder in our class this year." Chloe got up in the new girl's face. "What are you gonna do, super newbie, shoot beams at me with your glasses?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." The new girl grabbed Marinette's arm. "Come on."

Marinette fell down on her way to her new seat, making her macarons fall. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She apologized to nobody in particular.

"Alright, has everyone found a seat?" Madame Bustier looked around her classroom momentarily.

"Chillax girl!" The new girl said to a glum Marinette. "No biggie!"

"I so wish I could handle Chloe the way you do!"

The reddish brown haired girl pointed to her phone. "You mean the way Majestia does it. She says, 'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.'" The girl pointed to Chloe. "Well that girl over there is evil." She pointed to her and Marinette. "And we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it."

"Well that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable."

"That's cause you let her, girl!" She proclaimed. "You just need more confidence!"

Marinette grabbed a good cookie from the box, and halved it. She gave one to the nice girl. "Marinette."

"Alya."

The two girls looked up at the teacher, who was explaining who she was. "For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Madame Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year."

Chloe looked worryingly down at the seat in front of her. "Ugh, he should have been here by now."

"Adrien, please reconsider!" Nathalie yelled at her charge. "You know what your father wants!"

"But this is what I want to do!" Adrien countered, turning away only to see a old man trip. He runs over to the man and helps him up, smiling.

"Thank you, young man." Master Fu leans on his cane.

Adrien turns back to see Nathalie and his bodyguard the Gorilla. Walking towards them, he says, "I just want to go to school like everybody else, what's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my Father about this." He pleads as he is escorted back to his limo.

"Those of you who have P.E, Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium." Madame Bustier reminded her students. Some picked up their bags and left. "The rest of you can head over to the library.

Kim, a tall, athletic boy with the tips of his brown hair dyed blonde passed a note over to Ivan, who also had blonde tips. Ivan accepted the note and started reading it. "Kim!" He yelled angrily, making a fist.

"Ivan, what is going on?!" Madame Bustier questioned.

"It's Kim!" Ivan accused, pointing to the boy who was taken aback. "I'm so gonna get-"

"Ivan, go to the Principal's office." Madame Bustier interrupted sternly.

Ivan crushed up the note and took his backpack, as he heard people snickering behind him.

A window opened in a dark room, and white moths started flying around everywhere like crazy. "Negative emotions.." The villian said deviously. "This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness, burn a hole into his heart, my horrible Akuma." The tall man summoned a moth and turned it black with just a touch. "Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him!" He yelled as the little Akuma flew over Paris.

Ivan burst into the Principal's office door looking angry.

Mr. Damocles noticed this, and went back to his paperwork. "Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on, out you go, straight again!"

Ivan closed the door, and as soon as he did, the black butterfly infected the piece of crumpled up paper held in his hand. A light purple butterfly symbol appeared near his eyes.

"Stoneheart, I am Hawkmoth." A voice said. "I will give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you."

Ivan smiled evilly. "Okay, Hawkmoth."

Inside the office, Mr. Damocles was waiting patiently for the student to knock. "Well, come on in!"

Instead of a teenage boy, a large, ugly, grey stone monster barged through the door, causing The Principal to be knocked off his seat. "Kimmmmmmm!" It groaned.

Inside the library, Alya and Marinette were looking at something on Alya's phone, until a big shake caused people to run and fall off of their seats.

"Ahh!" Marinette yelped, laying down on the ground.

Alya ran over to her and helped her up. "Come on!" She exclaimed, taking Marinette by the arm and the two of them ran to a screen to see what was going on.

"Did you see that?" A random kid asked.

Stoneheart was on the school sidewalk, destroying school grounds. He was still looking for Kim.

"Hello?" Mr. Damocles pressed the phone to his ear. "Is this the police? Get the army!"

"What's going on?" Marionette asked. "He has Ivan's voice?"

"It's as if he's been transformed into a real life super villian!" Alya gushed taking out her phone. "GPS? Check. Battery? Check. I am so outta here!" Alya ran to the door.

"Hey? Where are you going?" Marinette questioned.

Alya turned around and smiled. "Where there's a super villian, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!"

Marinette turned back to the screen and thought. What if Ivan had real been transformed into a scary monster? Then, Stoneheart threw a car at the security camera, causing the screen to fade away.

"Ahh!" Marinette flinched.

"Who was the first president of the fifth French Republic?" Nathalie asked, looking at her notes.

Adrien displayed a bored look on his face as he answered the question. "Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections."

"Excellent, Adrien!" Nathalie praised.

"Give me a minute, would you Nathalie?" Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father asked.

"Yes sir." Nathalie obeyed, standing in the corner of the room.

"You are not going to school, I've already told you."

Adrien looked in disbelief because he just realized Nathalie had not kept her promise of telling his Father.

It wasn't really a promise, because she didn't actually promise.

"But father-"

"Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world."

"It's not dangerous, Father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?"

"Because you are not like everyone else, you are my son!" Gabriel turned to his assistant. "Continue." He left the room.

Nathalie took a look at her notes. "We can leave it here today if you have-"

Adrien ran into his room, and stuffed his face in his pillow. "Ugh."

"THUMP!" A loud noise came from outside, and there were sirens. Adrien headed out into his balcony and looked out to see a stone thingy moving.

"KIM!" It yelled, grabbing a police van and throwing it at a police man.

Adrien headed back inside and hopped on his white couch. He grabbed his remote and turned on the TV.

"I'm asking all Parisians to stay home until th situation is under control." Mayor Bourgeois said to all the reporters near him.

The TV program switched back to the news reporter. "As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a super villian. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control."

The program switched to a red headed police officer with a cast on his right arm. "Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the-" He hit the arm with his cast as to mimick the crashing down part. "I mean, the other arm."

"I hate first days back at school!" Marinette complained, watching the story on her computer. She and Adrien both at the same time looked down to see a fancy Chinese box.

"What's this doing here?" They both asked, taking the boxes in their hands.

They both opened it up, and lights of green and red shone as two little Kwamis appeared in front of their faces.

"Ahh!" Marinette yelped, backing away from her desk. "Help!" She said, hugging a pole. "It's a giant bug! A mouse! A bug-mouse!"

"Everything's okay, don't be scared!" The Kwami said, flying towards the bluenette.

"Ahh, bug-mouse talks!" She yelled, throwing random things at the Kwami.

~(Adrien's house)

Adrien shielded his eyes from the light and looked surprised as a black cat came into vision. It yawned and Adrien pointed at it. "No way, it's like the genie in the lamp!"

"I met him once, so he grants wishes, big deal!" The Kwami stretched. "I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky." The Kwami flew over to the foosball table and started to try and eat the tiny human toys. "Oomph."

"No, don't touch that!" Adrien tried to grab Plagg, but he flew away. "Hey, come back here!"

"Ooh, it's so shiny! Can you eat this?" Plagg chomped on the red controller. "No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?"

~(Marinette's Room)

"Listen Marinette, I know everything may seem a bit strange to you,"

Marinette cupped the Kwami with a glass, and the Kwami seemed to be unaffected. "Okay, if that makes you feel safer!"

"What are you?" Marinette asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm a Kwami, and my name is Tikki! Now just let me explain."

~(Adrien's Room)

Adrien climbed on the right side of his room, where there was a climbing wall. Plagg was trying to eat the remote, and then Adrien fell from above, onto the couch, capturing the Kwami.

"Ahh!"

"I still don't know what you're doing here."

"Look, I'm a Kwami, I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?"

Adrien nodded and still didn't let Plagg go.

"Good, now got anything to eat? I'm starving!"

Adrien held up the Kwami to his face. "My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be, he has no sense of humor!"

Plagg wiggled his way free and flew up to Adrien's height. "Your father must never know that I exist, or anyone for that matter."

~(Marinette's Room)

"Mom!" Marinette screamed, opening the trapdoor. "Dad!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tikki teleports out of the glass, and goes in front of Marinette's face "I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!"

Master Fu looks at the case one more time while his own Kwami talks to him. "Do you think they'll be up to it, Master?"

"I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not."

"This is must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!" Marinette rambles.

"Marinette, you're the chosen one!" Tikki reasons.

~(Adrien's Room)

"But I'm stuck here! I'm not even allowed to go to school! What's good of a superhero that's imprisoned in his own house!" Adrien deadpans.

"No good!" Plagg says, balancing on a roll of toilet paper. "That's why it's all going to change soon! If you're willing to change, that is."

Adrien looks down at the white ring.

~(Marinette's Room)

"So all I have to do I break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?" Marinette asks, putting on the earrings.

"It's called an Akuma, which you must capture." Tikki explains.

"Got it, capture it, and what's that charm thing again?"

"Your lucky charm, it's your secret superpower!"

Marinette slumps her shoulders. "This is all going too fast, Tikki! I- I- won't be able to pull this off!"

"Trust yourself, Marinette." Tikki reassures her. "Just say, Spots On!"

"Spots on?"

Marinette's earrings activate and Tikki is sucked into them. A few seconds later, she's Ladybug.

~(Adrien's Room)

Adrien slips on the white ring and Plagg pops his head out of the toilet paper roll. "Claws Out! That's how you transform."

"Got it. Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Wait, I haven't finished explainingggg-" Plagg tries to finish his sentence before his sucked into the ring, but he is too late, and a few seconds later, Adrien is transformed.

"Too cool!"

~(Marinette's Room)

"How does thing even come off?" Marinette asks herself as she looks in the mirror. "Tikki! If you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere-"

Marinette is cut off by the sound of the news.

"Stoneheart is heading towards the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!"

A girl that looks like Alya appears on the screen, chasing Stoneheart.

"Alya?" Marinette gasps.

"Marinette! Did you get home okay?" Sabine asks downstairs.

"Uhh, yeah mom, just super!" Marinette runs up the stairs to her balcony, just as Sabine pops her head through the trapdoor.

"Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school."

Ladybug looks around her sash. "Okay, I have special powers! And apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy?" She grabs the yoyo, and latches it onto a gargoyle statue. She lets go and it flips her over to the other side.

"I'm starting to get the hang of this." Chat Noir says, walking on a pole. He hears a cry for help and looks up only to see a red a black clothed girl headed his way.

"Well hey there, nice of you to drop in." He flirts while she tries to untangle to two of them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose."

She got the two of them untangled and back on their feet. "I bet you're the partner my Kwami told me about. I'm.. Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?"

Her yoyo hits the top of his head and flinches a tiny bit. "I am so sorry- oh, right! My name is Marinette."

"It's okay. My real name is Adrien, by the way. But what's your superhero name?" He asks.

"Ladybug. In the masks, we're Chat Noir and Ladybug, but outside of that, we're Adrien and Marinette. Deal?" She puts out a hand.

"Deal, My Lady." Chat takes her hand and kisses it.

* * *

As Chat Noir kissed Ladybug's hand, the two of them heard a rumble that shook the whole city. Chat Noir summoned his staff and catapulted himself onto a building. "Hey, wait, where are you going?" Ladybug asked in confusion as Chat Noir turned around.

He smiled and did a two finger salute. "To save Paris, right?"

Ladybug looked down at her yoyo. "Trust yourself, trust yourself!" She reminded herself as she swung her yoyo and latched it on to a chimney. She let go. "Ahh!"

Kim picked up his backpack and started to head out the gym doors- but a giant monster calling his name stopped him. "KIMMMM!" It screamed, and the remaining people except him ran out of the gym.

"SO, WHO'S THE WUSS NOW?" Stoneheart screamed, stopping Kim in his tracks.

Stoneheart made his way from the top of the building to the floor of it, and ran towards Kim, who was already running himself.

Kim fell and shielded himself with his arm, before he heard a clank on the ground.

"Hey!" The boy in cat suit yelled. "It's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you."

"I GUESS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF." Stoneheart shot back, getting ready to hit Chat Noir with his stone arm.

Chat Noir dodged it and rolled over, just as Stoneheart was about to pummel him.

"Everything is going according to plan. Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my super villain will destroy them!" Hawkmoth made a fist, and continued to watch the fight through his screen window.

Chat Noir jumped above Stoneheart's head and got ready to pound his staff into the monster. It failed, and the superhero just bounced back, as a yellow light appeared around Stoneheart, making him grow stronger.

Stoneheart stomped his foot on the ground and made an angry face. "Where are you, partner?" Chat Noir asked, jumping because Stoneheart smashed his fist on the ground.

Ladybug was watching from the top of the gym, just waiting for something to happen. She looked in worry as Chat Noir almost got hit again by the stone creature. "No, I can't, I'm not going to be able to do it!" She cried as she put her hands over her eyes.

Chat Noir dodged the soccer goal Stoneheart threw at him, and as it was about to hit Alya, he whipped out his staff threw it so it would bounce back. The staff came back to him like a boomerang.

Since he was momentarily distracted by his new staff, he didn't notice that Stoneheart was grabbed him. "What are you waiting for, super red bug- the world is watching you!" Alya yelled at Ladybug.

Ladybug stared at the caramel skinned girl for a few seconds, deciding if she should do something or not. Then, she finally snapped out of it with a determined look on her face. She clutched her yoyo and threw it to the ground, sliding between Stoneheart's legs. She stopped herself before she fell flat on her face.

"Animal cruelty? How shameful!" She said, wrapping her yoyo around Stoneheart's legs and pulling it, causing him to let go of Chat Noir. He fell face down to the ground, and Chat Noir was safely inside a soccer goal.

"Sorry it took so long, Chat Noir." She said, helping him up.

Chat brushed off the dirt on his suit. "It's cool, Wonderbug. Now let's kick his rocky behind!"

"It's Ladybug." She said, glaring at him for a second.

He apologized, and the two of them looked back at the monster who was on his feet again. He ran towards the stone monster without a plan, making Ladybug pull on his tail. "Wait!" She let go of his tail. "Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different."

"Different how?" Chat questioned, waiting for a response.

"Uhh.. I don't know!" Ladybug confessed, rubbing her chin.

"Okay then! Let's use our powers!" He held up his ring. "Catalysm!"

His right glove suddenly had a black spotted outline around it, and he had a smirk on his face as he looked at his right hand. "Apparently, I destroy whatever I touch." He bragged, looking smug at Ladybug.

"I don't need a super power to destroy everything." She complained, crossing her arms.

Chat Noir had a grin on his face as he touched the goal post, and it suddenly turned to rust. "No, don't!" She warned, but the goal post already fell apart.

"Cool!" He exclaimed, looking at his hand. He turned back to the stone monster. "It's just you and me now!" He yelled, heading for the monster. "Time to rumble, soon to be rubble!"

"Chat Noir, wait!"

Chat Noir jumped to the bottom of Stoneheart's feet, lightly touching it. He waited for a second for him to crumble, but nothing happened. He tried once more. "Uh oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power." He chuckled.

He got kicked back to Ladybug's side, who had her hands on her hips. "And you only have five minutes before you transform back! Didn't your Kwami explain anything to you!?"

Chat Noir grinned cheekily as he put his hands behind his head. "I guess I was a little excited about my new life."

Ladybug crossed her arms. "Well, it's up to me!" She threw her yoyo in the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" She yelled, and in her hands was a ladybug printed suit.

"Your super power.." Chat Noir trailed off, his eyes widened at the suit.

"My Kwami told me I have to break the object- where the whatchama-call-it... Er, the Akuma is hiding."

Chat Noir pointed a finger up. "Well, he's made entirely out of stone."

"His right hand! It's still closed! He never opens it! It's like the russian dolls- the object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!"

"So what's your plan?"

A ladybug design highlighted Stoneheart's fist, Alya, who was recording, and a hose.

"This!" Ladybug says, hooking the hose up to the suit. She wraps her yoyo around Chat Noir's legs. "Don't resist, trust me!" She spins him around and around, and finally let's go- Chat Noir is caught in Stoneheart's fist.

"This girl's crazy!" Chat yells in terror.

"Catch me if you can!" Ladybug taunts, jumping over Stoneheart's head with the suit and the hose.

He lets go of the paper to catch Ladybug- and he doesn't realize this at all.

"And now- ALYA, THE TAP!" Ladybug screams.

Alya runs over to the tap and turns it on- and soon the suit is filled up with water, causing Ladybug to be released. She runs over and steps on the piece of paper, causing the butterfly to fly out.

Stoneheart is soon turned back to Ivan, and Chat Noir is released. "This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome!" Chat says to himself.

Ladybug looks up in triumph at the butterfly, the looks down at her hand to see the black paper turned back into white.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Ivan asks, looking around.

"You were incredible, Ladybug. You did it!"

"We both did it, partner."

"POUND IT!" The two of them bump fists, and Chat's ring beeps.

"See you later, My Lady." He teasingly kisses her hand, and jumps up and out of the gym.

Ladybug smiles at him for a moment, then looks down at the ground to see the piece of paper."Huh?" She picks up the crumpled up piece of paper and unravels it to read it. "You don't even have the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss!" It reads. She feels sorry for Ivan, and begins to walk towards him.

"Kim wrote it." Ivan explains. "He's always making fun of me."

"You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan."

"Hey, how do you know my name, Miss?"

"Uh, um?"

"Uncanny, amazing, spectacular!" Alya claps, praising Ladybug. "Are you going to be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Were you stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, Miss, uh.."

"Ladybug. Call me Ladybug!" Ladybug says to the camera. Her earrings beep, and she yoyo's her way out of the gym, hoping to catch the boy named Adrien.

She sees a boy who looks like Chat Noir outside, and she hides out in an alley to retransform before she meets him. Once she's done with that, she approaches the handsome boy. "Adrien, right?" She asks.

He smiles at her, and shakes her hand. "Yup, Marinette, right?"

"Yup." She smiles back, and pulls out her phone, which has an Eiffel Tower on it. "What's your number? I mean, we are friends now, right?"

He pulls out his phone, which has a striped blue and white design. "Of course!" They trade phones and enter in each other's numbers. She adds in where she lives, and email, and he does the same.

Their Kwamis peek out of their hiding spots, and Adrien notices Tikki right away. "Is this your Kwami?" He asks.

"Yeah, her name is Tikki. Where's yours?"

Plagg flies out subtly so only the two of them can see. "I'm Plagg! Hey, where's Tikki?"

"She's in my bag." Marinette explains, and Plagg flies back inside Adrien's jacket.

Marinette and Adrien trade back phones, and Marinette is surprised when she see his last name. "Woah!" She whisper yells. "Your last name is Agreste, as in ADRIEN Agreste?"

"Uh, maybe?"

She suddenly has a look of fangirling-ness on her face, and he know that look- so he's annoyed at once."Oh. My. Lord. I am a huge fan! I mean, of course I am, your father is my IDOL! Did I mention I like to design? I don't know if I did! BUT, YOU'RE-"

He covers his hand over her mouth as she shoots him an annoyed look. She pries his hand off. "Sorry, I can't have people surrounding me!" He reasons.

"Right!" She remembers that his dad is a famous fashion designer, and a lot of people would hold him for ransom for money. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He waves her off.

"Wait, Adrien Agreste? Isn't that Chloe's friend?" She thinks.

She puts her hands on her hips and confronts him. "Aren't you Chloe's friend?"

"Chloe? As in the Mayor's daughter? I guess." A faint blush lights his face.

"She pushed me out of my seat so she could sit behind you!"

"That sounds just like her." He murmurs. "I don't want to be rude to her. She was my only friend, until now, but I've got you."

"Why didn't you come into school?" She asks curiously, but she tones it down a bit because she doesn't want to seem nosy.

"My dad doesn't think it would be a good idea. Speaking of which, I better get going- it's almost time for dinner!" He does the two finger salute he did as Chat, and he and Marinette run off in opposite directions.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! If you guys aren't new to this story, I have laced them all together because I know how frustrating it can be...**

 **Whateves, enjoy!**


	2. Origins 2

**Here is part two of Origins!**

 **I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

"So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!" The news reporter said, pointing to some pictures on Marinette's computer.

"I did it, Tikki!" Marinette gushed while Tikki flew out of her purse.

"See? You were up to it!" Tikki said, snuggling Marinette's cheek.

"Marinette!" Sabine yelled from downstairs. "Dinner time!"

Marinette hopped off of her chair and headed down the trapdoor's stairs to get to the base of the house. From there, she went down an even larger case of stairs leading into the living room and the dining room.

Marinette jogged to her seat in front of her mom, who was setting the table.

"I am pleased to announce that we will be organizing a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors- Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Mayor Bourgeois proclaimed to the Paris news station, who was currently interviewing him.

As Adrien watched the news, Plagg took of the top of a silver platter, which he had took a cup filled with fruit. He flew over to Adrien and showed it to him. "Ew, what is this?" The tiny Kwami asked in disgust.

"Seriously? My personal chef made all of this!"

"If you expect me to get my energy back after a transformation, I'm going to eat something more- delicate!"

Adrien sighed and put his hands on his knees. "Okay, what do you want?"

(A/N: My poor kitty has no idea what's about to happen, XD)

A black butterfly flew to the top of the Eiffel Tower and rested on a pole. As it did that, several more black butterflies emerged and flew in all different directions.

"Oh my!" Sabine exclaimed, pointing to the TV. Marinette stopped washing the dishes and watched news with her mother.

"Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable." The news reporter showed a map of Paris in the background, with pictures of several stone monsters behind her.

Marinette gasped and headed up to her room.

"Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is camembert, which means I'm going to smell like stinky old cheese." Adrien said boredly as he watched his Kwami gobble up the old cheese.

His eyes widened as he watched what was currently going on in the news. "What? They're multiplying? I thought Marinette and I already stopped the villain?" He thought.

"These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?" Nadja asked as she continued to talk about another topic.

"Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him?"

"Did you capture the Akuma?" Tikki and Plagg said at the same time to their wielders.

~(Marinette's Room)

"What's capturing the Akuma got to do with the other stone beings?" Marinette asked, putting one hand on a hip.

"An Akuma can multiply!" Tikki explained, flying up to the computer screen as she pointed to a stone being. "That's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, the Akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control his stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!"

"So that means- this is all my fault?!" Marinette put her hands on her temples as she talked. "I knew it! See Tikki, I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only going to keep messing up."

"Keep calm, it was your first time!" The Kwami reassured her. "You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's Akuma, and do it successfully!"

"I can't, I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse- for me, for you, for everyone! Adrien will be better off without me." Marinette exclaimed, keeping her head down. "I'm quitting."

~(Adrien's Room)

"So I can't do anything without Ladybug?" Adrien asked his Kwami, who was currently chomping on cheese.

"Only Marinette can capture Akumas and repair damage caused by super villains!"

~(Marinette's room)

Marinette walked over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. "If Chat Noir can't capture the Akumas, then find another Ladybug." She turned to the Kwami who was flying in mid air. "I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug!"

Tikki looked in horror as Marinette took off her black earrings. "I'm sorry Tikki."

"No, don't take off-"

Marinette sighed as she looked around her room for Tikki, who was no where to be found. "Tikki?" She sighed again and grabbed the little chinese box, and plopped her earrings inside. She then put that box inside of her dressing drawer. "I'm really sorry, Tikki." She said as she fell to the ground.

"Ivan has a sensitive heart." Hawkmoth observed inside his lair. "It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again- then he and the stone beings will come alive!" He concluded as a black butterfly flew into the glass part of his cane.

"Then we'll see how long you'll remain hidden, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Once I have your miraculous, you will be powerless against me! Everyone will be powerless against me! I WILL HAVE ABSOLUTE POWER!" He cackled as his window shut.

~(The next day)

"The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. Police have quarantined the area." Nadja explained with a tablet in hand.

"We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway." The Mayor explained to all nearby news reporters.

The program switched back to Nadja, where a photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared. "Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Chat Noir to save us all. Our lives depend on them."

Marinette had just remembered she forgot to text Adrien that she quit. She figured she would later, after school was over. I mean, it wasn't like he was going anymore.

"Listen," Tom said, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry sweetie, we have two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them we're not scared because we trust them." He says, making a fist.

"But what if Ladybug fails?" Marinette asks, hanging her head.

"Then, I'd come and say, Super Baker to the rescue!" Tom exclaimed, using a baguette for a sword.

Marinette laughed and hugged her father. "Thanks, Super Dad!" She let go and ran upstairs to get ready for school.

Marinette grabbed her pink purse and looked at the cabinet where the earrings were held. She opened it up and grabbed the box inside, then she shut the cabinet door and plopped the box inside her purse.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." A miniature grandfather clock ticked back and forth while Nathalie wondered what her charge was doing.

Inside Adrien's room, he was nowhere to be found. Nathalie shrugged and headed downstairs.

"You didn't see him leave?!" Asked Gabriel sternly.

His Bodyguard and personal assistant just stood there. "If anything has happened to my son, you will be held responsible!" He continued.

Outside, Adrien was running to the school he was originally supposed to go to, while Plagg was eating his disgusting cheese.

"You're such a strange kid!" Plagg observed his master running. "Who would want to be at school, while you could stay at home all day!"

"You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to to meet people and make friends, go to a normal school like everyone else."

Plagg groaned and stayed behind while Adrien ran. "I think I'm feeling weak."

Adrien walked back to his lazy Kwami and stared at him. "You know what's strange? The fact that all you eat is this disgust, rotten smelling camembert cheese. Then I have to smell like that twenty four seven. That's strange." He said, picking up the cheese and handing it to Plagg.

"If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend!"

Adrien rolled his eyes and opened up his jacket, which Plagg flew into.

He took off and ran to school.

"Ladyblog." Alya proclaimed, handing her phone to Marinette. "Bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?" Alya asked, taking back the phone. "Look at the number of views since I posted the video!"

"But why do you trust Ladybug so much?" Marinette asked in shame. "All these stone beings-"

"She's gonna handle them!" Alya interrupted.

"But, what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero, even though everyone thinks she is?"

"What are you talking about, Girl?" Alya walked over to Marinette, setting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Oh wait, I know what this is about."

Marinette gasped and looked around the room. "You're scared! But don't be! I've seen her with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superhero! She's going to protect us all. I believe in her."

Marinette smiled at her friend and walked to her classroom, before the two of them heard their classmates talking to Ivan.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Alix asked.

"You were so totally going ballistic. It was so cool!" Juleka added.

Kim put his hands on his hips and stared at Ivan. "You were seriously out crush me, dude!"

Ivan just watched Mylene blush and turn her head away.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." Ivan apologized. "I wasn't myself."

"Pff!" Chloe scoffs, turning to the group. "Once a monster, always a monster!"

Ivan turns furious and rushes out of the group, while Chloe continues to taunt him. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out!"

"Yes.. Feel the burn, (A/N: Feel da bern of BERNIE SANDERS, XD) of those words! Loose your temper, Ivan!" Hawkmoth held up his cane where it had a single butterfly flying inside.

"Your Akuma awaits you."

Adrien ran up the steps of his new school, while Nathalie once tried to stop him again. "Adrien!" She yelled. "Don't do this! Your father will be furious!"

"Tell him he got here too late, please!" He ran inside the school.

"How could you say that to Ivan?!" Alya said to Chloe, who was leaning against a pole. "You're the real Stoneheart!"

"Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to be so high and mighty!" She retorted, popping a piece of gum near Alya's face.

"You little-"

"Look how she's angry! She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge, mussily monster!"

Alya groaned and turned her back.

"Hey, Chloe!" A voice said. Chloe turned and saw Adrien!

"ADRIKINS!" She screamed, running to her old childhood best friend. "YOU CAME!"

She ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug, and then soon people started to crowd around him.

Marinette turned to the locker room door and saw Ivan sitting on the floor, just listening to music. She walked towards him and kneeled down.

He noticed her and took of his headphones. "You know, you should tell Mylene how you feel!" Marinette suggested.

"I- don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"C'mon, I saw the way you looked at her."

"Huh?" He turned his head around to stare at his friend. Then, he dropped his head.

"No negative emotions, Ivan!" Marinette said, trying to cheer him up. "What I mean is, be positive! I'm sure Mylene has feelings for you too." Then in a whisper, she said, "Go talk to her."

He grunted and looked back down at the ground. "I'm no good with words, anyways."

"But- who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers."

"I- couldn't." Then, an idea popped in his mind. "Write her a song?"

Marinette smiled. "That's a great idea, what girl wouldn't want a love song written especially for her? Go for it Ivan, and uh, stay positive!" She said, holding a thumbs up.

Ivan smiled gratefully and headed out of the locker room.

Hawkmoth stamped his cane down on the ground. "Negative emotions! They're fading!"

Adrien walked with Chloe to his new classroom, taking photos and signing autographs along the way.

"Wow!" Chloe exclaimed, pointing to a seat next to Nino. "This is your seat, Adrikins! I saved it for you, right in front of me!"

Adrien smiled, and then wondered if Marinette was in this class, too. He slid into the seat next to Nino, and held out a hand. "Hey, I'm Adrien!"

"You're friends with Chloe, huh?" Nino asked, motioning to Chloe.

Adrien turned around to see Chloe sticking a piece of gum on someone's seat. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"The brats that sat here yesterday, they need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all."

"You think that's really necessary?" He asked, kneeling down to the seat's level to take off the gum.

Sabrina and Chloe laughed and headed back to their seats. "You've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins! Watch the master."

Alya and Marinette walked in to see a blonde headed boy putting gum on Marinette's seat.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Marinette fumed, tapping a finger on the boy's shoulder. He turned around and saw Marinette, and she dragged him to a corner of the classroom.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, rubbing his neck cheekily.

"Adrien?" She asked, and Alya put a napkin on the gum spot. "You are so dead."

"I was only trying to take the gum off your seat." He motioned his head to Chloe.

"Fine, I believe you, but if I catch you doing that again, you are so dead." She said, pretending to slice her neck.

He laughed shakily and the two of them headed back to their seats.

"Adrikins? You know this brat?" Chloe asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, we know each other alright." Marinette said under her breath.

"What was that?" Alya asked raising an eyebrow.

"I- I mean, he stopped by one time to get some bread at my bakery!" Marinette exclaimed, putting her sound effects on silent. Under her table, she texted Adrien to keep quiet and to put his sound effects on mute.

Too late.

Alya whipped her head around and saw Adrien with her phone out. "What was that?"

"New game!" Adrien laughed, switching to a random app.

"Um, dude, that's Instagram." Nino said, pointing to his phone.

"You are so dead, Adrien." Marinette thought.

* * *

Ivan waits patiently for Mylene at the edge of the girl's bathroom. In his hand is a special song, one that he wrote himself. He silently thanks Marinette in his mind one more time, as Mylene comes out. "GAH!" She screamed, clutching her heart until she sees Ivan. "Ivan, you scared me!"

"I made this for you." He said blankly as he clicked a button to play music. "MYLENE! BE SERENE!"

The short blonde covers her ears, while he continues. "MYLENE! DON'T BE MEAN!"

She runs out, terrified of her longtime classmate.

"Ugh!" Ivan crumples the piece of paper angrily, stomping on it as he picks it back up and buries his face in his hand.

"Ooh, hello again, Stoneheart!" Hawkmoth praises, while a black butterfly infects the piece of paper Ivan is holding. "You know what to do!"

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

Ivan stands up, and is replaced by a large stoneish ugly monster with green, glowing eyes, and no hair.

* * *

"Agreste, Adrien?" Madame Bustier asks, looking around for Adrien as he looks up in confusion.

"You say, present." Nino informs him, and Adrien immediately raises his hand.

"PRESENT!"

Everyone chuckles, and Nino offers a fist bump, which Adrien happily accepts.

"Brule, Ivan?" Madame Bustier looks up, looking for the blonde, before-

"PRESENT!" The same stone being throws a few things around, and he looks around for the blonde with the streaks in her hair. Many classmates run around frantically, and Mylene looks in terror as Ivan snatches her.

"There you are!"

"Daddy, the monster is back!" Chloe cries, holding her phone close to her ear. She nods for a few seconds before Ivan picks her up as well.

"You're coming with me!" He yells, and he runs to the window, creating a big hole as he runs out to the streets of Paris.

"Let's go girl, so you can see Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"No way. I'm staying here."

Alya shrugs, almost running out of the classroom. "Okay, suit yourself."

"Wait! your bag-" She screams, but Alya is already long gone.

Once everyone is out of the class, and the coast is clear, Plagg zooms out from Adrien's pocket. "Let's transform!" Adrien exclaims gleefully, pumping a fist into the air. " **Plagg, CLAWS OU-"**

"Wait!" Marinette interrupts, holding out a hand. "You are way better off without me. I can't even capture an akuma correctly, let alone a-"

Adrien grabs the bluenette firmly by the shoulders, taking her slightly by surprise. "Listen her, Mari. I need you; and I can't even capture akumas either, but at least I'm trying! You can do this, okay?"

Marinette nods and takes the Chinese box out of her pocket, equipping her earrings as Tikki chirps, "I knew you'd come around!'

"No time!"

" **TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"**

 **"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"**

* * *

"You really don't know who you're dealing with!" Chloe warns, crossing her arms. "My daddy, the mayor, will bring the army, the policemen, helicopters, everything to get me and Mylene out of your clammy fists!"

"And don't forget the superheroes!" Chat Noir says teasingly, as he and Ladybug swing it with their own separate weapons.

"You wanted the army?" Stoneheart asks, and his own personal army of stone-beings surround Ladybug and Chat. "Well, here it is!"

"Ugh, super incompetent, you mean." Chloe comments, and Ladybug shoots an annoyed look at the blonde with the caked up face.

Stoneheart leaves the two superheroes, grasping both Chloe and Mylene firmly in his fists. "Ivan, where are we going?"

"To deliver a message; then a pretty, black butterfly will bring the two of us together."

"UGH, all of this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick." Chloe gags, pretending to stick her fingers down her throat.

"Don't worry, little monster." Stoneheart replies. "I have plans for you, too."

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir slide under the stonebeings, for they are quite stupid and have no idea what is going on.

Finally, Stoneheart is at the middle of the Eiffel Tower, Chloe and Mylene in his hands.

Ladybug and Chat are still surrounded by the stone beings.

"What are we going to do? Aren't we going to take care of them?" Chat asked Ladybug in a whisper. She took out her yoyo from her sash.

"If we want to destroy all of them, we need to go to the source!" Ladybug points to Stoneheart. "That one."

Chat summons his staff, and the two of them make a distraction and head to the Eiffel Tower, and the stone beings follow with Alya closely behind on her bike.

As the two make their way to the Eiffel Tower, police cars are surrounding it- with blue and red flashes everywhere. "I demand my daughter's safe return!" The Mayor yells, stamping his foot on the ground.

"HERE YOU GO!" Stoneheart screams, throwing Chloe at the police cars.

Chloe intertwines her fingers together. "Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all-"

Ladybug swoops in, catching Chloe. "I didn't promise." Chloe informs, leaving Ladybug with a confused look on her face.

Chloe runs to her dad, and he envelopes her in a bear hug. "My little princess." He says, hugging her tighter.

"We're clear to attack!" One of the police officers say, making signals at his soldiers.

Ladybug holds up her hand to stop them. "Wait, no, don't attack them! You know it will only make it worse!"

The same police officer has a smug look on his face, and he crosses his arms. "I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!"

Chat Noir turns to Ladybug. "Let's prove him wrong." He says, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nods, and the two of of them face the Eiffel Tower, where a bunch of small black butterflies form in the shape of a face.

"People of Paris," The swarm says. "listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth."

"Hawkmoth?" Ladybug and Chat ask at the same time.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, hand over the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!"

Ladybug clapped sarcastically and walked forward. "Nice try Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!" Ladybug jumps up, and swings her yoyo around the swarm. "Time to evilise!" She uses her yoyo to make Hawkmoth's swarm disappear, and everyone is in shock from how she did all of this.

She jumps where Stoneheart and the swarm was previously, and turns to the cameras and all the people outside. "Let me make this promise to you," She starts. "No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!"

"Woo!" Chat Noir yelled from the crowd. "THAT'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS- RIGHT THERE!" He points to Ladybug, who is now blushing.

"Ugh!" Hawkmoth muttered in anger, watching from his lair. "That's the problem with superheroes! They're too... heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take you rloved one away from you. You must snatch their miraculous so they will be powerless against you!"

Stoneheart clutched Mylene tighter. "Okay, Hawkmoth."

"Somebody help me!" Mylene wailed.

"You'll never take Mylene away from me! Come to me, my stone beings!" Stoneheart screamed, climbing up the Eiffel Tower.

The stone beings started to surround the Eiffel Tower which also had Chat Noir and Ladybug inside that surrounded area. "We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him."

"Yes, but we do know where the akuma is." Ladybug pointed out.

"In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylene in.. So?"

"So we know he's in love with her.." Ladybug rubbed her chin in thought. "That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylene! We bring them closer together! They're made for each other! They just don't know it yet."

"Ugh... Not really following you, but I guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out."

The two of them use their weapons to get to the top of the tower, where Stoneheart and Mylene were currently. "Help! I'm scared of heights!" Mylene called out.

"Everything's going to be alright!" Ladybug assured her.

"How are you going to get them closer then they already are?" Chat questioned.

"By using our powers!" Ladybug replied. "Lucky Charm!" She sent her yoyo up into the air, and then a bunch of little hearts surrounded it. A couple of seconds later, a parachute appeared in her hand. "A parachute? What am I going to do with this?"

As Ladybug is trying to figure out what to do, Chat Noir is thrown around by a stone being. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"We'll find out soon enough!" She yells, throwing her yoyo at Stoneheart's arm. She tugs at it, and by accident, it triggers Mylene to accidentally kiss Stoneheart.

Stoneheart is taken by surprise, and lets Mylene go- and also the piece of crumpled up paper. Realizing what he's done, Mylene grabs onto his finger.

As for Chat Noir, he uses his staff to hit the crumpled up piece of paper up towards Ladybug, which she grabs. "Home run!" She says, tearing open the piece of paper. "No more evil doing for you anymore, little Akuma. Time to de-evilise! Huh?" She quickly grabs the butterfly in her yoyo.

She turns around to see Ivan and Mylene falling down from the Eiffel Tower. "Chat Noir, take care of Ivan!" She screams, using the parachute to capture Mylene.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir yells. He presses his right hand down on his stick, making it rusty. He then uses the rusty stick to slide down and save Ivan.

Once they are all safely down on the ground, Ladybug releases the butterfly from her yoyo. "Good bye, little butterfly." She throws the parachute in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Paris is soon filled up with ladybugs flying around and fixing things, like the school wall, Chat's staff, and the stone beings. "Whoa.. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Chat asks.

"Yeah.. It's beautiful.." Ladybug adds. (A/N: I took out the part where she says, it's Miraculous, because I honestly thought that part was a bit cringy. I'm sorry, XD)

"This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!" Hawk Moth said, his window closing.

"I think you two have things to talk about, hmm?" Ladybug questioned, putting a hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"Oh, uh.. I, uh.." Ivan stammered.

"Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song." Ladybug suggested, pulling out the piece of paper. She handed it to Mylene, who read it fairly quickly.

"Wow, it's really beautiful." Mylene commented quietly. "It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing."

"It's scary, wasn't it? Is that why you left? I'm sorry- I'll be gentle!"

Mylene hugged his waist, and a faint blush tinted Ivan's face.

"Aww, they're so made for each other!" Ladybug cooed.

"Like us two." Chat Noir joked, his ring beeping.

"Uh oh." Ladybug pointed to his ring and her earrings. "You see that? It means it's time to go." She said, grabbing his arm. The two of them headed off to de-transform.

"So by the time I got to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over..." Alya complained. "I'm way bummed."

"Don't worry- you'll get your scoop eventually." Marinette assured her.

"You're right. Next target: Ladybug and Chat Noir, an exclusive interview!"

"Ooh, sounds exciting." Marinette said, pretending to fangirl.

"Oh wait, even better! Finding out who's under that mask."

"Uh huh, good luck with that."

"You disobeyed me, Adrien." Gabriel Agreste spoke from a screen. "Take a look at that school."

"Yes, father." Adrien said sadly.

"You will never, I say never, go back there."

"Father, no-"

"Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you up everyday. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes, and your photo shoots."

Adrien smiles gratefully at father's personal assistant and Gabriel. "Thank you Nathalie, thank you father!"

As Alya and Marinette walk in, the two of them notice Chloe and Sabrina aren't there at their usual seats. "No, wait." Marinette stops Alya from going into their old seats, then the two of them walk up the steps to sit in Chloe and Sabrina's seats.

"Uh, you're in the wrong seats. Go on, get lost!" Chloe smirks.

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!" Marinette exclaimed with a smug look on her face.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Chloe asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloe. And neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost!" Marinette declared, pointing to her and Alya's old seats.

Everyone laughs, and then Chloe clenches her fist and plops down in the seat, Sabrina sitting next to her.

"Good job!" Alya praised, fist bumping Marinette.

On another note, Adrien walks in, waving at Nino. "Hi Marinette!" He says cheerily, waving at her.

Marinette waves back, and Adrien sits in his seat next to Nino.

"Dang it, it's raining, and I didn't even bring an umbrella!" Marinette complains, staring at the rain.

Adrien walks in next to her and smiles. "Hey Mari."

"Not a good time." She points at the rain.

"Oh." He laughs. "Want a ride home?"

"No, it's fine." She declines.

Instead of leaving, he hands her his umbrella. "Here, I don't want you to get a cold."

Marinette accidentally touches his hand, and then pulls back, blushing like crazy. Adrien quickly gives her the umbrella.

"See you at patrol." He says, walking to his limo.

"Thanks!" She yells, opening the umbrella and walking home.

From afar, the two don't acknowledge they're being watched by Master Fu; the old Chinese man who gave them their Miraculous. "Are you sure you picked the right ones, Master?"

"Yes, Wayzz- those two are made for each other."

* * *

 **In other words, MASTER FU SHIPS IT!**

 **I love that kid. Anyways, next chapter is:**

 **The Bubbler!**

 **~Mia**


	3. The Bubbler

**Hai, guys!**

 **I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

"Marinette, wake up!" Tikki shook Marinette's shoulders gently.

"Ugh." Marinette groaned, putting her head over her pillows.

Tikki sighed. "Today's Adrien's birthday!" She exclaimed. "Where's your present?"

Marinette shot out of bed, running to her computer. "No it's not." She said, inserting her password into the computer. Her background photo, a picture of her, Nino, Adrien, and Alya showed, and she smiled quickly at that before pressing on the calendar app.

"It's Adrien/Chat's birthday, remember to give him a present as Ladybug and as Marinette!" A notification said.

"It is his birthday, do I have anything?" Marinette asked herself, looking around her room.

She found a Chat Noir inspired beanie and a blue scarf. Perfect. After she showered, she wrapped both of them separately and decided to give Adrien the blue scarf and Chat Noir the beanie.

She was really lucky.

She put the gift carefully in her backpack and headed down the trapdoor, to the stairs, and down into the dining room. "Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today." Sabine reminded her daughter.

"But mom, it's Friday, and I'm already doing something with my friends!"

"Fine, I'll go ahead and do it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your emails or your diary-"

Marinette looked like a deer stuck in headlights. "Okay, okay, I'll do it!" She kissed her mom goodbye and headed to the door.

"Have a good day at school!"

"Have a good day too!'

Adrien gargled the water and spit it out in his sink. Then, he wiped his mouth with the towel and checked his hair. "Happy birthday, Adrien!" Plagg said, flying over to Adrien with a piece of camembert cheese with a piece of red ribbon tied to it.

"Eww Plagg, get that filthy piece of camembert out of my face!" Adrien exclaimed, plugging his nose.

"Your loss!" Plagg said, eating the camembert whole.

Adrien opened up his jacket and Plagg flew inside, then Adrien walked to the dining room to eat breakfast. He sat down in his seat and started to eat the pancakes on his plate.

"Your schedule, Adrien." Nathalie said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Thanks Nathalie." Adrien said, while Nathalie almost walked out. "Hey, um, did my father get back to you about my birthday party?"

Nathalie turned around nervously and looked at Adrien. "Oh, um, he doesn't think it would be a good idea."

Adrien's face dropped. "'Course not." He spoke softly.

"Happy birthday, Adrien." Nathalie said, leaving the room.

~(AFTER SCHOOL)

Nino blew some bubbles as he talked to Adrien. "Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what is was like to be young and party a little."

Adrien sighed. "No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. At least I tried."

Nino wrapped an arm around Adrien's neck. "It's your birthday dude! Insist!"

-/-/-

"It's time to give him his gift!" Marinette exclaimed, walking down the steps of the school.

"Why didn't you just give it to him earlier?" Alya asked.

"Because, it would be an interruption in class, and Chloe!" Marinette reasoned.

"Okay, girl. I'll be waiting." Alya stopped by one of the bushes and waited there while Marinette made her way to the two boys.

-/-/-

"You know what, I'm going to have a little convo with your Pops!" Nino declared.

Adrien sighed again. "Forget it, he's not going to change his mind."

"Hey Adrien, Nino!" Marinette exclaimed, hiding the present behind her back.

"Hey, Mari." Adrien said with a sad look on his face.

"Aww, cheer up. I have something for you-"

Marinette got shoved out of the way by Chloe. She brushed herself off and headed towards her. "Chloe, I was trying to give my friend a gift, so can I please do it?!" She asked, stomping her foot down.

"I bet it's some yucky macarons from her bakery. Adrikins, I can get you amazing macarons at my hotel!" Chloe proclaimed.

Marinette groaned and handed Adrien a blue box, which had the blue scarf safely embedded inside of it. "Wow, thanks Mari!" He exclaimed, tearing open the box. He took off the cover and took out a blue scarf. "Wow!"

"Well, put it on!" Marinette said impatiently.

Adrien wrapped it around his neck. "Thanks again. This is amazing!" He said, wrapping her in a hug.

"Ugh! Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous!" Chloe shouted, storming off.

A black limo pulled up to the school. "Gotta go- photoshoot." Adrien said, grinning. "That's again, Marinette."

Marinette made her way back to Alya and fist bumped her.

"Looks like I have a bit of business to take care of with Adrien's old man." Nino said to himself, walking to Adrien's house.

* * *

Nino pressed the doorbell of his best friend's house, his pockets in his hands. "Hello?" Nathalie asked. A camera shot at Nino's face, and he had to back up a little.

"Uh, hi." Nino said. "I'm Adrien's best friend, um-"

The gate opened. "Go ahead." Nathalie said, turning off the camera.

Nino stepped inside the gates, and then made his way over to the big double doors, which he knocked on before Nathalie came and opened it up for him. "He'll be here in a minute." Nathalie informed the boy.

"Adrien's not home yet." Gabriel Agreste walked down to the base of the stairs, then waited there for this kid's response.

"Uh, I was coming to see you, du- sir!" Nino said, his back straighting up.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yeah, that's right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday du- sir! It's all he wants!" Nino pleaded, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"No." Gabriel raised his palm. "That's final."

"That's messed up! He never screws up in class, and he always does whatever you tell him to! Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-"

Adrien walked in without anyone noticing, wearing the blue scarf that Mari gave him. "Nino?" He asked. "You're here!"

Nino turned around. "Anything for my best bud." He smiled, then turned back to Gabriel. "Show some awesomeness du- I mean, sir!"

Gabriel displayed a look of anger on his face, and Adrien knew what was coming. "Forget it, Nino, it's fine, really!"

"Listen young man, I decide what's best for my son." Gabriel thought for another moment before speaking. "In fact, I've just decided you're a bad influence and you're never welcome in my house again. Leave, now!"

"Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me!" Adrien reasoned, but Gabriel already left. Nathalie stepped in front of the two kids.

"Goodbye." She said, turning to Nino.

Nino left sadly, opening the big doors, and stepping outside the gates. He looked at the house one more time before leaving.

Adrien turned angrily to his assistant and ran outside to catch up with Nino. "Nino, wait!"

"It's not fair, Adrien!" Nino said, turning to his best friend. "That's harsh, and uncool." He left, crossing his arms.

(A/N: NO! YOU DO NOT JUST TURN YOUR BACK ON KITTY! THAT IS RUDEEEEEEEEEE)

"Thanks anyways, Nino." Adrien sighed.

Nathalie left that debacle and went back to working in her little office place. "Nathalie, where did Adrien get that scarf?" Gabriel asked from a screen.

"I think he got it from a friend at school- she's one of the ones that come over- she knows how to sew- um, Marinette, I think?"

"Ahh yes, Marinette. She has a lot of good potential." Gabriel said to himself, before talking to the assistant. "Did you remember to get him a present for me?"

"Um, you didn't ask-"

"Of course I did!" Gabriel shouted angrily.

"Yes, Mr. Agreste." Nathalie sighed, turning off the screen.

She looked around in worry for a few seconds, then decided to head to the store to get something for him so Gabriel wouldn't be mad.

Nino slumped on a bench in the park, looking angry. It just wasn't fair to him. Adrien was never free, he should be able to do things he wants to.

"But daddy, please?" A little boy in the park asked his father. Nino watched as the father pulled him along, telling him he had chores to do.

"Adults ruin everything, all the time!" Nino exclaimed, blowing bubbles even more angry then he was before.

-/-/-

"Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless." Hawkmoth summoned a pure, white butterfly, before turning it black with a touch of his hand. "Fly away my little Akuma, and evilise him!"

-/-/-

Nino blew a few more bubbles, before the black butterfly flew over to him and infected his bubble wand. Nino looked up with an angry face, and a purple silhouette appeared near his eyes.

"Hawkmoth is my name, and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults, and all you have to do is help me get something from Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Nino stood up, being transformed into a colorful person almost clown like, with a huge bubble sword wand. "Yes, Hawkmoth."

The Bubbler jumped to a top of a building, and got his bubble wand ready. "No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!" He took out his bubble wand, and used it to fly all over Paris, capturing any adult that was outside.

"I wonder if Adrien will have a birthday party today?" Marinette asked herself, taking a bite of her lunch.

"What's that you said?" Sabine asked, turning around to take a look at her daughter.

"I'm just curious if Adrien's going to have a party today, that's all!"

Sabine smiled and walked over to the balcony, where a purple bubble snuck up from behind and captured her. "MOM?!" Marinette screamed, running to the window. "MOM!"

She looked at all these parents being kidnapped and taken into the sky- including her dad. "DAD!"

"Your parents!" Tikki gasped, jumping out of her pocket.

"We have to find the newest victim of Hawkmoth, ASAP. Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

The Bubbler was on a rooftop, not possibly even caring if his parents were captured. "And now," He said, taking out his wand. "PARTY TIME!" He blew a few bubbles into the air, and they spread all over Paris.

Ladybug ran outside of the bakery, just in time to see the Bubbler speaking through his bubbles.

"Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun! This is the Bubbler's gift to you." The bubbles then just popped, and the Bubbler ran on top of the rooftops to go somewhere.

Ladybug crouched down to two little kids who were crying. "Don't worry, your parents will come back- I'll see to it." She turned to the teenager who was standing next to the two children in confusion. "You take care of these two while the adults are gone, okay?" Ladybug asked, using her yoyo to latch onto a lamp post.

The children cheered for Ladybug, who was already making her way to Adrien's house.

Adrien finished his meal and stood up, looking bored. "Wow." He said to nobody in particular. "That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay." He said, hitting his fist up in the air.

He walked into the foyer, looking around for Nathalie and his father. "Nathalie? Father?"

"SURPRISE!" Adrien was taken aback by how his classmates threw him a party- the first one in his lifetime!

"Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy!" The Bubbler spoke on a bubble that he was standing on. "Guess what? Daddy's gone. When the cat's away, the mice will play!"

"Nino?!" Adrien asked in a tone that was surprised and confused.

"The Bubbler's brought all your homies together for one single sole purpose- to CE-LE-BRATE!" The Bubbler jumped behind a DJ booth and started playing some music, while everyone tried to stay happy. "Let's get this party started!"

Everyone started to dance, but they looked sad. "Come on everybody, I brought you here to party, so DANCE or join the adults up in the sky HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled, everyone dancing more lively.

-/-/-

"It won't be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to meet their doom!" Hawkmoth laughed. "Muhahahahahaha!"

Adrien ran up to his room, looking at the Bubbler. "What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted!"

"But Nino's been akumatized! I've got to help him!"

"You may never get this chance again! Come on, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then you and Mari will save Nino, capture his Akuma, and all will be good!"

Adrien's slight frown turned into a smile. "Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life where I actually get to do what I want for a change!"

Adrien ran outside to join the party.

Ladybug jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for the Bubbler. "It's just you and me." She said to herself, looking over the party. She saw Adrien dancing and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"You are SO dead, Agreste!" She said quietly to herself.

-/-/-

Adrien walked over to a sad looking Rose. "Hey, nice party I guess, since it's my first one." Rose smiled and gave him two thumbs up. Adrien turned around to see everyone dancing, but not enjoying themselves any longer.

Chloe motioned to Sabrina to go talk to the Bubbler. Sabrina nodded frightfully, and walked over to the DJ. "Um, I've been asked to request a slow dance?" She asked, trembling.

"Isn't a bit too early for that?" The Bubbler asked.

Chloe scoffed and shoved Sabrina out of the way. "It's for Adrien. His first slow dance, hmmm?" She asked, puckering her lips.

"OH!" The Bubbler said. "You know it, girl!" He said, changing the current pop music to slow dance music.

Everyone started to pair up, and Chloe walked over to Adrien. "Is it just me, or is everyone a bit weird?" Adrien asked her.

Chloe scoffed and pulled him aside. "Forget about them, let's go dance!"

Adrien awkwardly put his hands around her waist, and Chloe began to pull in for a kiss. "Am I really going to do this with CHLOE?!" Adrien asked himself. "She's not even nice! I'd rather kiss a nice girl! I mean, are you being serious?! Like, Marinette is a better choice.. What am I saying?! Marinette is my best friend!"

Ladybug was watching all this happen above on a rooftop.

"There is no way that is happening!" She whisper yelled, summoning her lucky charm. A CD fell out of the sky.

She hit the CD so it would bounce off the wall, and into the player, knocking the other CD off.

A new song began to play, and everyone started dancing to Miraculous instead.

"Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong!" The CD played.

"Dude, who just hijacked my mix?!" The bubbler asked.

"Miraculous! The luckiest, the power of love always so strong!"

"Yours truly." Ladybug said, her earrings beeping.

She ran over the wall and jumped so she landed on her feet. "Spots off." She said, and Tikki appeared in front of her.

"Marinette!" She scolded.

"It was an emergency! Poor Adrien would have to kiss Chloe! I couldn't do that to one of my best friends!" Marinette claimed.

"Yeah, sure." Tikki laughed. "I'm hungry, though."

"Dream on! I would dare to think of dating Adrien! He has too many puns, and he is just not my type."

"Okay, sure. Let's go, Marinette!" Tikki whispered while Marinette put her in her purse.

Marinette walked over the open gate, where there was a food stand with cookies. Marinette started to stock up on them in her purse, until-

"Girl, where were you?! I was so worried!" Alya shouted, hugging Marinette tightly.

"Me too!" She said, shutting her purse so Tikki could eat in peace.

"I'm sure Ladybug and Chat will be here soon. They never failed us." Alya said, letting go of Marinette. The two of them headed back to the party, where Alya began dancing again.

Marinette made her way over to Adrien, who she pulled aside. "Let's go!" She yelled, grabbing his arm and the two of them headed to the base of Adrien's house to transform.

"What was that all about?" Adrien asked, gesturing to the outside music.

"Well, I was trying to get your attention, but you didn't listen. You are so dead later on in patrol." Marinette warned, pointing her finger at him.

"Give the kid a break!" Plagg said, flying out of his jacket. "It was my idea."

"True!" Adrien said, blaming it all on Plagg.

"Whatever, it's your fault for listening to Plagg!" Marinette yelled.

Tikki popped out of the bag to say that she was ready, and Marinette and Adrien transformed and ran outside.

"The party's over, Bubbler!" Ladybug screamed, with Chat Noir close behind.

"Dude, why you gotta be like that?!" The Bubbler yelled back, his wand at the ready. (A/N: I'm sorry, I just love Harry Potter so much I had to include that in there. XD)

"Because you made all the adults disappear!" Chat Noir replied.

"You two are party poopers. Just like adults!" The Bubbler took out his wand and blew a few bubbles, and Ladybug and Chat took out their weapons and started popping them.

The party ran to the safety of the sidelines, where they watched there.

The Bubbler smirked and snapped his fingers, the bubbles sticking to Ladybug and Chat, until it finally formed a big, huge bubble.

"You two can go join the adults up in the sky!" The Bubbler ran towards the two of them, kicking them up into the air.

-/-/-

"Bubbler, what are you doing?! You're supposed to take their Miraculous!" Hawkmoth screamed from inside his lair.

Maybe the Bubbler wasn't the best choice for capturing Akumas.

* * *

"Chat, use Cataclysm!" Ladybug exclaimed, pointing at his right hand.

Chat rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you have said that the first five hundred feet ago?"

"I'm serious! If we don't get out of this bubble, the Bubbler will rule over Paris forever!"

"That wouldn't matter, because they don't have our Miraculous!" Chat said, fighting back.

Ladybug scowled at Chat, who displayed a cheeky grin on his face. "We still wouldn't have food, or water, so just use your stu- I mean, superpower already!" Ladybug screamed.

Chat rolled his eyes again. "Cataclysm!" He shouted, raising his right hand into the air. He pulled it back down and tiny black spots appeared around his glove. He pressed his hand gently on the green bubble, and then he and Ladybug fell from the sky.

"Do you think you could land on your feet this time?!"

"No, and I don't want to try!" Chat said, extending his stick so it could latch onto the Eiffel Tower. He extended his free arm and Ladybug held onto it, then the two of them landed safely on the ground.

"Thanks." Ladybug gasped, falling on the ground from exhaustion.

"No problem. I'm- out- of- breath- too." Chat wheezed.

He finally snapped out of it when he realized that if Ladybug doesn't capture the Akuma in time, the parents will float up in space and they won't have food or water. "We better go, My Lady." The cat themed superhero grabbed his staff and started catapulting it onto buildings, not waiting for Ladybug.

"HEY!" Ladybug shrieked, grabbing her yoyo from her belt. "I'M THE ONE WHO CAN CAPTURE THE AKUMAS, YOU STUPID CAT!" She hooked her yoyo onto a lamp post and started swinging it from light to light, eventually catching up with her annoying partner.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?! GET OUT HERE AND PARTY, OR JOIN YOUR PARENTS UP IN THE SKY!" The Bubbler demanded, stamping his foot down.

No luck. No one moved an inch.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, Bubbler." Ladybug taunted, with Chat Noir close behind.

The Bubbler turned around and held his wand in front of him, so it could be threatening.

"LADYBUG AND CHAT!" Alya squealed, turning on her camera.

Their classmates began chanting the two superheroes names, encouraging them.

"Who's side are you on, mine or theirs!?" The Bubbler asked, pointing his stick at the students on the sidelines.

"They're obviously on our side." Chat boasted, flipping his pretend long hair.

The Bubbler growled and blew some bubbles, capturing the students. "Fine! If you're on their side, go float with the adults! You don't deserve my pity!" The green bubbles he just blew started floating up towards the sun, causing Ladybug to panic.

"When were you ever pitiful?" Chat Noir muttered under his breath, until he looked up and saw his classmates flying away.

"NO!" They yelled, watching in horror as their classmates flew up, up, and away.

"Outer space is the next stop for them, along with your adults!" The Bubbler cackled, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he got to the Eiffel Tower, with Ladybug and Chat closely behind. The two of them followed the Bubbler up near the second floor of the Eiffel Tower, while the Bubbler threw explosives at them.

(They were bubbles, of course.)

"I'm going to switch back soon, you better hurry!" Chat said, watching the green color on his ring slowly fade.

"Okay. LUCKY CHARM!" She sent her yoyo into the air, and little hearts formed around it. She pulled the yoyo back down and in her hands she had a big, ladybug spotted wrench.

"Um, do you know how to use that?" Chat questioned as Ladybug shrugged and activated her vision.

Chat started to climb the Eiffel Tower, dodging the bubbles that one of his best friends in civilian form threw at him.

"Are you sure that's all you got?!" Chat teased at the Bubbler, only making him angrier.

As for Ladybug's vision, it highlighted a vent, a vent pipe, and the screw connecting them- and of course the wrench.

"Got it!" She shouted at Chat Noir as she ran to the pipe and started to loosen the screw as the pipe came off.

Chat dropped down to her level, and grabbed the vent pipe, covering any bubbles that the Bubbler threw at them. "C'mon Lady, hurry up!" Chat complained, using his other hand to rub his arm. "My arm hurts!"

As the Bubbler was taking a look at his wand, Ladybug used her yoyo to snatch it and break it, the evil butterfly flying out. "Get out of there, you nasty bug."

She threw her yoyo in a spiral, capturing the akuma. "Time to de-evil-ise!" She pressed lightly on the yoyo, causing the now purified butterfly to fly out. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

She threw her wrench in the air, causing little ladybugs to go around and fix everything up- Nathalie returned to her shopping, Tom was at the bakery, and Sabine was on the balcony. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Chat walked over to Nino, Ladybug trailing behind.

"Uhh, what happened?" Nino asked, looking around.

"You got Akumatized." Chat informed him. "You should go home now."

Nino nodded and ran away to his house, leaving the two superheroes behind. Ladybug and Chat both held out their fists. "POUND IT!"

"Meet you at patrol?" Chat asked, and Ladybug remembered the gift.

"Yeah." Ladybug ran off to her balcony, and she turned back to normal.

She headed back into her room, looking for the gift. "Where in the world is it?!" She asked Tikki, who was sitting on the bed eating cookies.

"I think you put it in your drawer!" Tikki suggested, and Marinette jogged over quickly and opened it.

Inside was the green and black gift. Marinette hugged it, saying, "Thanks, Tikki!"

"This was the weirdest birthday ever." Adrien said, eating a snack in his room with Plagg watching the news.

"Agreed, kid." Plagg chomped on another kind of cheese that Adrien imported from America. "This cheese does taste weird!"

"I wasn't talking about the cheese- nevermind." Adrien sighed, putting down his grapes on his small coffee table.

"Kid, cheer up! Don't you have a meeting with your girlfriend?" Plagg teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Adrien snapped, stamping his foot down on the ground.

Plagg dropped his cheese. "Okay, okay."

Knock knock.

Plagg flew into Adrien's jacket, eating his cheese quietly.

"Come in!" Adrien yelled, and Nathalie entered with a box. She set it on the table in front of Adrien. "A gift, from the whole staff."

Adrien smiled and ripped it open. Inside, was Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir action figures! "Cool!" Adrien exclaimed. "I have action figures of the two best superheroes in the world! Thanks, Nathalie!"

Nathalie set another gift down. It was small.

"From your Father." Nathalie left and shut the door firmly behind her.

"Ooh, thanks dad!" Adrien said to nobody in particular.

He tore it open. Inside, was a signed autograph of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

It was ironic, since he could get this where ever Marinette/Ladybug was.

He was still grateful.

Ladybug waited at the top of the Eiffel Tower with her gift to Chat in her lap. "I wonder if he will like it?" She asked herself, playing with the little strings attached to the gift.

"Hey Mari!" Chat saying her civilian name made her jump a tiny bit. "What? No one's around."

"You're right." Ladybug said, relaxing.

Chat tried to look at her, but it felt like she was avoiding his gaze. He looked down to see what she was staring at. Another gift!

"Is this for me?" Chat asked, taking the present and turning it around in his hand.

"Um, yeah.. I mean, you are kind of like two people with and without the mask, so I felt like it was only fair if I got you two gifts! That doesn't make sense, does it." She mumbled.

Chat laughed and unwrapped the gift. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Yes, I did! I mean, just see what's inside."

Chat lifted the top of the gift and saw two not one, but two beanies inside. One Ladybug and one Chat themed.

He pulled the Chat one over his head.

"It's more of a civilian thing, though.. Soooo-"

He took off the beanie, and put it back inside the box. "Plagg, claws in!" Chat yelled, retransforming into Adrien. He pulled the beanie over the top of his head. "That's better, right?"

"I guess." Ladybug laughed, looking up in the sky until she felt something warm on her lap...

Adrien put the Ladybug beanie on her lap, and Ladybug just stared at it. "Whaaa?"

"Well, detransform and wear it!" Adrien deadpanned.

"But this is my gift to you!"

"Um, well this is my gift to you for giving me a gift." Adrien smirked. "And, it's my birthday. And, every Chat needs a Ladybug."

"Fine. But only because it's your birthday." She set the beanie next to her, and retransformed into Marinette. Adrien put the Ladybug beanie lazily on the top of her head, and the two sat together, the Kwamis in their lap.

"Happy birthday, Adrien." Marinette said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks."

More silence came their way, until Tikki realized something.

"How are the two of you going to get down!?"

* * *

 **Next Episode: Mr. Pigeon**

 **~Mia**


	4. Monsieur Pigeon

**I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

"You only have one day to work on your fashion piece for Mr. Agreste, and it must be your original design." Mr Damocles looked around Madame Bustier's classroom to see if everyone understood, then he continued. "In ten hours your fittes presentation will be judged by none other than Adrien's father, Mr. Agreste."

Everyone turned to look at Adrien, and he just smiled cheekily.

Max raised his hand. "Only ten hours? I don't think most of us will be able to manage a hat in ten hours-"

"You'll have to manage then. Anyways, the hat theme is: derby hats!" Mr. Damocles exclaimed, and Marinette had a look of worry on her face.

"Derby hats?" She asked herself, chewing on her nail as Chloe gave her a thumbs down.

"Why that little-" Marinette thought, giving her an angry look.

"Okay, well- get started, and meet back here tomorrow! What are you people waiting for?"

Everyone started to pack up, including Marinette. "Derby hats?" She grumbled to herself while putting her water bottle in her bag.

"Girl, let's go!" Alya yelled, pulling Marinette by the arm and out the door. The two headed to a bench inside school grounds to brainstorm.

"Derby hats? I don't have derby hats!" Marinette complained, showing Alya her sketchbook. "I have top hats, caps, even two horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problemo! But a derby hat?"

Alya grabbed her best friend's book and started flipping through it. She was right, she had everything except for derby hats. "Why don't you just design one?" Alya deadpanned, handing the book back to the bluenette.

Marinette groaned and took out her pencil. "Derby hats were never really my thing."

Alya leaned on the bench. "But flapper hats were?"

"It was a phase!" Marinette reasoned, sketching out the outline for a derby hat.

Adrien was about to walk out of school, but he saw Alya and Marinette on the bench. Marinette looked grumpy, so he decided to see what that was all about. "Hey Mari!" He exclaimed.

"Not in the mood." Marinette huffed, putting down her pencil.

"Why not?" Adrien raised an eyebrow, turning to Alya.

"She doesn't like derby hats." Alya explained to the blonde headed boy. "She has never designed one."

"Oh, well, father picks the hat designs- don't blame it on me." Adrien pretended to put his arms up in surrender, causing Marinette to hit him on the head. "OW!"

Marinette grabbed her purse in frustration and picked up her sketchbook. "I'm trying to concentrate! You know what? I'm going to head to the park. See you two later. She stormed off, almost tripping over the stairs because she didn't see where she was going.

"Okay then.." Alya trailed off, taking out her phone. "Hey, do you want to see new footage for the Ladyblog? Because I have much new footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir! Oh, they would be such a cute couple!'

"Me and Marinette do not make a good couple. We are literally as different as yin and yang, but-"

Another voice in Adrien's head interrupted the one that was currently speaking.

"Um, opposites attract! Have you ever heard of that saying? We would obviously look good together-"

"Hey Agreste, are you listening?" Alya asked, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

"What?" Adrien asked, snapping out of it. "Oh, yeah, you can show me the footage."

Marinette seemed frustrated as she tried to sketch out a design for the derby hats. Didn't her friends understand that this was important if she wanted to be a famous fashion designer when she grew up? They had to be more serious.

(A/N: I just realized- every model needs a designerrrr! *COUGH COUGH ADRIEN AND MARI COUGH COUGH*)

"They could have chose anything, but they chose derby hats." Marinette complained to Tikki as her Kwami ate some cookies.

"Marinette, if you can save the world in under one to two hours, I think a derby hat would be a piece of cake!"

"Yum- cake." Marinette said, getting momentarily distracted. "Oh, right! I should be able to do this, I save the world under one to two hours, I should be able to make a derby hat!"

After thirty minutes of crumpling dud designs and tearing them out of her book, she finally decided to take a break and talk to Tikki for a while.

While talking to Tikki, a strange man came along and sat on the bench opposite to the park stairs, so they decided to watch as he fed his friends. "Ahh, what a glorious day here in Paris!" The man said, throwing bread crumbs all over the ground so the pigeons could be attracted to him.

He blew his bird call, and more pigeons came over. "Ahh, glorious day, wonderful day! Splendid is the afternoon day." He proclaimed while a pigeon landed on his finger.

Before he was about to throw more crumbs, a man with a police outfit a beer belly came over and stopped him, saying, "Mr. Ramier, do not feed the pigeons!"

Mr. Ramier's smile turned into a frown as he said, "Then who will feed my friends?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. But if you keep feeding those birds, they will keep coming back and hoarding any human that comes their way! Now leave!" The police officer scolded as Mr Ramier left the park sadly.

The police officer turned and walked away, and once the coast was clear, Tikki popped out of Marinette's bag. "That man was like a human bird!" She exclaimed quietly to Marinette. "So much grey on his, and his birdcall completed it!"

"Oh my gosh, thanks Tikki!" Marinette gushed, sketching out a feathered grey bowler hat designer with a single feather.

* * *

Mr. Ramier sat down sadly on a bench after being scolded. Why couldn't those pesky park keepers and police officers just mind their own business? How would they feel if they were left off to fend for themselves as a bird?

"Poor Mr. Ramier." Hawkmoth said, observing the man from inside his lair. "The feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my Akuma." A white butterfly flew over to him, and he captured it in his hand, turning it to a dark color. "Fly away my Akuma, and evilise him!"

The Akuma took around five minutes before finally reaching the pigeon lover. It infected the man's bird call without him noticing, and suddenly, like always, a purple butterfly silhouette appeared around Mr. Ramier's eyes.

"Mr. Pigeon, I am Hawkmoth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper should keep you from taking care of your pigeons. I will help you give Paris to the pigeons, if you help me on getting Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

Mr. Ramier just chuckled, and he turned into a pigeon like human, with a magnificent bird call far more fancier than before. He flapped his arms in a wing like motion, then ran off.

Marinette added one last detail to her derby hat. She knew she had all the materials at home, and was excited to make her first derby hat. Instead of a real feather, she would be using a fake one she had at home.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, lifting her design book in the air.

Little did she know, Chloe and Sabrina took a picture of the design, and were planning to steal it for themselves. "We're so awesome!" Sabrina squealed quietly, hiding behind a pole Chloe was near so they wouldn't be caught. Chloe snatched the phone away to look at the design.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Oh- you're- you're so awesome, Chloe." Sabrina corrected herself, smiling. "So how are we- you- going to make the hat?"

"I'm not going to, we're probably going to hire someone." She said, sashaying away with Sabrina following behind.

"Now that's a derby!" Tikki applauded quietly, making Marinette grin.

"Thanks, Tikki!" Marinette grabbed her sketchbook and started to run in the direction of her family's bakery.

When she finally got there, she ran into her room, and shut the trapdoor tight so she could have complete concentration.

~(1-2 hours later)

"Where are the fake feathers!?" Marinette grumbled to herself, setting her bowler hat down.

It was dark grey, with fabric overlapping on the crown of the derby to look like feathers. The black band has a gold squiggly line on it- Marinette's signature- and a light grey bow. The only thing missing was the grey feather.

"I think they're over here, in the drawer!" Tikki flew over to the vanity, trying to open it, but Marinette accidentally pushed her out of the way and grabbed a white fake feather.

"Thanks, Tikki!" Marinette ran over to the hat, and used some fabric glue to attach it onto the grey bow. It was finally finished.

"It looks great, Marinette!" Tikki praised, flying over so she could see the hat. She was right, it was amazing.

Marinette grinned and flopped down on her bed, satisfied with her work.

She was getting ready to take a nap, until Adrien/Chat Noir called her. Tikki flew over to the phone and tossed it to Marinette, who caught it. "Hello?" She asked, staring at Chat through the screen.

"Princess," He started, and then he sneezed.

"I told you not to call me that!" She stomped her foot on the ground in annoyance.

"Whatever." He grinned, and then continued. "Someone's been Akumatized, you better hurry up! I don't know where I am exactly, but I'm going to head to the Eiffel Tower after our call."

"But I just finished my hat-" She yawned sleepily.

"Okay, but hurry up Lady, I need you! I'm allergic to feathers." He sneezed again, making her worry.

"Including fake feathers?"

"It depends what's in them. ACHOO! Now, hurry!" The call ended, signifying that he needed her ASAP.

"Well Tikki," She said, turning to her Kwami. "SPOTS ON!"

She quickly transformed, then headed out by her balcony to meet Chat Noir at the Eiffel Tower.

"This is weirder than weird." Ladybug commented, scaring the living daylights out of Chat Noir.

"Ahh!" Chat jumped, turning around. "Oh, it's just you, My Lady."

"Concentrate, Chat!" Ladybug thought for a moment, then spoke again. "We need to go to an open spot where he can find us!"

"Like where?" Chat questioned.

"No questions asked, just follow!" Ladybug grabbed her yoyo from her belt and then latched it onto a lamp post, Chat following behind.

They finally stopped at the park, where Chat Noir picked up a police hat on the ground. "Cool!" He exclaimed, putting it over his cat ears.

"We need to concentrate!" Ladybug pointed out. "He could grab us from behind at any moment!"

"Relax, My Lady." He said, casually doing the wave and Gangnam Style.

Ladybug slapped her hand on her forehead. "Oh brother."

* * *

As Chat Noir is dancing- and Ladybug is facepalming herself, the two don't notice a single pigeon fly over to the park, watching them. After a few seconds of watching Chat Noir's horrible dance moves, the pigeon flies back to Mr. Pigeon and tells him what he has seen.

"Ahh, well done buddy boy!" Mr. Pigeon praises, petting the pigeon under his chin. "Pigeons will rule over Paris!" He falls over the top of a building, and a flock of pigeons carry him up, steering him towards our two favorite superheroes.

"Where is he?" Ladybug asks herself in a whisper while watching her best friend dancing. "He should have been here by now!" She turns around to check if any pigeons are behind her and Chat, and by the time she turns around, Chat is gone and being carried away by the pigeons.

"HELP ME, LADY!" Chat screams, but is soon muffled by the flapping of the pigeons.

"What the?!" Ladybug springs into action, taking out her yoyo and following the herd around to the top of Le Grand Paris, Chloe's hotel. The pigeons drop Chat Noir off at the roof, and Ladybug swings next to him, almost tripping- but Chat catches her. "Thanks." She says, standing back up.

"Where's the bird brain?" Chat asks, looking around with Ladybug by his side.

"I don't know." She takes a quick glimpse around, and adds, "And I feel like we're about to be ambushed."

"Right you are, Ladybug." Hawkmoth chuckles from his lair. "Mr. Pigeon, if you want to give Paris to your friends, you must first get rid of those two pests, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Mr. Pigeon blows his birdcall for a second, then a swarm of pigeons surround Ladybug and Chat.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like we're going to be bird seed in a few seconds." Ladybug points to the pigeons making a cage, and Chat Noir sneezes.

"Have any ideas, Lady?" He asks, the two of them taking out their weapons.

"You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?!" She jokes, checking their surroundings. She gasps, as the pigeons carry a cage over the two of them, and turn around so their behind is surround all around them.

"Turpy day, I am so ruthless!" Mr. Pigeon exclaims to himself, making a face of triumph.

"Excellent." Hawkmoth praises from his lair. "Now get the earrings and the ring!"

"Hand over the Miraculous, or else my pigeons will shoot!"

No one moves. The superheroes just stay still, making Mr. Pigeon even more angry. "Okay then, on the count of three, my beloved friends will commence fire!"

"Use your power!" Ladybug whispers while she's back to back with Chat Noir.

"CATACLYSM!" He lifts his right hand into the air, and black circles surround it as he waits for Mr. Pigeon to count down.

"One, two thr-"

Chat suddenly lifts his hand to the and presses it down to one of the bars of the cage, causing it to turn to rust as Mr. Pigeon cowers back towards the edge of the rooftop. "Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken!" Chat Noir taunts, walking in sync with Ladybug as the two superheroes spin their weapons around.

"Oh, I'm not quitting yet." The pigeon man informs the two teenagers. "In fact, I'm just killing two birds, with one stone!" He walks over the edge of the building, and Ladybug and Chat run over to see if he's okay, but in reality, he's being carried by his flock of pigeons.

"Merry Christmas!" Mr. Pigeon laughs, riding his flock away as another group of pigeons surround Ladybug and Chat.

"Run!" Chat shouts as the two of them run towards a door. Chat opens it quickly, ushering Ladybug inside, and then shuts it firmly behind the two of them, as a bulge forms in the doorway, which signifies that the pigeons are trying to get in.

"Ahh, that was a close one." Ladybug pants, putting her hands on her knees.

A beep alarms Ladybug and Chat that Chat is almost going to turn back into Adrien. "We better hurry." Ladybug warns, as the two of them run down the stairs to the base of the hotel.

As they make their way there, they're stopped by the Mayor who looks worried. "Ladybug and Chat!" He exclaims, running over to the two superheroes. "Thank goodness! If these stupid birds keep invading my beautiful city, no tourists will come here, and our little place will eventually die out!"

"Okay, but first I have a urgent need." Chat jumps up and down, like he is about to spill the beans.

"Oh, go to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer a litter tray?" Mayor Bourgeois jokes, as Ladybug chuckles.

"No, but I need to gooooo!" The cat themed superhero runs over to the elevator, and presses the highest floor, where the elevator quickly takes him there. The doors open, and Chat Noir runs into the bedroom.

"Do you need anything?" A butler asks from outside the door.

"Yes, do you have camembert?"

The butler knocks again, annoying Chat Noir. "How do you like your camembert?"

"RUNNY!" The blonde exclaims, shutting the door before it is opened again.

"Here is camembert matured for two years-" Chat grabs the tray of camembert cheese from the butler.

"Thank you!" Chat locks the door one more time before he transforms back into Adrien. The tiny cat kwami flies over to the big red bed and flops on it.

"Oh my poor aching body, I can't move a muscle!" Plagg complains, being a little too over dramatic.

"Yeah right." Adrien laughs, jogging over to the kwami with the tray. He takes off the lid, and Plagg perks up at once.

"Yum!" Plagg chomps on the cheese.

"You better hurry up, Mari needs us."

* * *

Ladybug walks up to a window, looking down at all the pigeons flying in a airplane shape. "This is pretty good, I can get a much better view from up here." She says quietly to herself, watching as the pigeons fly in all the same direction.

Just then, the elevator dings and Chat Noir is inside. "Let's go." He says, while Ladybug runs in.

"I heard all the park keepers and a police officer is gone." Chat Noir informs her, leaning against a handle bar.

"That's strange..." Ladybug replies, thinking for a moment. "Wait. When I was in the park, there was this man- he was like, a pigeon guy!"

Chat raises an eyebrow, saying, "Why would a pigeon man get akumatized?"

"Well.." Ladybug trails off, and the elevator only has five floors left. "Uhm, oh yeah! You know Sabrina's dad?"

"Oh, the police officer? Yeah, why?"

"Well, he kicked Mr. Ramier- the person who got akumatized- out of the park because he was feeding the pigeons."

"That's kind of a stupid reason.." Chat mumbles under his breath, and Ladybug glares at him.

The elevator comes to a stop, and the two superheroes run out of the building, following the trail of pigeon airplanes to a small building. "So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers!" Ladybug gasps, pointing to the park keepers in a cage.

"Of course, The Grand Palais! Ahh, ahh-"

Ladybug stops the cat themed superhero before he sneezes, then the two of them keep watching. "Well, that means pigeons are nearby."

"Either that, or you're wrong..." Ladybug thinks for a moment for a plan.

Chat smiles deviously and says, "Let's set the cat among the pigeons." He rubs his hands together, and is about to go in before Ladybug pulls his fake tail. "Ouch! Lady, what was that for?!" He asks, turning around.

"Hold up kitty- it's too easy." She realizes that all they needed to do was go in, set the park keepers free, and find Mr. Pigeon while capturing his Akuma.

Chat rubs his tail. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"Just follow me." The two of them run around to the roof, where there is see through windows and skylights.

Chat opens one carefully, waiting to pounce on wherever that bird brain was- but a feather flies through and lightly brushes against his nose. "ACHOO!" He sneezes, alerting the pigeons nearby.

"So much for the element of surprise." Ladybug rolls her eyes, and hops into the building along with Chat Noir.

The two of them finally spot Mr. Pigeon, and chase him until he threatens them with two spheres of birds around his hands. "Haha, come closer if you please. But beware, I have my feathered friends to protect me!"

"I'll take my chances." Chat replies, raising up his claw- but he and Ladybug are hit back towards the cage. "Lady, are you okay?!" He asks, helping her up.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She replies, looking at the park keepers. "Don't worry, me and Chat are going to get all of you out of there!"

"Hurry up, Ladybug!" A park keeper pleads.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug raises her yoyo into the air, and red hearts surround it, dropping a ladybug coin into her hand. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well, you better hurry, because you only have five minutes!"

Ladybug's vision activates, showing her a beam, a vending machine, and the coin.

"You can't buy yourself out of here!" Mr. Pigeon shouts, throwing a sphere of pigeons at Ladybug and Chat. Ladybug slides under it nonchalantly, wrapping the yoyo around Mr. Pigeon's left ankle. She quickly jumps up to the beam, then goes back down, which makes a pulley for her.

She runs swiftly to the far end of the building, towards the vending machine where she buys a bag of popcorn and throws it up into the air. "Chat Noir, your staff!"

The blonde haired boy grabs his staff out and hits the bag of popcorn, triggering it to fly everywhere- with the pigeons chasing after it. Ladybug pulls on her yoyo, making Mr. Pigeon higher- and he drops his birdcall.

"NO!"

"Chat Noir, grab it!" Ladybug screams, and Chat runs over and picks it up.

"Got it!" He throws it to Ladybug, and she catches it.

Then he does the unthinkable. Something he should have held in, but didn't.

He sneezed, dropping the birdcall around five feet away- making it a free for all.

Mr. Ramier drops down, and slaps his hand down on the birdcall, trying to grab it, but Chat Noir lands a hand on his, and Ladybug on top of all of them.

The bluenette gets a brilliant idea to slap Chat Noir's hand, so theoretically it would hit Mr. Pigeon's hand, causing it to break. "OW!" Chat squeals, pulling back his hand.

It works anyways, so it doesn't matter.

"NO! Curse you, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Hawkmoth screeches from his lair.

"No more evil doing for you anymore, little akuma." Ladybug says, breaking the birdcall. A black butterfly flies into the air, and Ladybug spins her yoyo in a circle, capturing the Akuma. "TIME TO DE-EVIL-ISE!" She grabs the Akuma with her yoyo. "Gotcha!" She presses gently on her purifier, and the butterfly is now white. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

She throws the coin into the air, and little ladybugs scurry around like little workers, fixing the place. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The cage around the park keepers are gone, the pigeons fly away, and Mr. Pigeon is now Mr. Ramier. "Pound it!" The two teenagers hold out their fists, and bump them together.

"What happened?" Mr. Ramier asks, looking around. "Did I sleepwalk here?"

Ladybug and Chat chuckle and leave- because Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"That really hurt though." Adrien complains to Marinette, waiting for her to grab her hat.

Marinette laughs and looks around her room- finally spotting the hat. She picks it up, and hides it from Adrien. "Aww, let me see!" He complains, trying to reach where she has the hat.

"No." She giggles, heading down the trapdoor, Adrien following behind.

The two of them walk to school, arguing about which is better- the power of creation or destruction. Those dorks.

Once inside their school, Marinette rushes over to Alya with her hat. "So cool!" Alya gushes, taking pictures before she notices something peculiar.

"What?" Marinette asks, confused.

Alya points at Chloe's hat, and Marinette fumes. "Want me to take care of it?" Alya asks, cracking her knuckles.

Marinette squints her eyes at Chloe and Sabrina, and replies, "No. I've got this."

When it's finally Marinette's turned to be judged, Gabriel is confused as heck. "Um, Nathalie, turn the pad thing back to Chloe's hat." Nathalie shifts the IPad in the direction of Chloe, then she turns back to Marinette. "What is going on?!"

"Marinette copied Sabrina and I!" Chloe accuses, pointing her index finger at Marinette.

Marinette just rolls her eyes, and says, "Mr. Agreste, I can prove I made this hat." She says smugly.

Chloe forms her hand into a fist, while Mr. Agreste allows Marinette to claim that she owns the design. "First off, this is all handmade, from the weaving of the band to the stitching of the brim- I did it all myself." She turns over the hat, revealing a gold squiggly signature. "And plus, I signed mine."

In your face, Chloe.

"DADDY!" Chloe cries, knocking over the hat stand and running away- her lackey Sabrina close behind.

"Very good Marinette, you are an excellent designer." Gabriel says, impressed. "Adrien will wear your design in the next photoshoot."

"Ahh, thank you!" The bluenette exclaims, jumping up and down, everyone applauding except Chloe and Sabrina and Adrien.

He's looking at her, thinking, She's cute like that. Wait what? I don't have a crush on her, I won't have a crush on her! Adrien thinks to himself, facepalming himself mentally in his brain.

* * *

 **Oh you silly cat, of course you have a crush on her! (Grin)**

 **Next Episode: Stormy Weather**

 **~Mia**


	5. Stormy Weather

**Welcome to Stormy Weather! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

"Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ Competition!" Alec Cataldi, the KIDZ+ host exclaimed, while the camera showed an overview of two girls- one dark haired and one golden haired stepped out of a white, shiny, limo. (A/N: I saw the episode first off, and the limo was white. I thought it was black, XD)

"When today, one lucky winner will be titled as our new KIDZ+ weather girl!"

The two girls started walking down the carpet, the blonde haired girl named Aurore had a yellow parasol, a blue polka dotted dress, and her hair pulled up into pigtails. While Mireille on the other hand had a light blue long sleeved shirt with a cloud design on the front, and white jeans.

"We started out with five thousand contestants, but with the help of all of you back home, we narrowed it down to these two girls!" Alec continued, pointing at the camera. "So to my right, we have Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet!"

Aurore grinned proudly at the camera and waved, while Mireille just displayed a shy, meek, look on her face. "So, who will win?!" Alec questioned, pointing to the top of the screen. "Vote now! Type one for Aurore, and two for Mireielle. And remember, standard text message grades apply." Alec smiled at the camera, and the TV broke into a commercial.

"Come on, Manon, give that back!" Marinette pleaded, chasing the young girl she was babysitting around her living room.

"But I want to be a fashion designer too!" Manon replied, jumping up and down on the couch, causing Marinette to frown.

The bluenette ran towards the young girl, expecting to catch her- but she instead planted head first into the couch as the six year old ran around the small apartment. "Manon, please, the hat's not finished!" Marinette reasoned, looking around for the girl.

When she finally did, she ran under the table- accidentally bumping her head on the table. She rubbed the spot where she hit her head, and crawled around looking for Manon.

She found Manon hiding behind a curtain. Sneaking up carefully, she quickly opened the curtains- only to reveal a doll with the hat on it.

"I'm going to vote for Mireille, she's the best!" Manon shouted, tapping some buttons on Marinette's phone.

"Hey, my phone!" Marinette snatched the phone away from the little girl, causing her to grab the hat away from Marinette. Marinette sighed in defeat and plopped down on the couch. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Hey, if you can save the world in under two hours, I think you'll be able to babysit Manon." Tikki said, popping out from Marinette's purse.

"Stay low, Tikki!" Marinette whispered, looking around in worry.

Tikki smiled and popped back into the safety of the purse- just as the doorbell rang. Marinette jogged over to it, Manon peeking out from under her legs. "Hello?" Marinette asked, looking around. Nobody was there. It was probably someone pranking her.

Just as the girl started to close the door, Adrien popped out. "BOO!" He said, making the bluenette jumping a bit.

"Adrien?" She asked, sounding confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, aren't you that guy on the covers of magazines?!" Manon questioned, squinting her eyes.

"Yes, I am." Adrien said, crouching down to Manon's height.

"Cool! Marinette, your boyfriend is a model!"

Adrien and Marinette both sported a faint blush on their cheeks. "She's/he's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" They both said childishly.

"I was just here to ask if you'd like to be a model for a day, Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed, smiling.

"What? I have Manon here and-"

"Please Mari, I need you! The normal model couldn't come in!" Adrien asked, making puppy dog eyes. Not really, I just don't really want to model with that snob- whatever her name was.

Marinette tried to look away, but Adrien just kept popping up in front of her. "Fine, but Manon-"

"You can get Alya! Besides, it's in the park- Alya loves to go there for Ladybug and Chat Noir hunting!" He winked subtly.

Marinette sighed. "Fine, I guess we're going to the park!"

"YAY!" Manon squealed, running outside the door.

"Kids."

* * *

"Thanks for doing this again." Adrien smiled, walking beside the bluenette who currently was occupied on the small girl who was running around.

Marinette lifted her head, momentarily looking at Adrien. "No problem! It's always nice to help out a friend." She said, turning back to Manon.

The three of them waited to cross the streets, then quickly ran across the crosswalk and into the park which was located near the bakery. They all entered the gate and into the park, which was bustling around with tourists and locals alike.

"Wow." Marinette said, looking around. "It's really packed."

"It always is." Adrien replied, pointing to the fountain in the center of the park.

The fountain was grey, and had clear water sprouting out of it. Around the small source of water, there was a camera crew and people were running around with all these types of equipment.

"The set up's over there- come when you're done calling Alya!" Adrien ran over to the fountain, leaving an annoyed Marinette with Manon.

"Can I get a Mireille balloon?" Manon pleaded, clenching her hands together and making puppy dog eyes.

Marinette pulled out her phone. "Just wait." She said, dialing in Alya's number.

It rang four times, making Marinette even more annoyed and Manon more anxious about getting her balloon. Finally, Alya picked up. "Hello?" Alya asked, waiting for Marinette to respond.

"Hey, uh, this kid wants to go Ladybug and Chat Noir hunting with you!" Marinette lied, crossing her fingers.

Alya grinned and said, "Okay, where are you!? I'm coming!"

"The park, get here ASAP!" Marinette exclaimed, ending the call.

"Am I really going Chat Noir and Ladybug hunting?" Manon questioned innocently, quirking her head to the side.

"Yes, yes you are. If that's okay with you, of course." Marinette had completely forgotten about asking Manon if she even liked Ladybug and Chat Noir- she probably did because most of Paris did.

"Not unless we get my balloon!" Manon said, smiling up at the bluenette.

"Fine." Marinette groaned, the five year old dragging the teenager to the balloon cart.

Manon grabbed a Mireille balloon, "Mireille is way better then Aurore!" Manon claimed, holding the balloon.

~TEN MINUTES LATTTTTTTERRRRRRRRRRRR~

Alya rushed to the bench, were Marinette and Manon were currently perched on, looking at the balloon. Alya ran over to the two of them, phone in hand. "Okay little girl, let's go!" Alya cheered, grabbing Manon by the arm.

"Wait!" Manon said, stopping Alya in her tracks. "Who are you?!"

"I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous teenager girl." Alya said, grabbing Manon again. "WE'RE OFF TO RISPA!" She yelled, Manon running behind her and giggling.

"Well finally, that's out of the way." Marinette said, rolling her eyes at her best friend chasing Manon around the park. She made her way over to the fountain were Adrien was currently located, posing for the camera.

"Are you the girl?!" The photographer gasped, flailing his arms around. "Into the picture, hurry, hurry!"

A group of makeup artists quickly applied powders and eyeshadow and blush to Marinette, then shoved her into the fountain with Adrien who looked amused. "Why did I agree to this?" Marinette whimpered, trying to wipe off the makeup.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The photographer scolded, positioning Adrien's arm to go around Marinette's shoulders. "No wiping off the makeup! Now, smile!"

"This is the moment we've been waiting for!" Alec cheered, a smile on his face. "The votes from all of you are in, so let's see who wins!"

Mireille and Aurore stood behind him, smiling at the cameras until the polls showed the Mireille got a higher, a way higher vote than Aurore. "Looks like Mireille is our new weather girl!" Alec exclaimed, Mireille jumping up and down in shock.

"How do you feel knowing Mireille is way better than you?" Alec asked Aurore, who stomped off the set. "What?" He called after the golden headed girl. "I was only asking how you feel!"

Aurore ran into the elevators, feeling angry at Mireille. "I should have won, I have the looks, the star quality, everything!"

A black butterfly entered the room, Aurore noticing as she tried to fight off the butterfly with her umbrella. "Yes, you should have won.. Stormy Weather, I am Hawkmoth, and you are now the best weather girl in the world! Go show em who's boss, girl."

"Let's do this!" Aurore smirked, transforming into a purple, white, and black colored super villain. She floated out of the hotel with her parasol over her head.

"Okay, now kiss his cheek!" The man behind the camera said, angling it at a different position.

Marinette leaned in closer as Adrien's face became flushed. Why did he feel like this, Marinette was his best friend!

The bluenette puckered up her lips, wanting to get this done and over with before-

The sky turned grey. Everyone knows what that meant.

Another super villain ruined the moment.

Marinette unpuckered her lips, grabbing Adrien's arm and pulling him to a secluded bush where there was no one around. "Let's go!" She whispered, Tikki flying out of her purse and Plagg out of his jacket. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

The blonde sighed. Why did he want Marinette to kiss him on the cheek?! He was feeling mixed emotions as he transformed into his superhero form, Chat Noir, and ran off with Ladybug- Marinette- to go and find this new villain.

* * *

Stormy Weather floated over to Mireille, who had the trophy carefully embedded in her arms happily. "I am Stormy Weather!" The Akumatized villain proclaimed, stopping Mireille in her tracks. "The only weather girl who ALWAYS gets the forecast right!" She pointed her umbrella at Mireille, and a wall of ice covered her.

"Someone get me out of here!" Mireille pleaded, dropping the trophy to rub her shoulders. "Anyone, please?!"

Stormy walked out of the building, feeling triumph. Now off to find Ladybug and Chat Noir. Instead, there was a crowd cheering for Mireille. "For all of you who voted for Mireille," She started, smirking. "I'd advise you to move indoors. There's going to be a big storm coming your way!"

She pointed her parasol at all of them, knocking them to their feet. "Oh, wait.. Too late." She cackled, floating away.

"I wonder where she is?" Ladybug questioned, looking around the park.

"Well, we should move, or else-"

Stormy Weather floated in, pointing her umbrella at Alya and Manon, who were currently on the merry go round. "Ugh, not Mireille again!" She shot an even bigger ice block at the merry go round, trapping the two of them.

The Akumatized villain laughed once more, and flew away, Ladybug and Chat frowning. "No, not Manon and Alya!"

The two superheroes ran over to the iced merry go round, and Ladybug pressed her hand to the ice. "Don't worry, we'll get you two out of there!"

"What about Marinette?" Manon asked, her eyes widening.

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other, and Chat saved her just in time. "Don't worry, she's hiding with Adrien behind a bush!"

"That doesn't sound suspicious at all." Ladybug whispered to Chat, fake smiling at Alya and Manon. She took out her yoyo, and wrapped it around the ice. "Time to break this icy cake!"

Instead of cutting the ice, the yoyo slipped and didn't do anything.

"Well, we'll get you out of there sooner or later!" Chat shouted, grabbing Ladybug by the arm, and the two of them ran off to chase Stormy.

The two finally found her at the gate of the park, checking her nails. Chat jumped on the fence, Ladybug perched beside him. "Hey, Elsa!" He yelled, getting her attention. "Why don't you go back to Arendelle and stop terrorizing the people of Paris? I think Anna is waiting for you."

Stormy rolled her eyes and got out her umbrella. "My name is not Elsa, it's Stormy Weather!" She shot back, blowing the two superheroes away with a gust of wind.

The two rolled down a driveway, with cars parked all around. "Are you okay?" Ladybug asked, helping Chat up.

He dusted himself off with his tail. "Yeah, thanks."

The two hugged momentarily, Ladybug scolding him for using jokes- but then Stormy came along. Again.

"We should be expecting all types of storms!" She screamed, holding her umbrella up to the sky. "Like right now!"

The sky turned even darker, with swirls all around in the sky, lightning forming everywhere, causing the two teens to land on top of each other.

Chat grinned awkwardly and pulled up, helping Ladybug along the way. "You just won yourself a cat fight!" Chat ran towards the purple villain, but Ladybug pulled his tail back.

"Hey, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap." She said, letting go of his tail.

"You have a plan?"

"Just follow my lead." Ladybug ran across the street, and across the buildings, Chat Noir following behind.

The two whipped out their weapons, trying to attack Stormy- but she fired a windy blast towards them, sending them flying.

Ladybug opened her eyes, just as the two were about to hit the bus. Grabbing out her yoyo, she used it as a shield for two of them, slicing a circle in the bus, and saving the two of them.

"Ouch!" Chat winced as Ladybug's yoyo landed on his head, and she giggled.

The two got up, looking around for Stormy Weather, but she was gone. "How do you think she got akumatized?" Ladybug asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe she's got anger issues!" Chat suggested. "Or she didn't pass her driving test!"

The TV screen in the streets flashed on, startling the two of them. "Hello, Paris!" She started, holding out her umbrella. "Here's the latest forecast for the start of school." She paused for a moment, then continued. "Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans- school is over because of freaky weather!"

The TV clicked off.

"Aww, but I love back to school season!" Ladybug groaned, getting a weird look from Chat.

"Tell me why we're best friends again?" Chat joked, getting a playful punch from Ladybug.

The two ran off to the TV station, in hopes to find Stormy Weather.

* * *

"Hey!" Chat says, pointing to a poster. Ladybug stops and walks up next to him, checking out what he's pointing at. "I've seen that girl before.."

"Stormy Weather!" The teenagers say in unison. "The akuma must be in her umbrella!" Ladybug points out.

"Right, let's go!" Chat exclaims, pole vaulting himself onto a building, while Ladybug swings from lamp post to lamp post.

~TWENTY MINUTES LATER~

Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly enter into the recording studio, looking around when they suddenly hear Stormy Weather. "In my land, it's always Winter Wonderland!" She cackles, pointing her umbrella up.

Chat Noir puts himself in front of Ladybug, ready to protect her just in case anything happens. "Told you she's Elsa!" Chat claims, twirling his staff in front of them.

The two of them carefully make their way closer to the screen, ready to attack until Ladybug blurts out, "It's a recording!"

The real Stormy Weather laughs once more, and shoots a lightning bolt into the light, then floats out flawlessly leaving Ladybug and Chat behind. "Great, everything is going according to plan." Hawk Moth says, tapping his cane down on his floor.

Chat runs over to the doors, expecting Ladybug to follow. "Oof!" She cries, falling on the floor.

"Do I hear a damsel in distress?" Chat Noir teases, grabbing her hand. It's warm, and is actually quite nice to hold-

"Well, some of us don't have night vision." Ladybug shoots back, clutching his hand.

Under Chat Noir's mask, his cheeks are bright pink- but Ladybug can't see for obvious reasons. He ignores this fuzzy feeling, and runs upstairs to the top of the building with Ladybug.

"Okay, I'm fine- I think I can manage on my own now."

"Watch out!" Chat yells, grabbing Ladybug and pulling her down to the floor.

He heads up and grabs her hand again, finally making their way to where Stormy Weather is located. "You two are so foolish!" She snorts, not even trying to hold in her laughter. "The two of you fell right into my trap!"

She uses her parasol to make a whirlwind around them, surrounding the two superheroes. "Okay, you've got them cornered! Now grab their Miraculous!"

"Party's over, fools!" Stomy shouts, waiting for a reply.

"We're-" Ladybug blushes when she remembers she's holding onto Chat's hand, and she lets go, embarrassed. "We're just getting started, Stormy! LUCKY CHARM!"

Ladybug throws her ladybug spotted yoyo into the air, and hearts surround it giving her a small, ladybug themed bath towel. "A towel? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"We're about to get frostbite, but at least we'll be somewhat warm." Chat jokes, causing Ladybug to roll her eyes.

"Just hold your whiskers!" Ladybug says, and Stormy Weather shoots her umbrella into the air again.

"Hail!" More dark clouds come to where the three of them are currently located, and hail as big as baseballs fall out of the sky. Chat whips out his staff and blocks the two of them once more.

"Got a plan?" He asks, and Ladybug looks around. "Because my arm hurts." He whines, and Ladybug giggles and pats his left arm.

Her vision highlights a HVAC tube, a sign, and the bath towel. "See that sign over there?" She questions, pointing to the big sign. "Go check it out with Cataclysm."

"Got it!" He smiles, running over. "Cataclysm!" Like always, his right hand is surrounded by mini black circles. "Hey Coldilocks!" He screams, getting her attention. "Are you sure that's all you got?"

Stormy rolls her eyes once again and shoots lightning at him, and he dodges it miraculously. Along the way, he trails his hand along the side of the billboard, it's aim towards Stormy Weather as it falls forward.

The purple supervillain quickly makes a hole in it, not noticing that Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around her ankle.

The red and black superhero runs under the pipes swiftly with the bath towel. She jumps over the HVAC and uses the bath towel to soar into the air, pulling down Stormy Weather with her yoyo.

The speed which she is going at makes her drop her parasol, and Chat picks it up quickly and throw it to Ladybug who breaks it. "No more evil doing for you anymore, little akuma."

She spins her yoyo in a spiral. "Time to de-evil-ise!" She yells, capturing the butterfly. "Gotcha!"

Ladybug presses down lightly on the yoyo, the butterfly now a milk white color. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

Grabbing the bath towel, she throws it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Little ladybugs fly around, changing the sky back to a blue color, and the ice around Mireille is gone, as well as the ice around Alya and Manon.

"What happened?" Aurore asks, looking around.

"Pound it!" The superheroes bump their fists together, smiling. "Oh, we better go." Ladybug points out, and Chat nods.

"Why the heck do I always fail?!" Hawkmoth asks himself, his window closing. "Like, why is all the people I akumatize don't even get CLOSE to grabbing the ring and pair of earrings?! Are they really that stupid?" He mutters angrily, transforming into his normal self.

"Whatever, I'll get them some day! And I promise that! It's only a matter of time..."

Ladybug and Chat hide behind a bush, becoming Marinette and Adrien again as they run over to Alya and Manon. "I know your secret!" Manon cheers in a singy song voice, making Adrien and Marinette nervous.

"What secret?" Marinette asks nervously.

"You're best friends with Ladybug and Chat!" Manon exclaims, jumping up and down.

Adrien and the bluenette sigh in relief, nodding. "Exactly! Now, Alya, aren't you going to go hunting for Ladybug and Chat?"

"Yeah, totally!" Alya grins, pulling Manon along as Marinette wipes off the makeup that the assistants put on her.

"I'm going to be sick if they put anymore of this gunk on me." Marinette comments, sitting on the fountain next to Adrien. "We better get this kiss photo done and over with."

The photographer grins and insists on putting makeup on Marinette- but she only accepts the lip gloss. "I'm only putting this on, if you put anymore, I am done with this, okay?!" She threatens, and the assistants smile fakely, scared on the inside.

Marinette puckers up her lips, pressing them quickly to Adrien's cheek for a few moments before pulling away.

The next day, the cover is of the two of them, with Marinette's kiss on his cheek.

And Adrien can only wonder why he always feels weird around his best friend after that photoshoot.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^**

 **Next Chapter: Timebreaker**

 **~Mia**


	6. (SHORT STORY) 1 Year Anniversary!

**This is a truly special occasion- why? Because today is the one year anniversary of our bae show, Miraculous Ladybug! AHHH! So, this has literally not based off of an episode, like my normal chapters are, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **And yes, the next part of Stormy Weather is coming. This is kind of like a side story.**

 **I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

 _Beep, beep!_

Marinette slams her hand down on her large alarm clock, causing it to stop all of the annoying noise. The teenager rolls over and hops out of bed, feeling cheerful. You see, last night she spent all night creating Adrien's favorite type of cupcake from the bakery- the Vanilla Special.

It's a vanilla cupcake with vanilla beans embedded in the white frosting, and on top, it has a fondant flower that she had been working on perfecting forever. She made at least five of these, then made two mini camembert cupcakes for Plagg, Adrien's black cat kwami.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Tikki asked, flying over to Marinette who has a little black and red small present in her hands.

"It's the one year anniversary of me and Adrien debuting as Ladybug and Chat!" Marinette answered cheerfully, handing Tikki the present. "Speaking of which, here is something you haven't tried yet!"

"Why thanks, Marinette!" The Kwami exclaimed, tearing open the present. Inside was a batch of cookie dough- Tikki didn't recognize the gift, but was happy anyways. "What is this?"

"Cookie dough!" Marinette answered, handing her a doll spoon. Tikki gingerly took it and scooped it into the dough, savoring the sweetness of the dough.

"Mm, yum." Tikki said, setting aside the dough and grabbing a bouquet of flowers. "Here, Marinette." The bluenette took the arrangement from her Kwami, who was now scooping the dough and plopping it into her mouth.

"Aww, thanks." Marinette smiled, putting the flowers in a vase. She sniffed them for a second, taking in the floral scent.

As Tikki scooped the dough into the spoon, she asked, "Hey, isn't today the party?"

"What party?" Marinette asked, looking at herself in her vanity.

"The Chat Noir and Ladybug Party held by Mayor Bourgeois! Isn't there going to be a Q & A and everything?"

"Oh no!" Marinette said, clutching her hair in frustration. "I completely forgot about that! I need to text Alya that me and Adrien are going to study for the upcoming Ancient Egypt test." The bluenette grabbed her phone and furiously tapped in her password.

[From Marinette, to Alya.]

 **Hey, Adrien and I have to study for the Ancient Egypt test. :( Can't make it to the party.**

[From Alya, to Marinette.]

 **Aww, okay girl, it's fine! I'll record everything for you, kay?**

[To Alya, from Marinette.]

 **Thx you so much, Alya! You rly are a great friend.**

[From Alya, to Marinette.]

 **Np, girl! Luv ya!**

[To Alya, from Marinette.]

 **K, cya at school!**

"Well, I got that handled." Marinette sighed, ushering Tikki into her bag. She grabbed the cupcake box for Adrien, and decided she would give them for patrol tonight.

She headed down her trapdoor and into the living room. Marinette kissed her mother goodbye, and headed out of the door to go to school.

* * *

"Okay, do I have everything?" Adrien asked Plagg, who was chomping on cheese, as usual. "Backpack with supplies, check- uh, the sewing kit for Marinette, check- and the-"

Adrien got stopped by the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up and checked who texted- it was Alya.

[To Adrien, from Alya]

 **Hey A! Soz you can't make it to the Ladybug and Chat party. You know how Mari is with studying, gud luck!**

"Aw, crud, the party!" Adrien exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. He texted Marinette instead.

[From Adrien to Mari]

 **What do you mean we are studying? Studying for wat?**

Adrien frowned as he sent the message to Mari, and she replied almost immediately.

[To Adrien, from Mari]

 **Y? Did Alya ask about it or something?**

[From Adrien to Mari]

 **Uh, yeah! Hurry up, I need to reply soon ;-; Nathalie is waiting**

[To Adrien from Mari]

 **Okay, gosh! I told her we would be studying Egyp**

[From Mari to Adrien]

 **Egypt***

[To Mari, from Adrien]

 **K, thx. Bye, luv ya! ^-^ (As a friend, of course)**

[From Mari, to Adrien]

 **Yeah, okay, luv ya too! (As a friend too, XD)**

Adrien quickly gave Plagg a block of camembert as a quick little gift, then put him in his gym bag and carried his backpack with Marinette's new sewing kit- just as he stepped into the limo.

He remembered Alya, so he texted back.

[To Alya, from Adrien]

 **Yeah, wish meh luck- cya at school.**

Satisfied with how he replied without being suspicious, he set his phone down in his backpack.

* * *

Finally, it was after school. Everyone soon went home, except for the people who had clubs- including Adrien.

Marinette decided to watch Adrien's practice- because that's what supportive friends do, right? She sat down carefully on the bleachers, making sure not to disturb the fencers.

"I am so bored, Tikki." Marinette groaned, putting her hands on her face as she watched Adrien fence. "Why did I agree to do this?"

"Because, it's the one year anniversary of Ladybug and Chat!" Tikki chirped, spooning the cookie dough into her mouth. "And you need to be supportive, whether you're in the masks or not."

"You're right." Marinette said, taking her hands off of her face. "In fact, I'm going to take a selfie with Adrien fencing in the background!" Marinette whipped out her phone, and tilted the phone so it had her face in the camera with Adrien fencing. She snapped a few photos, and deleted most of them until she got the perfect one.

"This is a good photo." Marinette mumbled, going to her Instagram app. She posted the fencing photo with the caption, _"Waiting for this weirdo to be done with fencing! #AdrienAgreste #Fencing #Paris"_

She tagged Adrien in the photo, then set down her phone to watch the new fencing match.

* * *

Adrien dropped his sword in his locker and put down his fencing mask. It took one hour for practice- and fencing wasn't really his thing. Heck, he liked modeling more than fencing!

"Good job, Agreste!" Marinette exclaimed, startling Adrien a bit.

"Ahh!" He shouted, jumping a few inches in the air. "Oh, it's just you." Adrien said, grabbing his gym bag. "What time is the Ladybug and Chat party?"

The two walked out of the school, side by side. "Oh, uh, at six." Marinette informed, checking her phone for proof and showing it to Adrien.

Plagg popped out of the pocket, but only enough so the two teens could see. "Uh, guys, it's 5:30 right now."

"FIVE THIRTY!?" The two teenagers exclaimed, getting weird looks from everyone around them- but they didn't care.

"We better go!" Adrien said, running along with Marinette as she nodded.

The two ran to the bakery fast, and plopped down on the nearest seats in the bakery. Chuckling, Sabine walked over to her daughter and Adrien. "Hi, kids. Want anything?"

"No- no- thanks." Marinette wheezed, putting her hand on her chest.

"Out- of- breath." Adrien sighed, hitting his head down on the desk. "We need to study as well for the Egypt test."

"Oh!" Sabine ushered them upstairs with a snack and their backpacks. "You better get an A!"

"We will!" The two yelled back, Adrien falling down on the lounge couch and Marinette on her bed.

"You two have to transform, it's already five thirty!" Tikki flew over to Marinette, gently shaking her.

"Fine." Marinette grumbled, standing up. " **TIKKI, SPOTS ON!** "

" **PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!** "

The pair ran out of the room- and onto the balcony, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, making their way to Le Grand Paris, where the meet and greet/party was located.

* * *

"Ooh, this is cool!" Ladybug gasped, looking at the poster with her and Chat. There was a serious one, a smiling picture, a silly face picture, and one of them just laughing their heads off.

"I agree." Chat nodded his head and stared at everyone with Ladybug and Chat merchandise.

The two took in the beautiful scenery for a few moments, before they were interrupted by the Mayor. "Ahh, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" He clasped his hands together and smiled at the two superheroes.

"The Q & A setup is right this way." The grey haired man gestured to a stage with crew all around, bustling with all sorts of equipment and cords.

Ladybug and Chat nodded respectfully, and walked up the stairs where on the stage there was two comfy seats located there with their names engraved on it. "Too cool!" Chat shouted, running over to the chairs and jumping into it.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and sat down gracefully on her chair, looking over at the bottom of the stage where people were starting to fill it up. She could see all of her classmates, Alya being super ecstatic and Chloe snapping a few photos- Alix was arguing with Kim- and Nino was rolling his eyes at Alya who was currently vlogging.

Two crew members came onto the stage and set down two microphones, one for Chat and one for Ladybug.

"So we are going to begin the Q & A!" A crew member explained, waving her hands in the air. "Let's begin! Okay, to ask a question, get in line. Three or two questions at the most, please!"

Most of their classmates were first, in this order:

Alya, Chloe, Sabrina, Nino, Max, Mylene, Ivan, Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel.

"Oh, uh- Alya, right?" Ladybug asked, playing along- when she really knew it was her best friend.

"Yes, Alya!" The reporter smiled, jumping up and down gleefully. "Okay, so I have three questions. Do you guys have any nicknames for each other?"

"Yes, most of them coming from Chat." Ladybug rolled her eyes, as she began to count inside her brain how many nicknames he gave her.

"Bugaboo, Lady, My Lady, LB- the list goes on and on." Chat smiled at the crowd, who had all sorts of reactions.

"Aww, how sweet!"

"Bluck! What the heck?"

"So sappy, but so cute!"

"Are they dating?"

"Shut up, and let them finish!"

Ladybug grinned at the person who told them to stop, then continued. "I only have two, Kitty and Chaton."

"Okay, cool!" Alya said, pointing the camera to herself. "Now, do you two know each other in civilian life?"

"Yes." The two answered at the same time. "But of course, we aren't going to reveal our identities to others." Ladybug added, getting sour looks from people who wanted to know.

"Aww, okay." Alya sighed in defeat, then perked up because she had one more question. "And are you two dating?"

At that moment, it became so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Chat decided to take this opportunity to fool some people. "There's no exact answer yet- but there's definitely something."

"Yeah." Ladybug joked, playing along- but no one could tell that they were kidding. "It's complicated."

Nathaniel slumped away, leaning into the shadows.

Poor tomato child.

* * *

Finally the party was over, and Marinette and Adrien were currently in the bluenette's room, admiring their gifts from everyone.

"Ah, look at this!" Adrien squealed, opening up a pack of Shopkins. "I love these!"

"Uh, okay then.." Marinette rolled her eyes once again and grabbed the cupcakes, remembering them. "Here- my gift for our anniversary."

"Thanks!" Adrien said, pulling out his own gift. "A sewing kit- I know you needed a new one."

He opened the box the same time Marinette opened her bag, and saw a little cupcake section for Plagg. He took that out of the box and set it next to the two Kwamis, who were currently talking about I guess- Kwami life?

"Wow, thanks!" The bluenette looked through the contents of her bag, then watched Adrien happily nom on a cupcake. "Happy anniversary, partner!"

"You too!" The blonde exclaimed, kind of muffled because of the cupcake.

"POUND IT!"

* * *

 **Ahaha, I might continue the Q & A as a one shot or something as a different fanfic- happy one year anniversary, guys! I can't believe my- or our, if it's your favorite show- is finally one year old!  
**

 **Anyways, I took so long on this chapter, that's why it's so late.**

 **But still, more than 2,000 words! I'm so happy.**

 **I think I am going to make a little cupcake or something to eat as a present for myself.**

 **Bai!  
-Mia**


	7. Timebreaker

**I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

"Well, with or without?" Sabine asks, holding up a flower pin to her blue hair as she watches her daughter stare at her in thought. Today was her and Tom's anniversary, she didn't want it to go wrong.

"Uh, with, I guess?" Marinette answers/asks, and her mother looks in the mirror one more time.

"Are you sure it's not better without?"

"Either way, you look great mom!" Marinette smiles, and Sabine clips the flower into her short, blue hair.

"Really?" Sabine questions, still staring into the mirror. "It's not everyday you celebrate your anniversary of twenty years."

"Marinette, could you come here a second?" Tom yells from the bathroom, and Marinette jogs over quickly to help her dad.

Marinette raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"My mustache!" Tom points out, gesturing to it. "I trimmed and groomed it a bit! What do you think- is it too short, too long, too-"

"Dad, you look cool, but there's only one thing." The bluenette points at her father's apron, and he runs out of the room.

"Thanks!" He shouts, putting his apron away. Marinette chuckles and heads out of the bathroom, heading back into the living room where her parents are located currently.

"You guys are going to be late!" Marinette points to the clock, and pushes her parents out the door.

"Now don't forget Auntie Nadja is going to pick up the cake in thirty minutes." Tom reminds his daughter, who just grins. "I'm counting on you!"

(A/N: I call close friends of my mom and dad Auntie and Uncle, so that's why I'm saying Auntie instead of Mrs. Chamack.)

"Don't worry dad, now go!" Marinette gives them one more shove, and closes the door behind them.

Tikki flies out of Marinette's purse once the coast is clear, and heads over to a plate where a plate of cookies is placed. "Twenty years, that's actually pretty cool!" Marinette exclaims, closing some cabinet doors.

"Well, you know what they say- time flies when you're having fun!" Tikki chirps, nibbling on a cookie.

"And stays still when you're doing homework." Marinette sighs, heading upstairs with her kwami.

Right now, Alix Kubdel, a friend of Marinette's is sitting at a table with her father. Today is her birthday, (well it's thought to be her birthday,) and she is out with her father since he has something to give her.

Alix notices Marinette's parents walk in, and she gives a little wave before turning back to her father. "Oh, that's Marinette's parents; you know, she's one of my good friends?"

"Right, right, they make the best bread in all of Paris." Mr. Kubdel notes, looking at Alix's sneakers. "Couldn't you have made an effort to dress up today, Alix?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What?" Alix says, defending herself. "I took off my cap."

"But this is a very special day!"

"It's just a birthday."

"It's a very special birthday." Mr. Kubdel reaches into his jacket pocket and brings out a silver pocket watch of some sort, making Alix look bored. "This is a family heirloom. It was made by one of our ancestors, so very many years ago. Whenever someone comes of age, they inherit the watch."

"Thanks, dad." Alix says politely, turning him down. "But I already have a pretty cool watch. It's synced up to my smartphone." She taps a few buttons on her touch watch, and her dad sets it in front of her.

"But there's more that meets the eye." He opens the watch for a few seconds, and a blue hologram like thing appears. "Let's just say this ancestor was ahead of his time." He snaps the watch close, and Alix is in awe. "But I understand, unless you want new skates instead."

"No, it's fine dad! It's so cool!" Alix exclaims, grinning at her dad. Her phone rings, and her dad stares at it.

"Are you friends waiting?"

"No, it's fine- I don't want to bail on you."

"Hang out with your friends." Mr. Kubdel hands the watch to Alix, and she takes it carefully while grabbing her cap. "Now take good care of it."

"Thanks dad, I will!" She hugs him for a few seconds, then rushes out of the restaurant.

"Come on Mari, you can remember the formula!" Tikki cheers encouragingly, and Marinette rubs her temples.

"Maybe I would be able to remember if you weren't distracting me with your encouraging words!" Marinette groans, causing Tikki to giggle.

Her phone rings, and Tikki flies over to it and gives it to Marinette. "Hey Alya." Marinette says, playing with a heart charm on her phone that Adrien gave her for when she was sick.

"Hey girl, when are you going to be here?" Alya questions, holding the phone to her ear.

"The what?"

"The bet for Kim and Alix, aren't you doing the banner? Everyone is counting on you."

"Oh, right, the Kim and Alix's bet- well, uh, I'll be there in around two minutes!" Marinette tries to cover up that she's nervous, and Alya seems to buy it.

"Kay girl, come ASAP!" Alya ends the call, and Marinette looks around for the banner.

"Gotcha!" She snatches the banner from where it is on her desk, and she sets a timer for twenty minutes on her phone.

"Marinette, the cake!" Tikki reasons, and Marinette grabs her and puts her into her purse gently.

"Don't worry, I have time!" Marinette assures her, running down the trapdoor and and into the living room. From there, she makes it out to the front door, running to the park where the bet is held.

* * *

"Marinette, you'll never make it there in time!" Tikki informs her, but Marinette keeps running.

Marinette thinks for a moment, then says, "Well, I can get there quicker as Ladybug!" She runs into a dark alley and transforms, much to the annoyance of her kwami. As Ladybug, she whips out her yoyo and swings from building to building, and people start to take photos and videos.

Finally, she gets to the park with the poster, and she hides behind a tree. "Tikki, Spots Off."

Tikki flies out of her earrings, and turns to face Marinette. "See, told you I would get here on time!" Marinette grins, checking her phone. "Oh no, I only have eighteen minutes now!"

Tikki flies into her purse, and Marinette runs over to her classmates with the banner. She unravels it, and her classmates crowd around her to gaze at the banner. "Cool, Marinette!" Adrien compliments, earning a smile from the bluenette.

"You guys on Alix's team chose the wrong side to cheer on." Kim smirks, stretching. "See, she's probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me."

"You spoke way too soon, Kim." Alix replies, rolling in with her skates. "Your stupid bets are over."

"Uh, you're no match for me, Alix. My neck is way bigger than your thigh."

"Is that a good thing?" Alix shoots back, getting glares from Kim's side of the race.

Max interrupts the two by stepping in front of them with a small notepad. "Once again, let's review the official rules." Max looks down at the book, and reads the list of rules. "So, both of you will have to do two laps around the fountains. The first one over the finish line wins; if Kim wins, Alix will give her skates. If Alix wins, no more bets for the rest of the year."

"We're through with all of these stupid dares!" Juleka shouts, cheering for Alix.

"Uh huh, that's right!" Ivan agrees, backing up Juleka.

"Oh your marks, get set-" Max is interrupted by Alix skating over to Alya, and Kim falls on his face- making everyone laugh.

"Giving up already?" Kim asks smugly, watching Alix hand her watch to Alya.

"Can you take care of this for me, Alya?" Alix asks, and Alya has a confused look on her face.

"But girl, I can't- I have to-"

"Thanks! Guard it with your life- it's a family heirloom!" Alix reminds the reporter, who still looks confused. The pink haired girl skates back over right next to Kim, and waits for Max to start.

"Hey Mari, watch this watch for me, will ya?" Alya asks, handing the bluenette the watch.

"Alya, I can't- I'm holding up the banner- whoa!" Marinette almost falls flat on her face and almost drops the watch, but Adrien swiftly grabs it before anything bad happens.

"Need help?" He asks with a teasing grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, just help me up." Marinette replies, and Adrien pulls her up.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Max yells, letting Alix and Kim race.

The two of them are already on the second lap, and everyone is watching peacefully until-

"Adrikins, what do you have there?" Chloe questions, grabbing at the watch. "Is it some super old case or something?"

"Careful, Chloe, it's Alix's!" He warns her, but she still keeps at it.

"If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless." Chloe inspects the watch for a few seconds, until Marinette jumps in.

"Give it back to Adrien, Chloe!"

Chloe ignores Marinette and opens the watch, gasping when she sees the blue hologram. Taken aback, she accidentally drops it onto the racetrack, and one of Alix's skates breaks it. "Yeah! I won!" She cheers, until she sees the watch under her feet. She skates over to Alya. "Did you do this?!"

"I had to videotape the race!" Alya explains. "So, I gave it to Marinette, who had to hold the banner, so Adrien took it, then Chloe snatched it and dropped it onto the track, breaking it!"

"My dad gave this to me! It's a family heirloom!" Alix cries, staring down at it.

"It was an accident." Marinette assures her.

"We didn't mean any harm at all, Alix." Adrien says quietly.

"As if, I didn't have anything to do with it!" Chloe scoffs, running away.

"Yeah right! Chloe, this is all your fault!" Alix says angrily, skating away with the pieces of the broken watch.

The whole class watches as she skates away. "Alix, come back!" Marinette pleads.

"Marinette, what about your Auntie Nadja's cake?" Tikki questions, raising a tiny kwami eyebrow.

"There's still time!" Marinette exclaims, staying at the track. "Hide, Tikki!"

"Such disappointment, frustration and negativity.." Hawkmoth observes Alix from his lair, and sees her sadly plop down on the ground, looking at the silver pocket watch.

"Oh, it fills my heart with excitement!" Hawkmoth cheers, summoning a milky white butterfly.

A small one flies over to him in his right hand, and he covers his free hand with it, turning it a dark purple color. "Go ahead my little akuma, go ahead and evilise her!" He cackles, watching as the butterfly flies through a small hole and over the streets of Paris.

"Bon appetit." A waiter reveals some delicious food to Sabine and Tom, and walks away with the remains of their side dish that they ate.

"This looks good." Sabine notes, digging into the soup. Tom is about to spoon some into his mouth, but he gets a phone call. He reluctantly picks it up, wondering who it is.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hi Tom, it's Nadja." The reporter explains that Marinette wasn't there to give her the cake, and Tom is slightly mad at his daughter right now.

"Uh, Mari should be home- I'll call her phone." Tom assures her, ending the call.

"Who was that?" Sabine asks, taking a sip of her soup.

"Nadja. I'm going to call Marinette right now."

"Maybe we could fix it?" Marinette questions, sitting next to Alix.

"Mari, this watch was sick! One of a kind, my ancestor made it! It can't be fixed." Alix sighs sadly.

"Well, there has to be a way to fix it."

"How? Go back in time? When you can do that, tell me." Alix says, skating away with the remains of the watch.

Marinette sighs and watches her friend skate away, until her phone interrupts her thoughts. "Oh no, this can't be good." She comments quietly, checking the Caller ID. "Hi, dad." She says, picking up.

Alix skates away around the track a few times, trying to fight back her tears, until the black butterfly strikes again and infects her skates. Hawkmoth's signature butterfly silhouette appears around her eyes, as he speaks to her. "Hello there, Timebreaker. I'm Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the power to go back in time to restore your watch, but you must do me a favor in return when Ladybug and Chat come to save the day."

"You got it, dude." Alix stands up, transforming into Timebreaker.

Marinette sighs as she listens to her dad lecture her on responsibility. "Auntie Nadja is outside, waiting for her cake."

"Uh, I've got to go! Can't keep Auntie Nadja waiting!" She laughs nervously, ending the call.

"What was she doing?" Sabine asks, taking a sip of water.

"Listening to music in her room." Tom sighs, enjoying his soup.

Timebreaker speeds towards the students, and Adrien recognizes that it's Alix. "Run!" He warns them, running as far away from the park as possible to add effect; but he was really going to transform in a bush.

Kim runs away, trying to escape but Timebreaker presses her hand to his back. "Stop Alix, what are you doing?!" Marinette shouts, and Timebreaker turns to the bluenette.

"The name is Timebreaker now- and I'm going to go back in time and save my watch! Besides, Kim was a pain in the back and he gave me so much energy! And maybe you will too, with your desire to design all the time." Timebreaker sneers, skating towards Marinette.

The bluenette dodges and runs away, and Timebreaker just forgets about her and goes to terrorize some students.

Marinette runs to where Adrien was hiding- which was behind a bush, again- and sits down next to him. "We need to transform!" Marinette pants, and Tikki and Plagg fly out.

"You're right." He says. "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

* * *

"Time is out, Timebreaker!" Ladybug shouts, tripping Timebreaker with her yoyo. Chat Noir snickers, and Ladybug throws a 'stop laughing right now, this is serious!' look.

"Help, please help me!" Timebreaker acts, holding out her hand to Rose who reluctantly inches over to help.

The sweet, blonde haired girl grabs her hand, and helps her up just as she freezes. "Ha! Sweet Rose, always thinking of others before herself." Timebreaker cackles, getting up by herself. She checks her time meter which shows one minute.

"I've got to take her akuma before she freezes others!" Ladybug whispers to Chat, who nods.

The two of them sneak up on her, who feels their presence and turns around. "Let me guess, we're all playing a game of tag and you're it?" Chat asks teasingly, and Timebreaker nods.

"Exactly!" Timebreaker sneers, trying to touch Chat. He dodges, and she presses the air instead.

"Missed me." He sticks out his tongue in a child like way. Timebreaker shrugs and turns around to see Alya, who is recording the whole thing. "RUN!" Chat warns her, but Alya's too late. He moves back towards Ladybug, who has a shocked look on her face.

Timebreaker presses her hand gently to Alya's arm, and Alya stops in mid air. "NO!" Ladybug cries, and Chat pats her back assuringly. "And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go back in time!" Ladybug remembers, watching as Timebreaker almost hits Ivan.

She quickly whips out her yoyo, running up to Timebreaker and tripping her again. Ivan smiles thankfully and runs away, leaving Ladybug and Timebreaker by themselves. "Timebreaker, you're so close! Grab the earrings!" Hawkmoth informs Timebreaker who nods and lunges at Ladybug.

Ladybug closes her eyes, expecting to be hit by Timebreaker's hand.

She feels nothing but a pair of arms wrapped around her.

No. She thinks, opening her eyes. "CHAT NOIR, NO!" She cries into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. He's so sweet, he shouldn't have done that! Ladybug thinks to herself, as Timebreaker checks her meter.

"Oh, wow, six minutes in one person! Must be all his nine lives." Timebreaker snickers, doing a salute with all her hand. "Gotta go back to the past and save my watch. Later, Ladybug."

Ladybug holds onto Chat Noir tightly, until he's almost gone. "Timebreaker, take his Miraculous before he's gone!" Hawkmoth reminds her, and Timebreaker simply laughs.

"Don't worry Hawkmoth, I have a sick plan." Timebreaker says, and Chat Noir is already gone into the air. She turns to see he's gone, then shrugs and skates over to a hole in the middle of the track.

Ladybug frowns and wraps her yoyo around one of Timebreaker's skates, pulling her along into the portal with Timebreaker.

The two are back to the moment where Alix and Kim are racing, and Ladybug gasps as she sees Chloe grab at the watch. "What's that, Adrien?" Chloe asks, inspecting the watch.

"Careful, it's Alix's." Adrien frowns, staring at Chloe as she keeps looking at it.

"If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless." Chloe giggles, as Marinette butts in.

"Give it back to Adrien!" Marinette demands, turning around.

"Chloe!" Ladybug yells, getting their attention. Adrien is in shock as he looks back from Ladybug to Marinette.

"What?" He whispers quietly, and Marinette looks confused as she looks in her bag for Tikki- she's still there.

"Chloe, put the watch down!" Ladybug screams, and Chloe drops the watch in shock.

"NO!" Timebreaker shrieks, looking directly at Ladybug. "Ladybug- now it's YOU to blame! I need more minutes!" Timebreaker looks at her meter count, and waits for Alix to be akumatized.

Alix looks down at the floor, and skates over to the watch. "Ladybug- it's all YOUR fault!"

"Get out of here, and don't let her touch you!" Ladybug informs her classmates, and they all run away, Marinette staying behind a bush waiting with Adrien.

Timebreaker skates over to Alix, who is father away from the bush. Ladybug uses her yoyo to join Marinette and Adrien behind the bush. "Who are you?" Marinette asks, squinting her eyes.

"Look, I'm you from a few minutes in the future." Ladybug says, staring into their eyes. "You need to go and give the cake to Auntie Nadja, so we don't get in trouble by dad."

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Marinette questions, raising an eyebrow.

"It's really you!" Tikki says, popping up from Marinette's purse. "I can feel it!"

"Well, if you say so." Marinette smiles warmly at her future self, then runs off.

"And as for you," Ladybug says, turning to Adrien. "You need to transform!"

"Where am I? I mean- my future self?" Adrien looks around, but there's no one there.

"No time, transform!" Ladybug prompts, pushing Plagg out of Adrien's jacket.

Adrien sighs in confusion and says, "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

Timebreaker skates over to Timebreaker 2 and holds out a hand, and Timebreaker 2 reluctantly takes it. "I'm you, from a few minutes in the future." Timebreaker explains, and Timebreaker 2 nods.

 _"Well, I want my watch back."_

"I do too, we better go and get some minutes."

 _"Agreed."_

The two Timebreakers skate and look for some people to grab energy from.

* * *

I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Let's go!" Ladybug exclaims, running over to the track. Chat Noir nods and follows behind, and the two of them take out their weapons and get ready for any sort of attack.

The two Timebreakers drop in all of a sudden, startling Chat Noir. "Uh, am I seeing double?" Chat asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have time to explain that, either." Ladybug rolls her eyes, watching as the two Timebreakers talk to each other.

"The energy from these two are going to give us enough time to go back!" Timebreaker 1 exclaims, pointing to the two superheroes.

"I want my watch back, let's do it!" Timebreaker 2 sneers, walking towards them.

"Don't let them touch you!" Ladybug warns Chat, and he smiles.

"Don't worry LB, I can handle them!"

"Oh, hold on." Nadja holds the phone close to her ear, and watches as Marinette runs towards the bakery. "She's coming. Thanks, Tom."

"Oh- h- hi, Auntie Nadja!" Marinette pants, setting her hands on her knees. Nadja smiles at the bluenette, and Marinette opens up the bakery doors to fetch the cake on the counter.

It's a Eiffel Tower cake covered with different colored macarons. It's around a foot long, and is set on a white lacey plate. "Here you go!" Marinette smiles, handing the cake carefully to Nadja who takes it graciously.

"Thank you, Marinette." Nadja follows Marinette outside, and she checks the watch on her wrist. "Oh no, it's almost time for the celebration!" She turns back to teenager. "Thanks again, Marinette."

"Oh, no problem, Auntie Nadja!" Marinette says, walking back into the bakery. She runs to the back part of the bakery, where there are no windows. "Tikki, we need to transform!"

"Why?" Tikki furrows her kwami eyebrows, and Marinette groans.

"Because Adrien and Ladybug- I mean, me, need help!"

"Okay, just say the words!"

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

"We have enough speed!" Timebreaker 1 exclaims, checking her time meter. "We should go hardcore on Ladybug and Chat!"

"Agreed." Timebreaker 2 nods, skating towards the cat and ladybug themed superheroes.

"I thought we were chasing them?" Chat asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, no time for messing around!" Ladybug scolds, slapping her hand gently on his head.

"Purr." Chat closes his eyes, and smiles sweetly, while Ladybug just looks at him in confusion.

"Did you just purr?"

The Timebreakers just roll their eyes and skate towards the two of them, holding out their hands. "HYAHHHHH!"

Ladybug and Chat close their eyes, saying their last wishes. "AHH, LADYBUG YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND FOREVER-"

"PLEASE LORD, SAVE ME AND CHAT, WE DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Need a hand?" Ladybug 2 swings in, landing next to Ladybug and Chat. Her yoyo flings back Timebreaker 1 and Timebreaker 2, and they're sprawled on the floor.

"Thanks!" Ladybug 1 smiles, waving at Ladybug 2.

"They're unstoppable on their rollerblades.." Ladybug 2 notes, thinking deeply.

"And insanely fast on the ground!"

"So what if they're not on the ground?" Ladybug 2 rubs her chin, Ladybug 1 doing the same thing.

"Two Ladybugs?" Chat questions, a grin on his face. "HASHTAG, BEST FRIEND SQUAD!"

Both Ladybug 1 and 2 roll their eyes, looking as Timebreaker 1 and Timebreaker 2 get back on their feet. "There's been a change of plan." Timebreaker 1 glares at the three superheroes, while Timebreaker 2 quirks her head to the side.

"We should go back in time, there will be less of them!"

"Good idea." Timebreaker 1 smirks, while they both skate away.

"They're planning to go back in time again!" The two Ladybugs tell Chat, who smiles in amusement. "LUCKY CHARM!"

A bicycle lock and a traffic cone fall from the sky, appearing into the Ladybugs' arms.

"Got any ideas?" Ladybug 1 asks, and Ladybug 2 nods 'no.'

"While the two of you figure it out, I'll go ahead and buy you some time." Chat does a two finger salute, and runs towards the two skaters, his staff in his hand.

The two Ladybugs use their vision, which highlights a ice cream sign. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ladybug 1 questions, looking at her other self.

"Of course!"

Chat Noir creeps behind a wall silently, looking over at the two Timebreakers. "CATACLYSM!" He shouts, throwing his right hand into the air. Small black dots surround his gloved hand, while he presses his hand firmly to the wall he's currently hiding behind.

The concrete crumbles at once, almost trapping the two Timebreakers. "Huh?" They say at the same time, looking behind them as they skate faster, missing the concrete. They look ahead, seeing one of the Ladybugs. "Let's freeze her on our way!" Timebreaker 1 points to one of the Ladybugs, while Timebreaker 2 nods.

While the two of them are so concentrated to freeze Ladybug, the two Ladybugs are setting up the trap. One of the Ladybugs set down the bicycle lock down, while the other Ladybug takes the ice cream sign and sets it on top of the cone to make a ramp.

"We're going too fast!" Timebreaker 1 shrieks, tangling her arms with the other Timebreaker's arms.

The two get flung onto the ramp, and their feet get trapped by the bicycle lock.

Ladybug 1 grabs their skates handing the other pair to the other Ladybug while they both rip it open. "No more evil doing for you anymore, little akuma." They both say in unison, while they take out their yoyos.

"Time to de-evil-ise!" They yell, catching the butterflies with their yoyos. "GOTCHA!"

At the same time, they gently tap their yoyo. "Bye bye, little butterfly." They both grab their lucky charms, throwing them up into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Little ladybugs whir around, fixing everything up- the concrete wall, the two Timebreakers are together, and just before the two Ladybugs are back together, they do a little fist bump. "Pound it!"

Ladybug walks over back to Alix, who is sprawled on the ground, rubbing her head. "Here." Ladybug smiles, handing Alix the watch.

"Oh, cool! How did you fix it? Thank you!" She pauses for a minute, looking at the watch. "I should have never have given it to someone else to watch. It was my responsibility."

"Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know."

"Right! Thanks again, Ladybug!" Alix grins, running off with her skates.

"Aww, what actually happened to my other self?" Chat Noir asked, leaning his head on Ladybug's shoulder.

"Uh, you don't want to know." Ladybug displays a sour look, then pushes Chat's head gently off of her shoulder. "We should go."

"Okay, but you'll have to tell me later!" Chat says, sticking out his tongue childishly while Ladybug runs off. He chases after with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Next episode: Copycat**

 **~Mia**


	8. Copycat

**I don't own Miraculous.**

* * *

Marinette was sitting on her balcony with Tikki, waiting for Adrien to call so the two of them could head down to the ceremony at the park. Recently, a talented artist named Theo Barbot created two, lifelike statues of Ladybug and Chat.

Adrien was at fencing practice, and it was taking longer than expected. "Tikki, when is he going to get here?" Marinette groaned, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"I don't know Marinette- I don't see the future or have any special powers! I'm just a kwami."

"Fine." Marinette headed back down into the shade of her room, where there was air conditioning and coolness. Tikki followed behind, and landed on her desk, while Marinette paced back and forth in her pink room, waiting for the call.

"You know what?" Marinette said to her door. "I am going to get some treats! None for Adrien, all just for me!" She opened the door, and ran out, shutting the door behind her firmly.

Tikki laughed at her silly wielder, and began to eat the cookies when-

Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test, when things go wrong!

Tikki looked at the silver box that humans called a phone, and just stared at it for a few seconds before-

Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love always so strong!

"Marinette!" She yelled the loudest that a kwami could. "Your silver box is ringing!"

The bluenette barged into her room, with a plate of macarons balanced on her forearm. "It's called a phone, by the way!" She informed Tikki, but the kwami just shrugged and continued to eat her cookies.

Marinette set down the macarons on the table, and picked up her silver phone. "Hello?" She asked, expecting Adrien's voice.

"Hurry up and get to the school, I'm done with practice!" Adrien told her, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, be there in five! I'm already on my way there!" Marinette lied, crossing her fingers. Before Adrien could say, "No, you're not on your way there." she ended the call, making Adrien facepalm his forehead.

"Time to transform!" Marinette exclaimed, and Tikki sighed. "TIKKi, SPOTS ON!"

"No, Marinette, wait, my cookies-"

Tikki was sucked into the earrings before she could finish her sentence, and Marinette was transformed into Ladybug.

Ladybug picked up the plate of macarons and inserted them gently into a bag, then ran up the balcony stairs to get to the actual balcony itself. She gripped firmly onto the bag and used her yoyo to swing from building to building, and then she landed in front of the school.

Lots of people were gasping and taking pictures, but she just headed up the stairs and made her way into the main building of the school, where students were hustling and bustling- even though it was lunch break.

Chat was found there too, perched on a bench. It looked like her classmates were questioning him and interviewing him, so she decided to be a buzzkill and run over there. "Ah, Ladybug, my best friend!" Chat made room for the other superhero, who didn't take the seat.

"C'mon you silly cat, we need to get to the ceremony!"

Many people forgot about the ceremony, and started to head out of the school to attend. Alya stayed behind, filming this LadyNoir moment. "Okay, Lady, let's go!" Chat pole vaulted himself near the door, Ladybug trailing behind.

"Great job on these statues, Theo!" Mayor Bourgeois praised the teenager, who smiled at the Mayor in return.

"Thank you, Mayor!" He turned to the piece of paper he was currently holding in his hand. It was a photo of Ladybug jumping in the air. Theo thought she looked beautiful. "I can't wait to meet her. She's my inspiration! I hope she'll autograph this photo.."

"Well, it's nearly time!" Mayor Bourgeois informed him, looking at his watch. "Ladybug and Chat Noir should be here soon..."

Around ten minutes later, Ladybug and Chat landed in front of the two statues, looking at all of the people who came to watch, which was about sixty or seventy people.

"Okay, it is time to start!" Mayor Bourgeois handed Ladybug and Chat a giant pair of scissors, where they worked together to cut the red ribbon. "We pay homage to the people who saved us many times. Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Theo made his way over to Ladybug, who was surrounded by a lot of people. Chat Noir was too, but Ladybug had about five more people than he did. "Excuse me, sorry." Theo said, trying to push his way through the crowds.

When he was finally through, Chat Noir noticed that Theo looked like he really like Ladybug. From the way he looked at her, talked about her, the dopey smile on his face, and the blush tinting his cheeks- well, Chat Noir couldn't take it.

He jumped in front of Ladybug, taking her hand. "C'mon Ladybug, we need to go!"

Ladybug's cheeks soon turned red too. Was he jealous about something, or someone?

Chat Noir himself tried to convince himself he was NOT jealous. Besides, Ladybug- I mean, Marinette was his friend! He didn't want to ruin things with her!

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ladybug asked, walking side by side with Chat. Chat flicked one of his silicone cat ears, which bounced back in the position it was previously in. His ears were quite flexible, and he could stretch it a few inches back- but we're getting off topic.

"He was totally trying to ask you out!" Chat claimed, brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes. "He's like, eighteen, and we're like fourteen!" The superhero looked down at the ground, trying to avoid the bluenette's bright blue eyes.

"Alright.." Ladybug trailed off, but by the way Chat was talking, she could tell he was jealous. He is actually pretty cute when he is jealous- no, Mari, you have OTHER priorities to care about. Ladybug thought, mentally hitting herself in her head.

"Who does he think he is?" Theo asked himself, pacing back and forth at his studio. He walked over to his desk, slamming his hands down on the table. "I could have had a chance with her, but NO!" Theo looked angrily down at the wooden table, cursing Chat Noir silently under his breath.

The teenager knocked over the mold for Chat Noir's head, sending it flying down to the ground. It landed, all floppy like. It looked like there was a crack in it, but Theo honestly didn't care.

"Chat Noir doesn't deserve her." Theo sneered. "But I do!"

Theo snatched the picture that Ladybug was supposed to sign from the table, and he crumpled it ever-so-slightly before realizing what he did.

I personally, the narrator, don't feel sorry for him.

"Oh great, someone who hates Chat Noir like I do..." Hawkmoth trailed, looking at Theo in amusement through his window screen. He summoned a pure white butterfly, and simply covered a gloved hand with it, turning the milky white bug a dark purplish black color.

"Now, I need you to evilise this man, okay?" Hawkmoth cooed to the butterfly, who just flapped it's wings in response.

"Fly away, my little butterfly and evilise him!"

The dark butterfly flew out a crack in the window, flying off to young Theo's studio.

Theo sat down angrily in a chair, kicking over a few items as he walked by. He was still mad at Chat Noir for ruining things with him and Ladybug, and actually thought for a second for suing him, but that wouldn't make sense, would it?

He gazed down at Ladybug's picture in his hand. She looked flawless, like she always did. He really thinked that the two of them had a chance together. Maybe get to know her, date her- she would reveal herself to him, and they would get married!

It was still a major 'if' though.

Without him noticing, the same black butterfly infected the picture of his beloved Ladybug, turning it a black color. He sat up as someone with a deep and soothing voice talked to him.

"Hello there, Copycat. I am Hawkmoth. Go ahead and replace Chat Noir- I won't stop you." The voice said, and Theo smiled evilly.

"The very thought of it makes me purr."

He sat up, turning into a carbon copy of Chat Noir. It was unreal, he petted himself and felt the top of his head- completely blonde and soft. He walked out, and people started to take photos of the Copycat as he made his way to the museum.

Click, click!

More photos came his way, as he put a straw in his mouth and walked towards a painting. Perfect. He grabbed it, the security guard noticing right away. "Chat Noir, what are you doing?" The police officer reasoned, but Copycat just ran off into the distance.

Ladybug walked through the streets of Paris, for Chat Noir left for some photoshoot of his. She walked over to a big crowd looking at a TV in the middle of the street. What's happening? She thought to herself, walking over to the group.

"What's going on here?" Ladybug asked a local person, looked at her over.

"How do we know it's really her?"

"It's me, I swear!" Ladybug crossed her hand over her heart, and the girl she asked relaxed a tiny bit. Ladybug straightened up her back, trying to look professional, as the citizen looked up at the superhero.

"Well- Chat Noir- he, stole something from the museum!"

"What?!" The bluenette asked, clutching her hair in annoyance. She briefly thanked the citizen, and ran off.

Adrien leaned towards the window of the limo, looking outside of all the fangirls waving. He *sort of* liked Marinette now. He loved his fans, but sometimes he wanted them to BACK OFF.

Nathalie turned up the radio, and Adrien listened intently as Nadja Chamack spoke about a robbery at the museum.

"Anyways, the thief is no other than Paris' beloved superhero, Chat Noir!"

Adrien almost spat out his apple juice, and he set the cup back down in the holder. He listened carefully as the fake Chat said, "This painting is the Cat's Meow."

"Stop the limo, I'm going to the park real quick!" Adrien exclaimed, and the Gorilla stopped the limo at a halt as they pulled over to the right side of the road. Adrien hopped out, and ran to the signature alley where nobody ever went.

"His puns are terrible!" Adrien complained to his kwami who had a small block of cheese in his hand. "He's making a bad image for me!"

Before Plagg could say anything, Adrien yelled quietly, "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

The real Chat Noir quietly crept across the museum, waiting for Copycat to arrive. As he walked silently across the deserted halls, he looked around to see if there's any policemen.

Nope, just him and the paintings.

Until he's grabbed by the shoulders. "Whoa!" He fought off a police officer, then backs away, hands in the air. "I'm the real Chat Noir!"

Agent Roger motioned for his policemen to stop, then Chat Noir makes his way to a table with a straw. He inspects it for a moment, until-

SWOOSH!

The gates close, trapping Chat Noir inside with all these paintings. "But I'm the real one!" He complained, banging on the handles as he watches Agent Roger murmur something into his black walkie talkie.

"The cat's trapped. I repeat, the cat is trapped."

Ladybug rushed over to the museum, seeing blurs of people's faces as they watch, pull out their phones, and take videos and photos. She turns around to see Mayor Bourgeois, who is chatting with Agent Roger. She passes through the crowd, stopping two feet away from where Agent Roger and the Mayor are standing. "Mr. Mayor," She began, getting his attention. "This is ridiculous!"

"Don't worry Ladybug, leave this to the professionals." Agent Roger assured her, as Ladybug stomped away from the crowd.

"Hmph!"

"Ugh, do they really not believe me?" Chat Noir asked himself, pacing back and forth in his cage. He looked out, and sees that nobody is guarding the gate. "I guess that nobody cares to pay attention to this cat!"

He throws his right gloved hand in the air, shouting, "CATACLYSM!" Like always, black dots surround his gloved hand, and he presses it to the gate, turning it all dusty and rusty.

The gate falls down, rust and all as he runs out past the police officers. "Can't keep this cat contained!" He snickered, running off.

"Hey!" A police officer yelled, chasing after the superhero. Grabbing out his walkie talkie, he added, "The cat is out of the bag!"

"Well, if he is so innocent, why is he running away?" Agent Roger raised an eyebrow, waiting for Ladybug's response.

"Well, would you want to be stuck in a cage?" She countered, turning back to her yoyo.

"Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test, when things go-"

Ladybug opened up her yoyo, and saw that Chat Noir had summoned her. "Yes?"

"You know I'm innocent, right, Bugaboo?" Chat Noir winked, making Ladybug blush under her mask.

"Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo!"

"Don't worry, I'll find the thief and the Copycat. You can count on it!" Chat Noir exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. Oops. He was spotted by a helicopter. The chopper landed, flawlessly with no bumps, as Agent Roger ran out of the helicopter.

"Give up, Chat Noir!" Agent Roger screamed, chasing Chat Noir down the stairs of the building they were on.

Suddenly, the place was swarmed by people, and the police team had to fight their way through as Chat Noir went to the restroom and transformed back into Adrien. "Ah, who is this Copycat?!" He angrily asked Plagg, who shrugged.

"Isn't it that Theo guy?"

"You're right! I'm a cat, I should have known he was fishy!"

"You don't even like fish!"

"Whatever!" Adrien replied casually, as he snuck out from the bathroom. He slid on his hood, watching as everyone rushed by, trying to capture Chat Noir.

He looked around for a few seconds, escaping to the back door of the building where nobody was. It was the perfect location to transform and call Ladybug. "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

Ladybug jumped from building to building, concerned. Where was Chat Noir? Did he get captured by the police? All her questions were answered as she received another call from Chat Noir. "Where are you?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

Chat Noir waved her off, telling her to be quiet. "I found his hideout."

"Who's?" Ladybug questioned, her eyebrows still raised.

"Copycat's!"

"Oh. Send me the pinpoint!" She commanded, ending the call. She inserted her yoyo back into her sash, and continued jumping building to building as Chat Noir texted her the location spot.

Chat Noir jumped into Copycat's lair, searching his surroundings. He saw a table, with a few sculptures on it. Nobody was there, so he continued looking around until-

Ching-ching!

He's surrounded by chains. He lifts up his claw into the air, yelling summoning his power. "CATACLYSM!" Instead of breaking the chains, Copycat places a box in front of him, wasting the Cataclysm.

"Why did you push Ladybug away from me? Do you like her?" Copycat demanded an answer, and he demanded it now, as Chat Noir nodded his head, 'No.'

But Copycat knew better. "You don't deserve her! Besides, you ruined my chances with her." Turning his back, he added, "And why would she save someone as clumsy as you?"

"We're partners; of course she would save me." Chat Noir replied bitterly, a sour look on his face as he faced Copycat. "I bet you don't know the meaning of that word."

"No, actually, she won't save you." Copycat grabbed Chat Noir's staff, and called Ladybug. "Ladybug, I caught the fake! C'mon, Bugaboo, you better hurry up!" He imitated Chat Noir, and actually sounded like him as well.

"Oh, okay. Don't worry, I'm almost there!"

Copycat ended the call before Chat Noir could tell her it was a trap.

Copycat laughed evilly as he realized that Ladybug was almost all his. He was so excited to replace Chat Noir and become her partner, and maybe, just maybe, they would develop a relationship.

In his wildest dreams.

* * *

"I'm here!" Ladybug exclaimed, going through an opening in the ceiling. She landed down on the ground, and Chat Noir sighed in relief, thankful that she was here to save him. "Wow, he looks exactly like you!"

"I know, right?" Copycat smiled goofily and rubbed the back of his head. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Um, sure." Ladybug tittered, obviously taken aback by his response. "What's his akuma?"

"It's his ring." Copycat smiled, pointing to Chat Noir's ring.

As Ladybug was taking it off, Chat Noir uttered, "C'mon, if you don't believe it's me, ask him for our friendship!" Chat Noir winked, and Ladybug realized that the one that was awkward was the Copycat.

"Fine.. How close are we, Chat Noir?" Ladybug leaned into Copycat's face, making him nervous.

"Uh, we're um, good friends, and uh-"

"Wrong! We're best friends. Besides, losers are liars, and even though the real Chat Noir annoys me to death, he has NEVER lied to me." Ladybug smirked at Copycat, who suddenly had a bitter look on his face.

"Sorry Ladybug, but I love you! Nobody else can have you!" Copycat raised his right hand into the air, screaming, "CATACLYSM!"

Chat Noir cringed. This fake Chat Noir was really trying hard.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air, and like always, little hearts surrounded it. From the sky dropped a spoon, and she looked at it in disbelief as Copycat rushed towards them. "A spoon?"

Quickly, Ladybug reacts by holding up the chains; wasting Copycat's own Cataclysm. The chains turn to dust, freeing Chat Noir. "Great job, Lady!" Chat Noir cheers, doing a quick little dance.

"Okay, now where's his akuma?" Ladybug asks, raising an eyebrow.

"The photo of you in his pocket." Chat Noir informs, pointing to his look alike's pocket. Inside, you could barely see the piece of paper, but it was still there.

Before Ladybug grabs the photo, Chat Noir's ring beeps. "Ha!" Copycat scoffs, flipping a piece of his short hair. "You're going to change back before me! And everyone will see your identity!"

"I already know his identity, so it wouldn't really matter." Ladybug shot back, rolling her sky blue eyes.

Chat Noir charges towards Copycat, and he responds by taking out his and Chat Noir's own staff that he stole. Ladybug jumps in, using her yoyo to stop them. "He's pretty good." She remarks, rubbing her chin.

"Don't need to rub it in!" Chat Noir exclaims, rolling his green, emerald eyes.

"Told you I'm better than him!" Copycat snickers, and Ladybug uses her yoyo to take away Chat Noir's staff from Copycat. She throws it at Chat Noir, who catches it and grins. "Thanks!"

The two Chats fight, and then Ladybug grabs Chat Noir's arm. "Hey, I'm the real one!" Copycat claims, stopping the two of them, and grabbing Ladybug's arm.

"He's lying, I'm the real one!" Chat Noir claims, stomping his foot.

"Now the two of you are both annoying me to bits!" Ladybug stomps both of her feet, startling the two cats. "Okay, show me your ring, how many pads do you have?"

Without any reluctance, Chat Noir shows his ring, and Copycat holds back his. "Ha!" Ladybug throws her yoyo to catch Chat Noir, then she releases him towards Copycat. "Chat Noir, scratch attack!"

"Gladly." Chat Noir lunges towards Copycat, knocking him to the ground.

While the two of them are distracted, Ladybug uses her lucky vision to show her Chat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yoyo and the spoon. She uses all of these objects to make a fishing rod. "Time to go akuma fishing!"

Ladybug uses the fishing rod to latch Copycat onto the ceiling, and she tears the photo away from Copycat. "No more evil doing for you anymore, little akuma." She spins her yoyo in a spiral, and capture the black butterfly. "TIME TO DE-EVIL-ISE!" She catches her yoyo base, ready to release the butterfly. "Gotcha!"

She gently presses the yoyo, the dark butterfly is now a milky white color. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She whispers, throwing the spoon into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Everything is returned back to normal, including Copycat who is now Theo. "What in the world happened?" He asks, lying down on the floor.

Chat Noir and Ladybug inch towards them. "Here, sorry I didn't get to autograph your photo." Ladybug grabs a nearby pen, using it to sign the photo. "I loved the statues you made!"

Her earrings beep, signifying it's time to go. "Well, we're off. Let's go, Chat!"

Ladybug runs off, and Chat Noir is about to go before he's summoned by Theo. "It's okay Chat, I know you like her."

Chat Noir nods his head no, and pats Theo on the shoulder reassuringly before racing off to find his best friend.

He still has the same thought over and over again; does he really have feelings for Marinette?

* * *

 **Next episode: The Pharaoh. I don't really like this episode, and I find it will be pretty difficult to write. (Ugh!)**

 **~Mia**


	9. Pharaoh

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new chapter! I'm sorry about all of this confusion recently, like I said in the last update, I aim to please so I laced the parts altogether.**

 **I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

"Don't blink now; because we are rolling!" Alya smiled at the camera, and a few helicopters appeared up above as Ladybug swung with her yoyo for the camera to see. "I'm Alya; and you're watching the newest episode of the Ladyblog!"

Just then; something made a loud THUD on the ground. Alya pointed the camera downwards, revealing a blue book. "Oh my Lord! Is this a TENTH GRADE HISTORY book?" She picked it up, and briefly showed it to the camera before looking at it again.

"And I should know; because I have this very same book!" Alya cheered, jumping up and pumping a fist in the air.

Marinette turned off her computer, and buried her head in her knees. "Tikki, not only have I revealed what grade I'm in; I also lost my history book!" THe bluenette complained, bonking herself on the head. "I'm a total clutz, and we also have to pay for that book if I don't get it back in a week!"

"It's okay, Marinette!" Tikki assured her wielder, patting her on the head. "You'll get the book back; I just know it."

"How?" Marinette lifted her head from her knees, looking at her kwami.

"Well, I have something that you and Alya will both be interested in!" Tikki clicked a few keys on the keyboard of the computer, and an image popped up of Egyptian Pharaohs.

"An exhibit at the Louvre?" Marinette questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with me as Ladybug?"

"It has to do with you and Chat Noir; you can tell Adrien after you tell Alya!" Tikki paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "And, you really have to go there. You can't just show her a picture of it, you have to show her and go there."

"I'm trusting you; Tikki." Marinette warned, then she ran out of her room and out of the house.

Marinette and Alya walked side by side, heading to the museum. "Can you believe it?!" Alya exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. "All I have to do is find out who this history book belongs to, and BAM! I found Ladybug!"

"Yeah; that's so cool!" Marinette lied, but inside she was scared if Alya, her best friend, found out. "But you really think you can find out who Ladybug is just from a measly textbook?"

"Of course I can!" Alya said cheerfully, and Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Because our school is the only school who uses these textbooks!"

"What?!" Marinette uttered, and Alya nodded happily as the two walked into the exhibit. "I mean, what?"

"Yup; there are forty three girls- not including myself-"

"And me!" Marinette said in fear, hoping that Alya wouldn't notice the beads of sweat on her forehead.

Alya leaned towards her best friend in a serious manner, then pulled back and started laughing. "Someone didn't have their textbook!" She said in a teasing voice.

"What? I left it at home!" Marinette crossed her fingers behind her back, but hid it well so Alya couldn't see.

"I'm just kidding, Mari!" Alya laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Of course, I'll only excuse you when you bring back your book. Now, why are we here?"

Alya was interrupted by a tall man, around two years older than them ran past them, knocking Alya over to the ground. "It's fine, it's okay!" Jalil Kubdel sighed in relief, wiping his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm here too!" Alya said rudely, and Marinette helped her up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jalil apologized, nodding his head and picking up his items. "Hey, aren't you in Alix's class?"

"Yes." Marinette replied, and Jalil smiled.

"I'm her older brother, Jalil! So you like Egypt's history as well?-"

As soon as the two girls were about to answer, Jalil knocked Alya over again and ran to his father, with the scattered items. "Dad!"

"How rude!" Alya remarked, getting up by herself this time. "Why are we here again, girl?"

"Well, uh-" Marinette looked down at a little slip in her purse, where it showed Tikki pointing to a papyrus. "Oh, yeah, it's over here!"

Alya looked in confusion at the paper at the wall, as Marinette smiled awkwardly.

"Wow, your girlfriend sure is a klutz." Plagg noted, eating his cheese.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Adrien answered, clearly flustered. He deleted his tab of the Ladyblog and spinned around in his chair. "I just have maybe a tiny crush on Marinette!"

"Kid, it's either you like her, or you don't. Take your pick." Plagg told his master, and Adrien leaned back down in the spinning chair.

"Well, I- um.. I don't know!"

"Kid, make up your MIND!" Plagg shouted, startling Adrien a tiny bit as her swerved back around in his chair.

Adrien rolled his eyes and opened a new tab in Google. He clicked on the Ladyblog, where it had the latest update and forums of Ladybug and Chat Noir. He scrolled through, seeing lots of articles about LadyNoir, and ten facts why LadyNoir should get together, and discussions about which Hogwarts house they would be in- lots of stuff like that.

There were fanfictions; Q & A's, theories, and the blonde looked amused as he scrolled through and saw a vlog of the bluenette and Alya.

He was still confused about his feelings.

* * *

"Come on, tell me what it is already!" Alya complained, hitting the back of her own head. "I am so bored!"

"If I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise!" She said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. Then, in a low whisper, she added, "For me and for you."

The bluenette and Alya turned back to the wall, where there was a scraggly piece of paper with all sorts of tiny images. It was kind of hard to see them, since it was dark in that section of the showcase.

Once again, that dang Jalil barges through, taking a close look at the papyrus. "See, it's all right here in the hieroglyphs!" He informed his father, who was nodding apologetically at the two girls.

"There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamen, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess." Jalil continued, and his father nodded.

"Yes, I know that Jalil- I'm the director of this part of the museum, remember?"

"Then you also know that Tutankhamen wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!" Jalil exclaimed, pointing to the limp piece of paper hung on the wall.

"Jalil; this is all but a legend, remember?"

"But I can prove this is true! All I need to do is recite the spell-" Jalil walked towards a blue and gold scepter, but his father stopped him with a stern look on his face before he could grab it.

"But, dad!" Jalil reasoned, but Mr. Kubdel held up a hand, telling him to stop.

"No, Jalil. It's time you get your head out of the clouds and back into reality! Now, come on, Alix needs us to pick her up from the skate park." Mr. Kubdel turned on his heel, walking out of the section; with Jalil trailing sadly behind.

Once the coast was clear, Marinette said, "He kind of reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas..." She trailed off, pretending to think for a few seconds before she spoke again. "You!"

"Girl, you may think my theories about Chat and Ladybug are crazy; but trust me, I'm going to prove you wrong one day."

* * *

Deep inside his lair, Hawkmoth watched the scene unravel about Jalil before his eyes. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with being a dreamer.." He said to himself, and he brought a hand out, waiting patiently for a butterfly to come inside.

Once a milky white butterfly came, he quickly placed his hand over it, as if he didn't want it to escape. When he released his hand, the butterfly was now a dark, purplish blue and black color, the color of death.

It flew out of a crack from the screen, and Hawkmoth twisted his cane up in the air, watching it fly away.

"Go ahead and infect him, my evil akuma!" He cackled.

* * *

"Well, are you going to show me?" Alya questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, uh, um-"

Alya yawned, and fetched the history book out of her book bag. "I never did get to get a good look at it.." She murmured, almost flipping to the front page to see who's name was on it, then-

"NO!" Marinette shrieked, getting a glare from almost everyone except for Alya. "I mean, no! I'm going to show the secret to you now!"

"Oh, okay girl- why didn't you just say so?" Alya chuckled, waiting for Marinette to point out the big secret.

* * *

The butterfly flew to Jalil, infecting his amulet he wore around his neck. "Hello, Pharaoh, I am Hawkmoth.." A soothing voice began, and Jalil's head popped up, grinning ever so slightly as the soothing voice continued. A purple butterfly symbol appeared around his eyes, meaning Hawkmoth was controlling him.

"I have granted you the power to take back what is rightfully yours!" Hawkmoth informed Jalil, and Jalil nodded to show he was listening. "Though, I need something of Ladybug and Chat Noir's.."

"I'm on it, Hawkmoth!" Jalil replied, and was replaced by a black skinned monster with blue, glowing eyes. It also had quite beautiful accessories, including a gold mask to cover his face, some golden bands around his hands.

He looked at his reflection once in a clear vase, then headed off to find Ladybug and Chat Noir. And perhaps someone to offer up to Ra, the sun god who took his Nefertiti.

Although, she was never really his.

* * *

"Well girl, where is it?" Alya questioned, checking the watch on her wrist. Marinette squinted at the papyrus on the wall, and scratched the back of her head.

"Ahh, well, uh-" Marinette looked up at Alya, where behind her was a large, demon like gold thingy. "What?" She asked, backing away slightly.

"Tut, give me time!" The thing commanded, and everyone except for Alya and Marinette were trapped in a bubble; for the two girls dodged it.

Alya, excited that she was at a crime scene before her two favorite superheroes, whipped out her phone and started recording. "Alya, hide!" Marinette warned, but Alya shushed her.

Marinette sighed in exasperation at her friend, and hid behind a opaque showcase so that the Pharaoh couldn't see her. "Tikki," She began quietly in a whisper, " **Spots on!"**

Tikki flew out of the purse and into Marinette's earrings, transforming her into Ladybug.

"Oh my god, guess what, viewers?" Alya asked, grinning at her camera. "I am here LIVE at this scene with a villain, way before Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

* * *

Adrien raised an eyebrow as he watched Alya's live stream. He could hear Marinette whisper; oh boy, she was kind of loud, but literally nobody seemed to notice, and he looked as Alya showed the latest villain.

"Wow, great emotions!" Plagg smiled, chomping his camembert. "This is really entertaining."

"There's no time to lose!" Adrien exclaimed, and before Plagg knew it, Adrien was saying the magic words. "Plagg, **CLAWS OUT!** "

"Why now?" Plagg groaned, but he didn't fight being sucked into the ring as Adrien was transformed into Chat.

As Chat, Adrien moved across his room to the biggest window, where he opened it and using his staff, he pole vaulted himself onto a nearby building.

* * *

Ladybug zoomed across the floor, just as a gate was about to close. "You know, that's considered stealing." She said coolly to the Pharaoh, who just simply looked at her.

"Actually, I'm just taking back what's mine."

"But you aren't the real Pharaoh. You're a fake!"

"Look at Ladybug go!" Alya yelled to the camera, as she turned it back to her face. Ladybug rolled her eyes and shooed her away, but Alya squealed instead. "OHMYGOD, she waved at me!"

The bug themed superhero decided to ignore her best friend, and she whipped out her yo-yo as she threw it back. It went forward, and Pharaoh caught it, spinning her around until he let go.

"Ouch!" She whimpered, and she fell off the wall she was stuck on.

"Sekhmet, give me your strength!" The Pharaoh commanded, and his head was turned into a lion like creature.

Walking towards the closed gates, Pharaoh opens them flawlessly, allowing Chat Noir to enter unintentionally. "It's so nice of you to open the door for me!" Chat Noir jokes, and the Pharaoh takes him by the torso and throws him into a coffin.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug yelled, running towards the golden box.

"Enjoy your coffin!" The Pharaoh taunted in a low growl, and he headed out quickly, leaving Chat Noir, Alya, and Ladybug behind.

Ladybug jumped over the coffin, attempting to open it as it just stays put. "This is crazy!" Alya exclaimed, pointing her camera to the struggling superhero. "Keep your eyes peeled- huh?"

The scarlet haired girl looks up to see the akuma looking at her, with blue, glowing eyes. "You look so innocent, so pure!" The Pharaoh murmured, and she looked at him in wonder. "Come with me! You're perfect!"

The golden akuma slung her over his large shoulder, and she tries to wiggle out of his grasp. He doesn't let the poor girl go. "Hey, hands off of me! I can totally walk myself!" Alya informed him, trying to hit him hard enough to let go of her.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ladybug flung open the coffin, and walks towards the Pharaoh and Alya as Chat Noir steps out of the golden rectangle. "Let her go!"

"Standing behind a civilian? That's low, Pharaoh." Chat snickered. "In the name of Miraculous, I'll punish you- ow!"

Ladybug hit her partner in the stomach, causing him to momentarily fall down.

"So? You stand behind Ladybug." The Pharaoh shot back, causing Ladybug to hug Chat Noir for a second.

"OH MY LORD! You saw it here, HASHTAG LADYNOIR! I SHIP IT!" Alya called out, and Pharaoh walks out, closing the bars.

"Um, that Alya is one brave kid.."

"Exactly. Now, how are we going to get out?" Ladybug pointed at the gate, and Chat raises his claw into the air.

" **CATACYLSM!** " Chat Noir trailed his hand across the bar, and the bars turn into rust, falling apart. "Now, how are we going to find them?"

"Alya's got a livestream on her blog!" She remembered, snapping her fingers. "Now, you better go before you detransform!"

"Okay, I'll call you when done!"

* * *

The Pharaoh walked outside, throwing the teenage girl on his shoulder on the floor. "Ouch, gentle please!" Alya complained, rubbing the top of her head.

"Onto the next step. Anubis, give me mummies!" Pharaoh commanded, and his eyes turn bright as he shoots beams at random people, turning them into mummies. "Soon I will be with my beloved!"

"Ooh, this is going to be a HUGE scoop!" Alya grabbed her phone, and taps Pharaoh as he turns around. "Uh, what, exactly is going on?"

"Well, I am going to cast the spell to bring back my wife!"

Alya pointed the camera up at the sky, then sets it back down to see Pharaoh. "Ahh, the spell on the papyrus, right?"

"Correct!" Pharaoh exclaimed, now excited. "I am going to get my mummies and do the offering!"

"Offering.." Alya tapped her chin in thought, then asks, "What offering?"

"The offering to persuade Ra to bring back Nefertiti! But, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!"

"Sorry to break it to ya, kid, but that's way too hard to come by."

"But I've already found her!" Pharaoh explained. "You look so much like her!"

"Say what?" Alya shut off the camera, plopping down on the floor in thought. _Ladybug, please come here, now!_

* * *

Ladybug watched as her yoyo switches to a black screen, meaning that Alya stopped the live stream. "Don't worry Alya, I'm coming!" She shouted, even though most people are in a bubble and can't hear her.

Since the teenager isn't looking, she doesn't notice that she ran right into a bubble. "Great!" She exclaims in slow motion, while running. "I'm coming!"

Inside the bathroom, Adrien is watching Plagg eat his camembert. "Do you really think the spell is going to work?" Plagg inquired, and Adrien quickly snatches the piece of stinky cheese from him.

"You already ate enough, now let's go! **Plagg, CLAWS OUT!** "

* * *

Chat Noir speeds through the museum, looking for his partner. "Uh, Ladybug?" He called No response.

He runs around, then finds Ladybug stuck in a bubble. He thinks she looks ridiculous, but pops the bubble so they could get this over and done with.

Unexpectedly, she falls into his arms. "Sorry!" They exclaim at the same time, rubbing the back of their necks.

"We need to go before Pharaoh sacrifices my BEST FRIEND!" Ladybug yelled, tugging on her pigtails.

"Well, lead the way!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir run through the museum, with their respective weapons in hand. Ladybug of course, has her yoyo, and Chat has his staff as they walk through the door, leading to the outside.

"I don't see Alya or the Pharaoh!" Ladybug pointed out, and Chat nods.

"But I see them over there!"

* * *

Alya rolled her eyes as Pharaoh inspects the papyrus, and something catches her eye. It's a picture of two similar looking people... "Over there! Who are those people in the suits? The ones with the black cat ears, and the spots!"

"That's Ladybug and Chat Noir." Pharaoh rolled his eyes, as if he knew the two. "Those two? Well, they beat me at bringing Nefertiti to life five thousand years ago!"

"Five thousand years ago?"

"Yes. I mean, my people shipped THEM more than me and NEFERTITI! Just because they were the ideal couple, doesn't mean that THEY have to RUB IT IN!" Pharaoh huffed crossing his arms. "But, it doesn't matter anyways- I'm going to beat them this time.

"Wait, did you say they DATED?!"

"Yes, didn't you just hear me rant?" Pharaoh asked, turning back to the papyrus.

Up on the rooftop, Chat Noir and Ladybug are watching the livestream, utterly surprised at this information.

"Wait, so we dated in a past life?" Chat Noir waggled his eyebrows playfully, as he watches Ladybug close her compact yoyo.

"That might not have been us!" Ladybug blushed, hitting Chat Noir over the head with his own staff.

* * *

"Oh sacred Ra, god of the sun, I, Pharaoh, offer to you a fair soul!" Pharaoh announced to the sky, even though nothing is there. "Could we please have the safe return of Nefertiti?"

The Louvre pyramid lights up as he speaks, and the Pharaoh shot a light beam into the sky that spreads darkness. "I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!"

"Awaken the Princess, awaken!" The mummies chant, fisting their hands into a ball and throwing it up into the sky.

The bandaged humans walk towards Alya, picking her up and carrying her over their heads. "Ladybug!" The girl cried in panic.

"We've got to rescue her!" Ladybug exclaims. "Or else Alya will be gone forever!"

"What should we do, then?" Chat Noir questions.

"You should hold back the mummies, while I take on Pharaoh."

"Why?" Chat Noir raises an eyebrow, and Ladybug nudges him playfully.

"Well, since I'm the only one who can capture the akumas, and you are the brave one out of the two of us-"

"Sure." Chat says sarcastically.

Ladybug swings away with her yoyo, and Chat twirls his staff into the air. "I know you don't really think that, but I'll just pretend you're damsel and I'm the savior." Chat mutters, running off.

* * *

"Hey you, the bunch of bandages!" Chat screams, getting the mummies' attention as they look at him with no emotion. "Why don't we wrap this up?"

"Chat Noir!" Alya exclaims, and Pharaoh looks up at the black cat superhero.

"Get him!" Pharaoh commands, and his minions- or mummies, run after him.

Chat Noir jumps from lamp post to lamp post, screaming. "Ha, is that really all you got?!"

"Wait.." Pharaoh says in realization. "This seems like a trap!"

Without him knowing, Ladybug swoops down and grabs Alya. "Gotcha!"

"Horus, give me your wings!" Pharaoh shouts, and a pair of glass like wings sprout from his golden back. He flies up, trying to catch up with Alya and Ladybug.

"Wow, you guys just witnessed Ladybug saving me again! Also Chat Noir, I know people don't really credit him, but I appreciate that black cat!" Alya turns back to Ladybug, saying. "Thanks again for saving my butt!"

"Actually, it's not really over yet until-"

"You destroy his pendant, returning everything back to normal!" Alya smiles. "What, I pay attention!"

"The pendant, good eye!" Ladybug murmurs, looking at Pharaoh intently.

The Pharaoh sneaks behind Ladybug, startling Alya. "AHH!"

The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off of the roof, but Ladybug uses her yoyo to land safely. She puts down Alya, and Pharaoh grabs the scarlet haired girl's phone. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Alya screams, clutching her hair in frustration.

Ladybug grabs the phone in a nick of time, and hands it back to Alya, who hugs it. "Thanks for saving my phone's butt!"

"You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!" Pharaoh cackles, grabbing Alya.

"Help! Help me!"

"Crush that Ladybug!" Pharaoh growls at the remaining mummies, who surround the bluenette. The bluenette herself sees Alya being carried onto a beam of light, which goes into the dark sky.

"What in the world?" Chat Noir asks, as he witnesses mummies trying to throw a car at him.

"Chat Noir, over here!" Ladybug waves him over, and he vaults over to Ladybug with his staff.

Ladybug jumps over the mummies, and runs into a bus, the mummies following behind. She exits, just as Chat Noir traps them and turns the bus on it's side.

"We have to save Alya before she goes into that huge circle of darkness!" Ladybug pants, running side by side with Chat Noir.

"You will NOT take Nefertiti away from me this time!" Pharaoh screams. "I'll finish you off! Anubis, give me mummies!" Pharaoh shoots beams at Ladybug and Chat Noir, but the two of them dodges it.

While he's momentarily defeated, Ladybug uses her yoyo to wrap him up, and Chat Noir saves Alya.

"Horus, give me your wings!" Pharaoh lifts Ladybug and himself into the air, but Ladybug doesn't budge. While they're in the air, Ladybug snatches his pendant.

"It's over, Pharaoh." Ladybug sneers, but karma goes upon her- she drops the pendant. "CHAT NOIR, CATCH THE PENDANT!"

They all run for the pendant, but Pharaoh lands on it.

"Actually, it's over for YOU Ladybug and Chat Noir." Pharaoh summons the god of strength, sending a strong sound wave to Ladybug and Chat Noir as the two of them fall over. When they're sprawled on the ground, he picks up the pendant.

Pharaoh once again guides Alya to the beam of light, and she gets closer and closer. "HELP ME!"

" **LUCKY CHARM!** " Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air, and her little hearts surround it as a Ladybug costume package lands into her hands. "My own costume? I didn't even know they made these!"

"What about a Chat Noir costume? And that's our last hope?"

Ladybug holds up a hand to stop him, and looks at the package as her vision highlights the earrings. "I have an idea."

"Don't you always?"

* * *

"This offering isn't good enough for Ra!" Ladybug shouts, grabbing Pharaoh's attention.

"How rude!" Alya huffs, crossing her arms.

"Set the girl free, and sacrifice ME instead! Wouldn't that be the perfect revenge?" Ladybug rolls her eyes, and Pharaoh grabs Alya while the two of them fly down.

Pharaoh grabs Ladybug's hand, and flies her up instead to the beam of light.

"It really is true you're much more valuable than this pathetic mortal."

Alya rolls down the pyramid, and falls down safely on the ground. "Well excuse you, but I make EXCELLENT sacrificing material!" She huffs, crossing her hairs once again for like, the second or third time.

"Take her Miraculous!" Hawkmoth commands. "Her earrings!"

Ladybug pretends to take off her earrings, the fake ones in hand. "You win, Pharaoh.." She smirks, then grabs his pendant. "If you want my Miraculous, then GO GET IT!" She throws the fake earrings onto the ground, and Pharaoh speeds after it.

Pharaoh grabs it, but he could tell it's fake. "You tricked me- with a toy, no less!"

Ladybug jumps down, and crushes the pendant in her hand. "It's over, once again." She spins her yoyo in a spiral, and screams, "TIME TO DE-EVIL-ISE!" Her yoyo grabs the black butterfly that flies out, and she catches her yoyo in her hand. "Gotcha!"

Pressing lightly on her yoyo, she whispers, "Bye bye, little butterfly." She grabs the packaging of her lucky charm, and throws it flawlessly into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Little ladybugs fly around, fixing everything, the mummies, the bus, etc. "Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat cheered, bumping fists as Jalil rubbed his head in pain.

"What happened?" Questioned Jalil.

"Thanks Ladybug- Chat." Alya smiles, then continues, "Uh, how old are you really?"

"Uh, actually, that wasn't me in the picture, it's complicated, I'm actually quite young, around thirteen, fourteen, or fifteen years old-" Ladybug answered not wanting to give anything away.

"But do you go to College Francoise Dupont?"

"Uh, I may or may not-"

Ladybug's earrings beep, telling her to move on. "Well, Chat and I have to go!" She smiled, and Chat Noir saluted as the two of them ran off.

"OH. MY. LORD! Did you hear that? The two of them may be around my age! Oh my gosh, I need to find out all the girls in Paris, and..."

* * *

Marinette raced down the hallway, looking for Alya. She finally saw her best friend looking at a papyrus. Not wanting to ruin this chance to scare her, Marinette inched slowly towards the reporter, expecting to scare her until-

"GIRL! Where have you been?!" Alya exclaimed, scaring Marinette instead. It's like she had a sense that her best friend was coming, but Marinette wasn't about to question that.

"Uh, I got turned into a mummy!"

"What?" Alya asked, raising an eyebrow. "I hope you weren't one of those mummies trying to sacrifice me! Creepy." The reporter shuddered, walking beside Marinette as they made their way to the exit.

"Anyways, you always miss my streams!" Alya complained. "Oh, who cares? You can see the book though!" Alya's hand slowly made her way towards the bag, until she realized the history book wasn't there. "Hey, my book!"

Marinette just giggled and walked along.

* * *

"Uh, Tikki, who was that girl in the papyrus?" Marinette questioned, scratching her hair awkwardly.

"Well, whenever a Ladybug retires, we always need a new one! Hence, you!"

"Really? How cool? Also, was the past Ladybug and Chat ACTUALLY dating?"

"Of course! You and Chat Noir- Adrien, are like yin and yang, meant for each other! I ship it, like you humans say!"

"I DON'T like Adrien!" Marinette claimed, blushing furiously.

"YOU DON'T LIKE WHO, DEAR?" Sabine called from the living room.

"NOTHING, MAMAN!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading, my computer hasn't been working, and I don't like updating on my IPad... Anyways, I decided to do that Ladybug and Chat papyrus that some of you wanted! I aim to please!**

 **Alsooooo, what is your favorite chapter so far? Tell meh in the reviewing thingy!**

 **This also took so long because I mean, I don't really like the Pharaoh.. I also made her reveal her real age, because it adds a mystery of it to who actually Ladybug is, but there are so many girls in France, and Alya probably would never guess Marinette.**

 **See ya later!**

 **Next Episode: Lady Wifi**

 **UPDATE: I made a few changes to this chapter, just a few minor ones- I even forgot to add the upcoming chapter warning thing! AHHHHH**

 **~Mia**


	10. Lady Wifi

**A/N: Here is Lady Wifi! This is the episode before uh, Nathaniel gets akumatized! I can't wait to finish this and move onto Nathaniel's episode! Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling.**

 **I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

It's a sunny day, and instead of enjoying this beautiful sunshine, the class of Madame Bustier's has to stay inside and hear her talk about grades and such.

"I am very pleased on how all of you guys did on this test." Madame Bustier praised her class, who straightened up their backs. "Some of you really stepped up, and you grades and I really appreciate it. Anyways, now it's time for the next assignment!"

Everyone except for Alya listens intently, for she is too busy cutting out a picture of Ladybug. Ever since Ladybug has released that she's really young, Alya has been on the hunt to find out Ladybug's identity.

She starts off from the back off the classroom, trying to fit each and every girl's face into the photo- only to find no matches when she finally makes her way over to Chloe.

Instead of not noticing Alya looking at her, the blonde points to Madame Bustier who has a stern look on her face. Alya turns her head and the picture, and puts the picture over her teacher's face.

Oops. Alya quickly shoves the photo inside her bag, smiling fakely at Madame Bustier. "Alya, is Marinette still in the restroom?" Madame Bustier questions, causing Sabrina and Chloe to laugh for unknown reasons.

"Uh- sorry, I don't know Madame." Alya apologized, shrugging. Madame Bustier nodded and turns back to the board, holding up a stack of papers and a heavy textbook.

"Okay class, I want you all to read chapter three of The History of France, and answer this simple sheet. Easy, right?"

Madame Bustier quickly handed out the papers, just as the bell rang. She hands two packets of paper to Alya. "Please give this to Marinette when you see her, alright?" She questioned, and Alya grabbed the papers and the bluenette's bag.

"Uh, sure Miss." Alya replied promptly, walking out of the classroom. The reporter walked over to the bathroom stalls, and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Marinette?" She called, waiting for an answer.

There was no reply.

The reporter shrugged again and walked out of the restroom, looking around for some friends that she knew would help her... Nino; well, he was too busy- doing whatever he did, Alix and Kim were doing some kind of weird sport competition thing with Max as the counter, Adrien was gone, Chloe and Sabrina- well, no way, and Rose and Juleka... Were free and doing nothing!

Alya happily walked over to the blonde and the black haired girl, asking, "Do you guys know where Marinette is?"

Juleka and Rose both shook their heads. "No, sorry." Juleka said sincerely, and Alya thanked them briefly and walked off. Alya thought of some other places where her best friend could be, and she chose the locker room where Chloe was sneaking out a Ladybug costume and a yoyo.

"What?" Alya asked herself, staring in disbelief at the blonde, snobbish, annoying, obsessed with Adrien girl. "Chloe is Ladybug?"

* * *

"Marinette, call me AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I have some information I need to share with you!"

Outside of the school, Alya stalked Chloe, watching behind a bush as she was escorted into her limo with her best friend, Sabrina. She watched as the limo zoomed away, and Nino walked by. "Nino, wait!" Alya exclaimed, running down the steps to the DJ.

"Hey, Alya." Nino greeted, waving. "What's up?"

"Come with me, I need your help!" Alya commanded, grabbing Nino by the arm as he looked confused. She led him to the back of the bush where she was hiding, and he raised an eyebrow.

"So what is going on-"

"SHH!" Alya said, holding a finger up to her lips. She dropped the finger and brought out her phone, calling Marinette again.

"Hai! This is Marinette's phone! Remember to leave a message at the beep!" A happy, voice recording of Marinette chirped.

Alya rolled her eyes and set the phone back into her pocket, murmuring, "I really wish she didn't go AWOL at times like this."

"I totally agree." Nino said, nodding his head as he took a bite of a poptart. Alya raised an eyebrow as he explained, "My man- Adrien- goes into thin air out of nowhere. It's annoying, but I can't scold him when Mr. Gabriel Agreste is his father."

Her phone rang again, and both teenagers expected it to be Marinette; but alas, it was just the newscast doing something on Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved us from the claws of Hawkmoth."

"I think I know who Ladybug is!" Alya exclaimed, shutting off her phone. "Chloe!" She whispered, earning a weird look from Nino.

"Yeah, that's as crazy as Marinette and Adrien being Ladybug and Chat, which I bet you they aren't." Nino rolled his eyes, continuing. "They would have told us- and besides, Chloe is way too shallow to be Ladybug."

"Uh, she is LADYBUG! And I will PROVE IT!" Alya screeched, stomping her foot like Manon.

"Lady, you are cray-cray."

* * *

Ladybug wiped the sweat from her forehead on the back of a billboard, which was on a hotel's roof- and nobody could see her.. Chat followed close behind, perching gently on the rail she was leaning on. "Time flies fast when we're saving the day!" He pumped his fist up into the air, making her giggle.

"Yeah, and we need to transform back into Adrien and Marinette." Ladybug laughed, as her kwami leaped out of her earrings, turning her back into Marinette. Chat did the same, but with his ring instead.

The two walked down the stairs, getting off of the roof, and quickly, they were back on the ground again as they raced to Marinette's place. Adrien opened the door, since he won the race, and the two of them stepped inside.

"Hi, Marinette, Adrien." Sabine greeted the two teenagers, giving them both a hug. "Marinette, Alya dropped off your backpack again." Sabine scolded, handing her daughter her handmade bag.

"Thanks mom, but I have a B- in history, and I really need to bring it up, so me and Adrien are going to head upstairs." Marinette kissed her mother on the cheek, and headed upstairs, and not wanting to leave anyone out, Sabine hugged Adrien before they went upstairs.

Waiting on the desk was two plates of macarons, and Marinette left her plate and pushed it towards Adrien as he "delicately" devoured the macarons. "Ladybug and Chat saved Paris from destruction again, but who is going to save Ladybug from homework?" She mumbled, as a pink sticky note caught her eye.

"Not me!" Adrien joked, eating the macarons. "I have some macarons to save from not being eaten!"

"Silly cat." She picked up the sticky note as she read aloud: "I know who the real Ladybug is, call me ASAP!" She gasped, handing over the sticky note to Adrien. "Do you really think she knows-"

"No." Adrien caught her off guard, for he never spoke in that tone of speech. "It's Alya. She probably made some crazy thought or rumor or something." He crumpled the piece of paper into a ball, as he threw it into the trash bin. "Koby!" **(A/N: This thing started in seventh grade, and now we're in eighth and the stupid boys in my homeroom still say it. I might as well put this in here, because it's just a stupid little thing to look back on when I reread my stories. xD)**

"I'll call Alya right now." Marinette assured him, picking up her phone as she inserted Alya's number. "Hello?"

The phone's screen went blank, and Marinette turned it on and off a few times before heading to her balcony to see if there was any signal. "Sorry, Miss." A civilian said from below. "The cell tower is out. The Wifi will be back in a while." He informed, and Marinette thanked him briefly before heading inside.

* * *

"Hey, you! You look totally fab!" Chloe exclaimed, pointing over to no particular person. People looked around, trying to figure out who she was talking about, when someone pointed to themselves. "No, not you, it's a few days until Halloween, you know!"

Alya leaned against the wall, trying to listen in on the conversation. "She's not Ladybug, Alya." Nino scoffed, and she whacked him the back of the head.

"She's Ladybug, Nino!" Alya whispered, crossing her arms.

"How can you prove it?"

Alya thought for a few moments, then displayed a mischievous smile on her face. "I have a plan. You just need to help me, first..."

* * *

"Marinette... Wake up!" Adrien rolled his eyes, shaking the bluenette awake. She turned around, and sat up as Tikki flew up to Adrien's shoulder and perched on it gently.

"Wha- what time is it?" Marinette asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Adrien pointed to the clock, and it was exactly a hour from when she fell asleep. "I went down and helped your parents with the bakery."

"Wait, it's time for school! Lunch break is over!" Marinette panicked, running out with Adrien close behind.

* * *

"Now, don't mess up your lines.." Alya warned, pushing Nino towards Chloe, who was at her locker admiring herself in her compact mirror.

"Oh, uh, look, Ladybug!" Nino said through gritted teeth, pointing at the wall as Chloe turned around to see nothing there but a Sabrina waving awkwardly.

"What kind of sick joke is that?!" Chloe asked, rolling her eyes as Nino rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh, well, um-" Nino looked at the back wall, seeing a picture of Ladybug for inspiration. "Have you seen Ladybug lately? I mean, I wonder who's under the mask."

Chloe squinted her eyes, then snapped her fingers. "I know. You need to sleep. That's why you're acting crazy."

While this catastrophe was happening, Alya zoomed in and took a picture of Chloe's locker, and Sabrina, Chloe's lackey noticed. "Chloe!" Sabrina sang, getting her best friend's attention. "Alya was looking in your locker!"

Alya hid the phone quickly and pretended to be offended. "I did not!" She claimed, sticking her nose into the air. "You're lying, Sabrina!"

Sabrina flipped her short, red, fiery hair and stamped her foot down. "I am not lying! I would never lie to my best friend!"

Due to his devotion to Chloe, Kim had no choice but to snatch the phone. He swiftly gave it to Chloe who smirked. "Who's the liar now, Alya?" She taunted, crossing her arms.

* * *

"She is guilty of invasion of privacy!" Chloe shrieked, making Mr. Damocles' ears hurt. "And I have proof!"

"What?" Alya asked, rolling her eyes up at the ceiling. "That's crazy! All I did was take a measly photo!"

"She's right, Chloe." Mr. Damocles agreed. "There's no rule of invasion of privacy."

"Then-" Chloe thought for a second, then said, "Breaking and entering!"

"I didn't break into her locker! It was open!"

"And nothing was stolen?" Mr. Damocles asked, and Chloe crossed her arms, pretending to be a mix of angry and sad.

"Only my very soul!" The blonde cried, looking at her nails, then back at Mr. Damocles and Alya. "My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force!"

"Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya." Mr. Damocles replied, waving the two girls out of his office. Alya was about to leave, but Chloe didn't budge. "Yes, Chloe?"

"Are my ears deceiving me?" Chloe asked, holding up her phone. "Only an hour of detention for Alya, a soul stealer? Sabrina!"

The red haired girl zoomed over by the blonde's side, and held up a school handbook. "The rules state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week." She claimed, handing the blue book over to the Principal.

"But- she's hardly stole anything, and-"

Chloe held up the phone, ready to call her father. "I'm sure my father, _the mayor,_ wouldn't exactly share your point of view..."

"Uh- no- no reason to call your father, Chloe." Mr. Damocles says nervously, tapping his fingers on his desk.

Chloe starts calling her father, waiting for him to pick up before Mr. Damocles interrupts her. She stops the call, waiting for him to say something. "Sorry, Ms. Cesaire, but you have one week of suspension."

"What?!" Alya shouts, stamping her foot down on the floor. "You are so being bias! I am TOTALLY going to protest this on the school's blog!"

Mr. Damocles looks at Chloe for a few seconds, before sighing. "Uh, the school blog is also prohibited when suspended."

Alya looks between Mr. Damocles, Chloe, and Sabrina before storming out. "She's not a superhero, she's super-pyscho!"

* * *

Deep inside Hawkmoth's lair, he waits boredly before looking up at the screen. Perfect. There's a new girl to akumatize.

The supposed middle aged man walks over to the screen, intertwining his fingers together. "Ahh, school life- I remember when I was their age, hustling and bustling around with those books- it was actually quite annoying, since my back still hurts from slugging around those heavy textbooks, but still."

Hawkmoth summons a white butterfly, turning it a blackish purple color with just a wave of his hand. "Go, my little butterfly, and evilise him- I mean, her!" He shouts, then adds in a whisper, "I akumatize a lot of boys, now don't I? I should find some girls to akumatize every so often."

* * *

"We're late, we're late, we are SO late!" Marinette exclaims to Adrien, who chuckles in reply. "Did I mention we're late?"

"I'm just lucky I got us a photoshoot late pass." Adrien replies, opening the door as everyone stares at the two teenagers coming in.

"Do you have a pass?" Madame Bustier questions, and the blonde hands her the pink pad. "You two are good to go."

Adrien slides into his seat next to Nino, and Marinette takes the seat behind Adrien. "Hey, Nino, where's Alya?" Marinette asked, poking Nino in the back of the head with a pen.

"She got suspended. Chloe did something, I don't know much- she just told me that Chloe got her suspended and is abusing her status as the mayor's daughter." He rolls his eyes, then adds, "She also thinks that Chloe is Ladybug."

"What?!" Adrien and Marinette exclaim at the same time, earning a dirty look from Madame Bustier.

"Use your indoor voices, please, if you're going to talk." Madame Bustier requests, and Adrien plus the bluenette nod.

"She thinks that Ladybug is CHLOE?!" Marinette screams, not realizing that she just shrieked again.

"That's it- Mari, go to the Headmaster's office!" Madame Bustier commands, pointing to the door as Marinette slumps down the stairs, and out the door.

"So she really thinks Chloe is Ladybug?" Adrien asked, across the room at Chloe, who winks, trying to be seductive. The blonde gagged in disgust, causing Nino to laugh.

"Yup, crazy, right?"

* * *

"Mr. Damocles?" Marinette asked, opening the door to the Principal's office. Inside, the headmaster was dazed, and looked hypnotized as he spoke to a- computer? "Mr. Damocles?"

Marinette looked as the screen lit up even more, revealing- Alya? In a superhero costume. "Alya?" Marinette whispered, confused.

"I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth!" The girl who looked like Alya said mischievously. "For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?"

"Uh.. yes." Mr. Damocles answered, causing Marinette to gasp.

"So you did it to be bias! That is so unfair!" Alya- I mean, Lady Wifi claimed, and Marinette ran out of the office without any of them noticing. Marinette turned the corner, as Tikki flew out of her purse.

"What about Adrien?" The kwami asked, and Marinette shrugged.

"I'll get him later. Time to transform!"

"You know you're going to be fighting your best friend, right?"

"No, I'm going to be _saving_ my best friend!" Marinette reassured her kwami, who nodded. "Tikki, **SPOTS ON!** "

* * *

The whole class watched as Madame Bustier pulled up a video on her computer, and showed it to the class. "For my next scoop-" Lady Wifi sneered, looking at the screen. "We're going to be revealing LADYBUG'S IDENTITY! Stay tuned!" Lady Wifi used her phone to send a pink pause button to Mr. Damocles, which the video showed him frozen.

"Please, for your own safety, please leave school grounds!" Madame Bustier commanded, and her students started to pack up. "And please read chapters four and five in your books!"

Everyone headed out of the school, and into the safe streets of Paris while Adrien stayed behind and transformed in the bathrooms. "You know the akuma is Alya, right?" Plagg told his master before they transformed, and he nodded.

"I know. We need to help Mari!" He pumped his fist into the air, saying, "Plagg, **CLAWS OUT!** "

* * *

In the city, Chat Noir ran on top of rooftop to rooftop, stopping to watch a ridiculous video of Chloe dressed as Ladybug on his staff. That was the good thing about his staff, it had Wifi.

Chat knew that Chloe wasn't Ladybug, but what if she was lying this whole time? What if Chloe sent Marinette to pretend to be her or something? He knew it was a ridiculous theory, but-

"Are you being stupid right now?" A familiar voice asked from behind. Chat Noir whipped around to see Ladybug walking towards him. "You know _I'm Marinette,_ right?"

"Yes, I was just being ridiculous." Chat waved her off, and the two of them headed off to the hotel, where apparently Lady Wifi was rumored to be located.

* * *

Chloe stood up, trying to untie herself from the bundle of rope. She hopped on over to her ringing phone, where she used her free hand to answer it and hold it up to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, and instead of a person answering, there was a bright pink glow.

The blonde threw it across the room, and Lady Wifi popped out, with her phone in hand. "Why hello there, _Ladybug!_ " She cackled as Chloe tried to run away by hopping. "You're not escaping this time!"

Lady Wifi swiped a pause symbol across her phone, causing Chloe to freeze in mid air.

("We've got her!" Ladybug exclaimed, watching the livestream, before heading to the hotel.)

"Well, well." Lady Wifi said, walking around Chloe coolly. "It seems my predictions were correct, after all." Lady Wifi turned to the camera, ready to rip off the mask on 'Ladybug.' "Everyone thinks Ladybug is a little angel," She started, pausing dramatically. "But the real one is a devil. Welcome- Chloe Bourgeois!"

The chat feed burst with comments of Chloe being Ladybug, then the REAL Ladybug entered, swinging her yoyo. "Who are you?" Lady Wifi asked, crossing her arms.

"Uhhhh..." Chat Noir replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought YOU were Ladybug!" Lady Wifi pointed to a meek Chloe, who was struggling to get out from the rope.

"Sorry to bust your scoop." Chat Noir laughed, throwing his staff into the air as he caught it. "But you really need to check your facts."

"You'll be sorry." Lady Wifi warned, freeing Chloe as the blonde fell to the ground.

"Alya?" Ladybug asked carefully, moving towards the akumatized girl.

"Alya's been disconnected." Lady Wifi answered briefly. "NEWS FLASH! Ladybug and Chat Noir, let's find out who you really are!" She hopped back into the phone, without a trace.

"Ohmylord, Ladybug!" Chloe squealed, hopping towards the bug superhero. "I KNEW you would save me!" She cheered, hugging the bluenette tight as Ladybug pushed her off and awkwardly patted her head.

"You'll be safe here away from electronics." Ladybug told her, and the blonde nodded. She turned to Chat Noir. "Let's go. I have a plan." She ran out of the room, Chat Noir following behind.

"Don't you always?" Chat Noir grinned, earning a smack in the head from Ladybug.

"We need to head to the basement, where there's no Wifi." Ladybug stopped for a few seconds before heading down the stairs.

"Good plan, My Lady!" Chat Noir smiled, as they ran down deeper and deeper.

Suddenly, Lady Wifi appeared, startling the teenagers. "We need to go lower!" Ladybug exclaimed, looking at Lady Wifi as she smiled evilly.

"I've got you now, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Get ready!" Ladybug commanded Chat Noir, who nodded.

"So, who is your favorite superhero- besides yourself?" Chat Noir questioned, out of the blue.

"Can you see we're busy right now!?" Ladybug shrieked, causing Chat Noir to smile once again.

He sure did smile a lot when he was around Ladybug.

Ladybug looked up, ready to use her Lucky Charm when she saw that Lady Wifi wasn't there. "She must have gone back into the hotel, Chat!" She ran towards the bottom door, as she gripped the handles.

There were bright pink lock icons on all of the doors, signifying that they were locked.

"All the doors are locked!" Chat Noir gasped. "You know, I think I'm your favorite superhero, seeing that we're best friends and all-"

Ladybug blinked. "Chat, not the time."

The two of them ran up the stairs, as Chat Noir noticed that Lady Wifi the door leading to the dining room open. "She left this one open, you know!" He exclaimed, peering into the doorway.

"Get ready for an ambush." Ladybug whispered. "On three, two, one!"

The two teenagers barged in, expecting Lady Wifi to be there. "What's up with all of these phones?" Chat Noir asked, waving to the smartphones on all of the dining tables.

"I don't know." Ladybug said, rubbing her chin.

A pink light emerged from a phone, scaring Chat Noir and Ladybug. "There she is!" Ladybug screamed, taking out her yoyo as Lady Wifi grinned mischievously, and attacked them.

"How now, brown cow?" Chat Noir raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were after her!"

"I'm after both of you, cat." Lady Wifi replied blankly, as Ladybug wrapped her up with the yoyo.

Lady Wifi disappeared into a phone, using them as little portals. "You can't get me!" Lady Wifi taunted, as Ladybug shook her head.

"Yes, we can!"

The two superheroes went around, breaking each phone with their desired weapons. This caused Lady Wifi to not be able to use her 'teleportation' power against them.

Lady Wifi ran into the kitchen, with Ladybug on her tail. "I'm going to get Alya back!" Ladybug whispered to herself, as Lady Wifi locked the door with her bright pink locks.

"No, no, no!" Chat Noir pounded on the door. "Don't worry, Ladybug!" He used his staff to check the hotel map. "Of course, the service elevator!"

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Lady Wifi and Ladybug fought until Lady Wifi finally won. Using this opportunity, she pinned Ladybug to the wall with the locks, as a projector appeared in the night sky.

"Who is Ladybug?" Lady Wifi asked, and no one replied. "Is she a superhero, or a super-weirdo? How can we trust her if we don't know her identity? Let's find out." Lady Wifi's hand slowly moved towards the red mask, as Ladybug closed her eyes tightly.

Her identity would be revealed to the world, basically meaning all her secrets would be revealed too, since Alya is Lady Wifi and she knows Marinette's secrets. She would tell the whole world about her passion to be a designer, how she liked Adrien-

Wait. She never told Alya that she liked Adrien.

She didn't even like Adrien. Or did she?

 _THIS IS NO TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT, MARINETTE!_ She thought to herself, as Lady Wifi proceeded to take off the mask.

"It- won't- come- off!" Lady Wifi complained, as Ladybug smirked. "Why won't it come off?"

"It's magic, remember?"

The service elevator then opened, and Chat Noir ran out. "You're out of minutes, Wifi!"

"Aww, look at that." Lady Wifi smirked to the camera, as the two superheroes blushed. "The stray came to save his Lovebug!"

"I am not his 'Lovebug'!" Ladybug shrieked, as Chat Noir winked to the camera kiddingly.

"We'll come back to that later." He twisted his staff in the air, ready to attack, as Lady Wifi shoved him into the freezer door so hard that his ring came off and Plagg zoomed out.

"My ring!" Adrien gasped, as Plagg shivered, yearning for warmth.

"Ooh, it's a bit chilly in here."

"I could use some help, Plagg!"

"Fine." The kwami grumbled, flying over to the ground.

* * *

"Well, well, well! What am I going to do with the both of you?" Lady Wifi asked herself, as Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Get her to use her Lucky Charm!" Hawkmoth commanded. "It will force her to transform back into her civilian self! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Right." Lady Wifi sneered, letting Ladybug go. "You better hurry up, or your crush will be slush!"

"He's not my crush!" Ladybug groaned in confusion as Lady Wifi zoomed out. "Why did she let me out?" She asked herself as she looked at the freezer door. " **LUCKY CHARM!** " She screamed, throwing her yoyo up into the air.

A Ladybug themed box flew into her hands. "What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" She looked around, as the microwave was highlighted. "Of course!"

"Found it!" Adrien whispered, picking up his ring as he became Chat Noir again.

She ran over to the microwave, and inserted the box inside. "Jam the signal, jam the signal!" She cheered, pushing the microwave to the door, as the lock disappeared, and Chat Noir's head fell into her lap.

"Chat Noir, are you okay?" She asked, lifting his head up with her arms and pushing his bangs away.

"Yeah.." He whispered as her earrings beeped. "You don't have much time left, you better hurry!"

"Exactly!" Lady Wifi whispered to the viewers from down below. All was watching the scene between Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Ladybug and Chat hopped up, whipping out their weapons. "Open the kitchen door!"

"I can't." Ladybug pointed to the microwave. "It's busted." She looked up at the security camera, and whispered, "Here's what we'll do, listen to me."

A minute later, Chat Noir was covering the camera with a pan mischievously, as Lady Wifi was watching. "What are they doing?" She demanded from a rooftop.

"Don't let my Miraculous get away!" Hawkmoth warned.

"Right!"

* * *

"So I'll go and jam the Wifi antenna." Chat Noir repeated to Ladybug, before stepping into the service elevator. "See ya, good luck!"

"Thanks!" Ladybug waved, as Chat Noir made his way to the rooftop, where Lady Wifi was waiting- Chat Noir just didn't know it.

"There you are!" Chat Noir exclaimed, looking deviously at the Wifi antenna. " **Cataclysm!** " He walked over coolly to the antenna, as Lady Wifi revealed herself to Chat Noir.

"Sorry, kitty cat, but I can't let you do that." She said, as she attacked him.

The two fought, until Chat Noir swung his staff at her. Lady Wifi dodged, destroying the staff in half. Distracted, she breaks all of the pieces until they are unusable.

It's Chat Noir's chance, and he took the chance to destroy the antenna. "NO!" Lady Wifi cried, falling to the ground as Ladybug appeared out of nowhere- swiping the phone away from her.

"No more evil doing for you any more, little akuma." Ladybug said coolly, breaking the phone, as she swung the yoyo in a spiral. "TIME TO DE-EVIL-ISE!" She shouted, catching the black butterfly flawlessly. "Gotcha!"

She gently pressed the yoyo's top, releasing the butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She grabbed the box, throwing it up into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The same swarm of Ladybugs scurried around, fixing everything, and the first thing Alya saw when she was returned was a fist bump between Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Pound it!"

"Oh. My. Gosh. LADYBUG, CHAT NOIR!" She screamed, running over to them. "Can I have an interview?"

"Maybe next time, because our Miraculous are beeping rapidly." Chat Noir apologized, as he took out a pad of paper. "But we do have autographs!" He took the pen, quickly signed a piece, and handed it to Alya as Ladybug did the same.

"AHH!" Alya shouted. "THIS IS BETTER THAN AN INTERVIEW! THANK YOU!" She turned around to grab her phone, but they were already gone by the time she turned around again.

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Hawkmoth screamed from his lair. "AGAIN!? Curse you, Ladybug and Chat Noir! I will get your Miraculous, I will, I will!"

The window closed, sealing darkness into the room.

* * *

 **A/N: ASHFAFHHASFHSLIFINALLYDONEJAKJSFFH**

 **So, I AM DONE AND I AM HAPPY! Thank the LORDDDDDDD! Anyways, next episode is, like I said, THE EVILLUSTRATOR! (Did I spell that correctly, LOL)**

 **See ya guys later!**

 **~Mia**


	11. The Evillustrator

**A/N: Heyo, guys! I now have a goal: I want to finish this fanfic before Season two comes out. I have now decided that I will do Season two, so when the transcript comes out on Miraculous Wiki, I will write them.**

 **I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

"HELP!" Marinette pleaded, running away from Stormy Weather who had her signature parasol in her hand. She was cornered, for Lady Wifi was at Stormy Weather's side, cellphone in hand.

Using her parasol, Stormy Weather blasted ice to trap the bluenette while Lady Wifi put a pink pause button on her with her phone. The two grinned, and high-fived each other in triumph.

All was lost, until Super Nathan arrived.

Super Nathan was really Nathaniel, a shy, meek drawer who always sat in the back of the class. He had his bangs always covering his eyes, and never rose his hand. But he looked different today.

His hair was up, for once. He had purplish skin, which was weird, but it was his choice as a "superhero." He had a striped tee shirt, with a paint holder in the center, and a tablet with a drawing pencil.

Using his tablet, he erased Stormy Weather's parasol and Lady Wifi's phone, and tied them up with rope. He locked them in a no window cage, so they couldn't see or harm Marinette anymore.

He then erased the block of ice, and the pink pause button. "Oh, Super Nathan, thank you!" Marinette ran over to the superhero, who grinned, and wrapped her up in his arms.

"It was nothing." He assured her, smiling.

"I love you!" Marinette buried her head into his chest, and he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Marinette."

* * *

"NATHANIEL!" The red head looked up, revealing his fantasies were a dream.

"Uh, yes?"

"Did you not hear me?!" The science teacher, Madame Mendeleiev questioned, rolling her eyes. "Your partners for this project are Marinette and Adrien Agreste."

Nathaniel nodded and covered up his drawing pad with his arm. "These silly drawings of yours are clearly why you're failing science." Madame Mendeleiev snatched the drawing pad away, then dropped it back into Nathaniel's arms. "Go to the Headmaster's office!"

Nathaniel slumped out of his seat, only to be tripped by Chloe who smiled evilly and picked up the drawing pad. "Oh my gosh!" The blonde kept back her laughter, until she showed Sabrina who giggled. "Nathaniel has a crush! On Marinette!"

Sabrina took the drawing pad from Chloe, and tried to hand it to Marinette while Chloe said, "Marinette, he totally has a crush on you!"

The bluenette got a glimpse of the drawing and looked away, embarrassed while Adrien could feel his blood boil at the sight of the drawing. _"Snap out of it, Adrien!"_ Adrien told himself, shaking his head. _"Marinette is your friend!"_

"Give it back!" Nathaniel commanded, lunging at the notepad when he finally got a hold of it.

"Nathaniel, go to the office already!"

* * *

"That was a pretty good drawing Mari, you've got to admit it." Alya said, elbowing her best friend. "C'mon, Mari, you can't be ashamed of this! Now you know that your future is not helpless, and you can always go to Nathaniel for support!"

"Shut up, Alya!" Marinette rolled her eyes, shoving her best friend playfully. "I'm just going to pretend it never happened."

"Okay girl, but I thought I saw that Adrien was jealous." Alya teased, then paused for a moment while they both kept walking. "Oh my gosh! It's a love triangle!"

"No, it's not!"

"But blondie's totally got a crush on you!" Alya said, poking Marinette in the ribs. "He got jealous, didn't you see?"

"We're just friends!" The bluenette informed the scarlet haired girl, as the two turned the corner. "Besides, I better catch up with him before he messes up on our project. I'm going to be in the library, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Alya said, walking in the other direction not near the library.

* * *

"Artists really can be so... Emotional.." Hawkmoth said aloud to nobody in particular. "Butterfly, come to papa!"

A milky white bug flew to the palm of his hand, and the super-villain turned it blackish-purple with as wave of his hand. "Go, and draw him into our evil little web!" Hawkmoth commanded.

"Wow, I am so good at jokes!" Hawkmoth bragged to nobody, but the butterflies who flapped their wings in response.

* * *

Nathaniel paced back and forth, back and forth in front of the Principal's office. "What am I going to explain to mom?" He asked himself, dropping his pencil on accident, when the butterfly came in and seeped through all that wood, turning it a purple color.

"Ugh, I can't believe Chloe embarrassed me in front of Marinette! That's even worse than getting in trouble by mom." Nathaniel muttered, only kneeling down to pick up the infected pencil, where he suddenly looked up.

"Hello, Evillustrator.." Hawkmoth said in a calm, soothing voice, putting Nathaniel at ease. "You can get revenge on this Chloe, but you'll need to grab something from Ladybug and Chat Noir.. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

As soon as the artist stood up, he was replaced with the superhero from his fantasies.

* * *

"Is Nathaniel done with the Principal's office yet?" Adrien asked, rolling his eyes, as Marinette picked up a library book from the pile. "Really. It's just a pop in, and a pop out."

"I'm sure he's almost finished." Marinette assured him, patting him on the back teasingly.

"Whatever." Adrien said, rolling his eyes as Marinette picked up a book and shoved it towards him. "OW!" He exclaimed, setting down the book. "What was that for?"

"Look over there!" Marinette whispered violently, pointing to where Sabrina and Chloe were located. "Chloe is being chased by that hairdryer!"

"Yeah, right." Adrien whispered back as Marinette turned his head to face Chloe and Sabrina.

It sounded like it was a lie, but it was true. Chloe was really being chased by a hairdryer. Weird.

"OH MY GOSH!" Chloe screamed, running around the library. "MY HAIR!"

The hairdryer continued to chase the blonde around, as she pleaded, "STOP, PLEASE STOP!"

* * *

"Good, good good." Hawkmoth praised his new akuma, who smiled. "Now, Ladybug and Chat Noir should show up soon, so keep doing that!"

The Evillustrator said nothing in reply and made the hairdryer's setting go on high.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Chloe tried to pat her hair down, but it just went in a frenzy going all around.

On the other side of the library, Adrien and Marinette were watching. On Adrien's face, there was a grin, but on Marinette's face there was an annoyed look. She would have to save Chloe.

Adrien, on the other hand would rather be saving someone then doing classwork.

"Time to transform!" The two whispered in unison.

"Tikki, **spots on!** "

"Plagg, **claws out!** "

* * *

"No, stop!" Chloe shouted, backing away from the hairdryer as her best friend watched in horror.

"Run and hide!" Ladybug commanded, as Chloe nodded and hid behind a bookcase.

The superhero jumped on the hairdryer with Chat Noir, who snickered, "Hello, bugaboo, need help?"

"Ugh, another nickname?!" Ladybug groaned, slapping her forehead. "Less chit-chat, more action!"

The two looked around for an off switch, until the hairdryer disappeared.

"Over there!" Chat Noir gasped, pointing at the Evillustrator who realized he was caught. "He looks a bit sketchy.. We should go after him!" He was cut off by Ladybug running towards the akuma.

"I was one step ahead of you!" Ladybug laughed, but the two of them was caught in a dead-end.

The Evillustrator drew a wall to stop them.

"Where did he go?" Ladybug questioned, looking around, inspecting the library.

"I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point." Chat Noir said, elbowing Ladybug in the stomach.

"Ugh."

* * *

"Seems like this kid is targeting you particularly." Chat Noir pointed out, leaning against a wall next to Ladybug. "Does anyone dislike you or anything?"

"No!" Chloe said, sticking her nose in the air. "Everybody adores me!"

"Yeah, because you're soooo adorable." Ladybug said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh my LORD!" Chloe gasped, whipping out her phone. "Ladybug just called ME adorable!"

The blonde failed to see the eyes that previously rolled by Ladybug.

"I totally need a picture of us two together!" Chloe quickly snapped a photo of the two of them, while Chat Noir had to hold back his laughter.

"Ugh, that was unpleasant." Ladybug said, burying her head in her hand.

"Totally!" Chloe agreed, showing Ladybug the photo. "I look perfect, of course, but your smile is all wonky and weird! You know what, I'll take another one!"

The blonde snapped another photo, annoying Ladybug.

"Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy." Ladybug apologized, and Chloe nodded, understanding.

"Oh just wait, Ladybug! I have to go get my butler to take a picture of us together!" The blonde ran off, leaving Chat Noir and Ladybug

"Looks like someone has a superfan!" Chat sang, and Ladybug slapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's so great." Ladybug drawled.

"So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome." Chat Noir replied, putting an arm around Ladybug.

Ladybug nodded, and looked over at the table where she saw the ripped out drawing of Marinette and the Evillustrator. Her, as her civilian form was ruined, annoying her as she pushed away Chat's arm.

 **(A/N: Chat, I love you, but REJECTED LOL)**

"Whatever. I'm over this." Ladybug whipped out her yoyo, as Chat followed her to the balcony. "Later."

"But what about Chloe-"

"You can take care of her, can't you?" Ladybug asked bitterly, and her warm bright blue eyes were icy and dull. "I'm out."

"Wait, Ladybug!" Chloe called, running to the balcony as Ladybug swung away. "CALL ME!"

* * *

Ladybug landed on her own balcony, and as she retransformed into Marinette, she climbed down her ladder and slammed her trapdoor. "Uh, hey!" Tikki exclaimed, as the bluenette threw her purse angrily on her bed.

"Sorry, Tikki, but Chloe..." Marinette paused, stomping her foot down on the ground. "She just fires up this little red bug!"

"Well, you better simmer down." Tikki warned, flying over to the bluenette. "A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Right." Marinette agreed, lying down on her bed. "Oh no, now I feel bad for abandoning Adrien."

Suddenly, Tikki saw someone trying to get in. Quickly, the kwami flew into Marinette's purse as the Evillustrator erased the window. "Hey!" Marinette gasped, backing away when she realized who it was.

"Sorry, Marinette." The Evillustrator apologized, as Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Uh.. It's okay.. But why did you attack Chloe?"

"Because she's mean. And she deserved it. She's nothing like you; who's beautiful, selfless, and thoughtful.."

"Oh, thanks. So, what are you here for?"

"Well, I wanted to ask.. If you wanted to come to my birthday party. Tonight. At six."

"Well, um, actually.." Marinette grinned cheekily, rubbing the back of her neck. "I have to do a project with my friend Adrien, and Nathaniel, and-"

"Please, it will just be me and you!"

The akuma quickly drew an invitation with Marinette on the cover.

"Oh my gosh.." Marinette gasped, inspecting the piece of paper. "That's me!"

"Do you like it?"

"Totally!" Marinette gushed, smiling up at the akuma. "I will come! On one condition."

"Anything for you, Marinette." The Evillustrator said, ready to hear the condition that the bluenette was going to throw at him.

"You can't harm anyone."

"Deal. Remember to meet me at the Seine, I have a very good surprise for you." He promised, winking at Marinette which made her surprised. Usually, Nathaniel was a very shy kid, and never did anything that... Daring..

But in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

"Ugh, what am I going to do about my project?!" Chloe asked herself, looking around her room for anything, anything to help her with this stupid science project. "Hey, Chat Noir?"

"Yes?"

"Are you any good at science?" The blonde questioned, hiding the folder behind her back.

"Totally!" Chat bragged, showing his muscles. "I am so smart!"

"Great!" Chloe replied, shoving the folder with all of the project work in it. "I need you to finish my project- make it purr-fect." She laughed, causing Chat Noir to look up at her in confusion. "See what I did there? I made a cat joke. I can be funny."

"Yeah, hilarious." Chat Noir said, rolling his eyes.

He was about to start on the particle physics game, but then his staff rang. "Ladybug, you can't just start to make cat calls when you run off!" He started, but then was cut off by his partner.

"Sorry, Chat. But someone just came to my room- can you guess who?"

"Who?"

"The Evillustrator. Our new akuma. He came to my room, and invited me to his birthday party. He kind of implied it was- a date?" Marinette tapped her foot on the floor and waited for Chat's response.

"Okay. I'll be there." Chat responded, finally. He hung up, put his staff back in his belt, and handed the folder back to an annoyed Chloe. "Here, I have some important work to do."

He went out by the balcony, and Chloe followed him there. "What's more important than my PROJECT?!" The blonde screeched, clearly annoyed. "Ugh, whatever. I don't need them, I can do particle physics myself!"

* * *

Marinette waited. And she waited. And she waited for Chat Noir to come, until there was a knock on the trapdoor. "Coming!" Marinette yelled, opening up the trapdoor as Chat Noir came in.

"Oh, hello Marinette." Chat Noir greeted, ruffling her hair as she shoved him away.

"We need to talk about the plan. What am I going to do?" Marinette said, as Chat Noir sat down on her spinny chair, and spun around and around. "Um, hello? Are you here?"

"Oh, right." Chat Noir said, finally paying attention. "So, anyways, I need you just to play along with all of this love-dovey-ness, and then I'll come and save you. Then, we can just wing it."

"Wing it?!" Marinette asked, punching him in the shoulder. "We need a real plan!"

"Sorry Mari, but I mean, we can't really track his intentions..." Chat Noir explained, patting her on the back. "It's not like we can read minds, or anything, right?"

"Right." Marinette huffed, crossing her arms, as she checked the clock on her computer. "Oh crud, I better meet him at the Seine! Be sure to be there like, fifteen minutes after six. I better get going."

She got up, and walked out of her door, Chat Noir following since her mother and father were at the bakery currently.

"Okay. What time do you need to be there?" Marinette questioned, and Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck.

"Six... Fifteen!"

"Right!" Marinette praised, then she raised her index finger. "Make sure to be there."

* * *

"That's a very.. Nice drawing, but you better pay attention, and get the goods. Or else." Hawkmoth threatened, and the Evillustrator nodded.

"But I just want Marinette to love me."

"And I want the Miraculous!"

Using his powers, Hawkmoth paralyzed his hand for a second, before Hawkmoth let go. "Got it?"

"Okay, okay, I will." The Evillustrator drew a few more details on his pad.

He was about to make it official and real, but Marinette arrived, startling him. "Happy birthday!" She greeted, waving her hand cutely. "Thank you again for inviting me."

"No problem." The Evillustrator got up, and waved back. "Um, thanks for accepting it."

"Wow. It's so beautiful." Marinette said, looking up at what the birthday boy made.

"Oh, you like it?" The Evillustrator asked, blushing. "Thanks. Well, don't worry, because it's just getting started."

He picked up his fancy pen, getting ready to draw something, before dark clouds came and blocked his view. "Darn it!" He shouted into the void, scaring Marinette. "Sorry. I just don't draw very well in the dark."

"Hmm.." Marinette noted, as the Evillustrator drew a new moon, which reflected in the river.

"Voila!" He exclaimed, as a boat came up and stopped at the dock. "Hop in!"

After the two were safely secure in the boat, the Evillustrator started to play some soft music on his tablet, and Marinette noticed Chat coming closer, and closer to the Seine.

She scooted closer so he didn't suspect anything. "Why would you use your power to hurt people? You're so talented, and you could use those talents for good, I guess."

"Well, I don't hurt all people. Just Chloe. Like I said, you're way better than her. And I won't do it again. You were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine."

"Well, actually, I draw a bit too.. Can I draw you something for your birthday?" Marinette asked, as Chat Noir jumped quietly on the boat, as the music stopped, and the Evillustrator looked her directly in the eyes.

"Sure."

Marinette started to grab the pencil, and as she took it away from him, the Evillustrator noticed Chat Noir. "Marinette, give me back my pencil, I need to draw something!" He commanded, grabbing back at it.

"No.. I'm keeping it!" She exclaimed, hiding it behind her back. "Chat Noir, now!"

Chat Noir plopped his staff down in between them, as he slid down it and made his way in front of Marinette. "Sorry, but it's my turn with Marinette."

"Marinette.. You're working with him?" The Evillustrator asked, as a hurt look on his face turned into a bitter one. "I should have known. You're just like Chloe!"

"I'm not like Chloe!" Marinette exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

The Evillustrator kicked Chat Noir's staff, and it hits Marinette, dropping the pencil, as the Evillustrator picked it up and drew a cube trapping the two of them. "See ya later, I'm going to give Chloe the worst time of her life!"

He drew a hole in the boat, and it started to sink as the Evillustrator escaped away into the night.

"What are we going to do?!" Chat asked, slapping his forehead.

"Well, extend your staff like this!" Marinette said, grabbing his staff and raising it up.

"Great thinking!" Chat Noir praised, grabbing her waist as the two of them escaped and landed safely on the docks. "Okay, now you need to transform! And fast, Chloe could be in serious danger!"

"Okay." Marinette said, as Tikki flew out of her purse. "Tikki, **SPOTS ON!** "

* * *

"Oh, I couldn't do my assignment, because... Uh.. My hair was done horribly!" Chloe faked cried to the mirror, as her expression suddenly became serious. "Oh please, who the heck is going to believe that?"

The door leading to the balcony rumbled, and the blonde jumped as she inched out of the bathroom and towards the door. "Ladybug? Chat Noir? Is that you guys?" She whispered, until she realized who she saw.

The Evillustrator. The one who attacked her in the library.

She gasped and hid under the table, as the Evillustrator walked in, with no permission. "Chloe? Are you hiding? Oh, that's so cute." He said in a mock voice, making Chloe silent.

He started to erase the things in the closet, until he got to the table which had Chloe under it. "Found you." He smirked, making her under lip quiver.

"You- you monster! My Chanel dresses, my Todelan heels! You are terrible."

"You like to walk all over people, Chloe." The Evillustrator drew a heel, which chased Chloe around. "But you don't like it when others trample you, DON'T YOU, CHLOE!?"

Suddenly, Ladybug and Chat appeared, making Chloe relieved, as Chat Noir tripped the Evillustrator and Ladybug broke the heel of the shoe. "Oops, broke your heel, better watch your ankles!" She taunted, high-fiving Chat Noir.

"In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown." The Evillustrator noted, pausing as he faced the two superheroes. "The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!"

"Oh, it's not true!" Chloe cried. "Everybody loves me!"

"Yeah, because you are SO lovable." Ladybug rolled her eyes once again, making Chloe squeal. ("OMG, Ladybug just called ME lovable and ADORABLE in one day! My life is SO perfect!")

Suddenly, without warning, the Evillustrator drew three boxing gloves, one for each person, as they all charged towards their own respective people.

Ladybug dodged her own boxing glove, then in a nick of time, she used her yoyo to break Chloe's quickly, as the Evillustrator drew a wall to protect himself. After making his comfort zone, he drew a chainsaw for Chloe, but Chat Noir stops it, with his boomerang staff.

His staff has three properties: Cataclysm, boomerang, and nun chuck. Nun chuck mode is kind of ridiculous, but it comes in handy. To activate nun chuck mode, he just breaks the staff into halves.

He threw one at a light the Evillustrator was near, and the akuma just walked closer near a lit light. That sparked something that Ladybug just remembered. "Chat, he can't draw in the dark!" She informed her partner, who nodded.

"Got it!" He replied, raised his claw into the air. " **Cataclysm!** "

He pressed his claw against a nearby light switch, but it was already erased by the Evillustrator. "Here, kitty!" The Evillustrator taunted, drawing a heavy ball and chain to weigh him down. "Here's a little toy to play with!"

"Hey!"

"Sadly, those who get in my way soon get erased." The Evillustrator began to erase the floor Chat Noir was underneath, making him cling onto the remains of the floor.

He really does have bad luck, cause his Miraculous started to beep.

"No, no, no!" He exclaimed, closing his eyes as he waited to fall.

It wouldn't matter anyways.

They would know his identity. Except for Ladybug. She already knew.

" **LUCKY CHARM!** " Ladybug threw her yoyo up into the air, and before she knew it, a bouncy ball flew into her hand. "A bouncing ball? What?" She asked herself, looking around as her vision gave her help.

"You can't stop me!" The Evillustrator sniggered, flipping his hair. "It's just a stupid bouncy ball!"

"Uh, just watch me stop you." Ladybug nonchalantly replied, throw the ball at the lamps, making everything dark. She grabbed the Evillustrator's pencil, which he dropped on accident, and broke it.

The black butterfly flew out of it, and before it could escape and multiply, she whipped out her yoyo. "No more evil doing for you anymore, little akuma." She threw it up in a spiral, yelling, "TIME TO DE-EVIL-ISE!"

She caught it flawlessly, and held the yoyo in her hand. "Gotcha!"

Lastly, she pressed the cover of the yoyo gently, releasing the black bug. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She quickly grabbed the lucky charm before Chat Noir fell and injured himself.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Like always, her little bug workers appeared and everything that was destroyed was back to normal.

"Ladybug?" The Evillustrator was replaced by Nathaniel, who was confused. "What happened?"

"No time to explain." She smiled, grabbing Chat's wrist. "We gotta go."

* * *

It was Thursday, and tomorrow was Friday. After a long day of hard working, Marinette's parents allowed a small sleepover with Nino, Alya, and Adrien, and of course, for once, Gabriel agreed.

"Okay, did you hear what happened at the newest akuma attack?" Alya asked, leaning against Marinette's bed. "Well, you should know, Marinette, weren't you involved with him? I mean, the Evillustrator?"

"The Bubbler is way better than the Evillustrator." Nino scoffed, picking up a macaron. "His name just sounds- well, stupid!"

"Well, Lady Wifi defeats them all." Alya smiled, shoving Nino. "Anyways Marinette, what went down?"

"Well, um, he kind of invited me to his birthday party, Chat Noir showed up, we were trapped in a box, and then we were free and I went back home!" She lied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Yeah, okay." Alya said, taking a sip of her drink. "Adrien, why are you so quiet?'

"Well, uh-" Adrien started, smiling awkwardly as he picked up a piece of cake. "I was just wondering if we should get Nathaniel a birthday cake tomorrow! You know, since nobody really celebrated it and stuff..."

"Yeah, I'm cool with that!" Nino exclaimed, fist bumping Adrien as Alya seconded that and Marinette nodded.

Tomorrow, they were to give him the best cake ever.

* * *

Nathaniel walked to his desk the next day feeling embarrassed. And weak. He couldn't believe he did all of that stuff to Marinette, and Chloe! Sure, she was mean at times, but he didn't know what he was thinking at the moment.

He sighed. His birthday was alright. He had a mini birthday party with his family, and that akuma attack was never mentioned of.

"Oh, hey Nathaniel!" A group of people greeted him, and the red head looked up to see who it was.

Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien. Basically: Reporter girl, slacker kid, crush, and rich model person.

"Oh, hey, uh, guys. I just wanted to say Marinette- sorry, about everything-"

"No, it's fine!" Marinette smiled, showing off all of her teeth. "In fact, you didn't know what happened. Nobody knows what they did during an akuma attack. It's like a dream. It comes, and it goes."

"I guess you're right." Nathaniel nodded, as Alya pushed a small box under his nose.

"Happy birthday. Me and Marinette-"

"It's Marinette and I, Alya." Marinette corrected, crossing her arms.

"Marinette and I made the cake, and Nino and Adrien made a card." Alya glared at her BFF, who kicked her in the shin. "I hope you enjoy."

The four left, and Marinette looked over her shoulder to see Nathaniel's reaction from her seat. She didn't notice a certain blonde was watching her watch the red head.

For some reason, and everyone could tell, jealousy was written all over his face.

* * *

 **A/N: MY LORD IT'S FINALLY OVER YAS YAS YAS!**

 **Next episode: Horrificator. I fluffing hate Rogercop, so I'll probably do that later.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! I now have NO idea when the two of them are going to get together, by the way, someone asked, and uh, I previously did a poll, but that was a long time ago, and there weren't many voters, so I'm going to do another poll of when you want them to get together, Dark Cupid or Volpina.**

 **Thanks for all of the help on writing, it's really useful! I love you guys!**

 **~Mia**


	12. Horrificator

**A/N: Heyo, guys! Thanks for all of the feedback on the last chapter. I really enjoy all of those favorites, follows, and reviews, so thanks for taking time in your day just to do those little things!**

 **I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

"Agent Smith, it's too dangerous." Adrien Agreste, playing as Officer Jones informed Mylene, who was playing as Agent Smith. "We must evacuate."

"You are suggesting we run, Officer Jones?" Mylene questioned, looking at Adrien for a second, then at the camera. "After it devoured my family, my friends- even my beloved dog sniffles?" She stood up, trying to look confident. "Never! I won't run, I no longer fear it, then I'll- WAHH!"

"Cut!" Nino said, bemused by Mylene and her scaredy cat antics. "Mylene!"

Mylene hid under the desk, obviously terrified by the actor playing the Horrificator, who was Ivan. "Sorry, Mylene." Ivan apologized, ripping off the mask that was on his head.

"Mylene, that was the ten take!" Nino exclaimed, looking at the film on his camera. "And we only have a day to do the rest of this filming thing!"

"Well, actually, it's the fourteenth take, but who's counting?" Alix cut in, holding up a black and white clapperboard as Nino let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry." Mylene said, getting out from under the desk. "I'm going to do better on the next take.. I promise."

"Anyone want some tea?" Rose asked randomly, earning a weird look from everyone in the building. "No? Alright."

"You're supposed to be playing a hero from the Special Forces, Mylene!" Nino said, lecturing her like a strict father. "You're supposed to be- well, braver!"

"I know, but.." Mylene trailed off, looking up at Ivan. "That mask is just so.. Realistic and scary, and ugh!"

"You don't need to worry, Mylene!" Ivan assured her, putting two fingers in the eye holes from the mask. "It's just big ol' me under here!"

"If you ask me, he doesn't need a mask!" Chloe snickered, and Sabrina laughed along with her as well.

"What a bratty snob." Marinette muttered, rolling her eyes at Chloe's little comment. She knew the blonde could be sometimes- well, rude, so she just let it go.

"Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster!" Nino ordered, then turned to Mylene. "And Mylene, please, try to stay in character, alright?"

Ivan slid the big mask back on, and Mylene trembled in fear. "I need to sing my happy song." She said quietly to herself, as she sang, "It's Ladybug, jumping above, the power is on when things go wrong- AH!"

The small girl bumped into Adrien, who huffed, "I personally think the Chat Noir verse is better, but who's talking?"

"You are, you idiot." Marinette commented, hitting him in the back of the head with her clipboard.

"Ouch!"

"And the Oscar for best pathetic, scaredy cat, afraid of it's own shadow goes to.. Mylene!" Chloe laughed, as Sabrina started to copy her best friend.

"Chloe, seriously?" Adrien asked, glaring at his childhood friend.

"Yeah, so what?!"

Mylene ran out the door, almost ready to burst into tears as Chloe just looked at her nails. "Yeesh, what's her problem?" The blonde scoffed, flipping her hair as Marinette rolled her eyes and mimicked her silently.

"Anyone going to go after her?" Marinette asked, waiting for Ivan to go, because she knew that he would already run after Mylene.

"Yeah, just wait! Mylene!" Ivan ran out, throwing his monster mask on the ground as his large feet thumped on the ground.

* * *

Ivan ran outside, looking around as he finally spotted Mylene, who looked like she was crying as her head was buried in her legs. He walked over to her, and the blonde was silent as Ivan stared at her.

"Don't listen to them." Ivan said, sitting down next to Mylene on a school bench. "They don't know how it feels to be in front of the camera."

"Thanks, Ivan." Mylene said, keeping her head buried in her legs. "But I can't act, even to save my life."

"Here." Ivan said, and Mylene looked up and saw the boy take off a skull pin. "This is from my favorite band, the Zombie Skull Crushers."

"Thanks again, but, I really can't act.. I can't, not at all." Mylene smiled at Ivan weakly, before departing from the tall boy who just stared in shock.

* * *

"EPIC CHLOE, JUST EPIC!" Nino yelled, flopping down on the floor. "You scared away TWO of our actors!"

"Ugh, who needs them, anyways?" Chloe scoffed, kicking Nino in the arm as he sat up. "They were totally lame!"

Right at that moment, Ivan decided to walk in, as Chloe looked at him with big eyes. "You're the one who's lame, Chloe!" Ivan shot back. "Mylene is in the bathroom, crying her eyes out because of you!

"Me, lame?" Chloe retorted, rolling her eyes. "Look at what you're wearing!"

"Hey, hey, everyone chill out!" Marinette cut in, clipboard in hand as Adrien watched from afar, amused. "You're right, Ivan, Chloe is lame. But fighting is not going to get Mylene back! I'm the producer, and I say we finish, before tonight!"

"And besides, the deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now." Max pushed his glasses against his nose, and Chloe rolled her eyes, again.

"Thank you, Max." Marinette smiled, then pounded her fist on her hand. "So let's go! We only have.. That amount of time, to do soundtracking, editing, and etcetera!"

"So who's going to take, well, Mylene's part?" Adrien asked, eyeing Marinette. He really wished it was going to be her.

"Um, me, of course!" Chloe said, gliding towards Adrien, as his face fell, just for a second.

"But you haven't even read the script!" Alya exclaimed, stamping her foot down.

"Of course I have! The first scene anyways." Chloe replied nonchalantly, clearing confident. "All I know is that it ends with a kiss! From Adrien!"

Marinette wheeled that image in her mind, of Chloe and Adrien kissing. "Who wrote that?!" She questioned, tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

"Hold up!" Alya said, taking the script from the teacher's table. "Nino, I did not write that!"

"Uh, well, I did." Nino admitted, stepping forward. "You know, to make it a bit more interesting...?"

"What?! You added a part to MY script without even telling me?" Alya said, punching Nino in the arm. "Dude, that is low!"

"Um, it's OUR script!" Nino said, putting the whole disagreement into a full blown argument between Alya and himself.

Adrien sighed, and Marinette handed him a juice. "It's from Rose." She explained, and he nodded. "It's apple juice."

"Thanks." Adrien said, taking a sip of the brownish colored juice.

"Oh, who cares who wrote the script?" Chloe said, taking a look at her nails.

"She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." Max counted down the seconds, as Marinette pulled Alya to the side.

"What?" Alya asked, and Marinette pointed at Adrien and Chloe.

"They cannot kiss!" Marinette explained, putting her hands on her hips. "They absolutely cannot kiss!"

"Why not?" Alya asked, rolling her eyes. "You jealous?"

"Of Agreste? Of course not." Marinette said, giving her the same excuse that she gave Tikki during the Bubbler. "Who would want to lose their first kiss to Chloe!? And besides-" She said, making it a group conversation. "This is Mylene's part. Mylene has to play- well, her part!"

"You're always trying to save the day, Marinette." Chloe sneered, hopping off from the desk she was sitting at. "Good luck trying to find Mylene, that annoying scaredy cat!"

* * *

Meanwhile, after all of the fighting, and arguing, and debating, Hawkmoth already devised a plan. He set an akuma out for Mylene, and it was about to infect her pin that Ivan gave her.

"Why are you always so scared?" Mylene cried, hitting herself lightly in the head as the butterfly hit her pin gently, so she couldn't feel it.

Suddenly, a calm, and soothing voice began to talk to her, and the conversation ended with her turning into the real life version of Ivan's interpretation of the monster.

* * *

"Mylene?" Marinette asked, looking around the bathroom, as she gazed into the mirror. Huh. She saw pink and purplish slime covering a little corner of the mirror, blocking part of her reflection. "Strange." She whispered to herself.

"Marinette!" Alya called, running in, when she saw her best friend. "Oh, hey! Did you find Mylene?"

"No.." Marinette replied, going to tell her about the slime, but then she decided against it. Alya could have thought that Marinette was just playing a prank on her or something like that.

"Well then, you better get ready, because we're going to start rolling soon!" Alya exclaimed, walking the bluenette out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Horrificator, take fifteen." Alix said in a monotone kind of voice, as she shut the clapperboard.

"ACTION!"

"I'm not scared of that Horrificator thingy, Officer Whatever-your-name-is, now kiss me!" Chloe said, in kind of a fast tone as she moved closer to Adrien, puckering her lips until-

"CUT!" Marinette yelled, stepping between Adrien and Chloe, as Adrien gave her a thank you kind of smile.

"Marinette, what gives?!" Nino questioned, hopping off of his lawn chair towards the bluenette. "And besides, I'm the director, only I say cut."

"Well, I'm the producer!" She countered, stepping towards the class. "And like I said, Mylene is supposed to be the star of this movie."

"We're out of time, and from what I can tell, Mylene is gone. She ain't gonna come back until Monday. So, until then, we need a replacement, but I'm not saying Chloe is the best one-"

"HEY!"

"So, let's take it from the top." Nino continued, glaring at Chloe as Adrien leaned back in his own chair.

"Here we go again." Adrien sighed, as Juleka applied some more makeup to the blonde's face.

"This is ridiculous!" Alya said, rolling her eyes. "Agent Smith doesn't need a man in her life now! Not when a crazy monster thingy is on the loose!"

"Do you want to finish this film, or not?" Nino asked, waving the video camera in her face. "We need to get this to the competition place ASAP, and all of this commotion isn't going to get us there!"

"Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse!" Chloe exclaimed, smiling. "That will fix everything."

"Um, I'm sorry, but how?" Alya raised an eyebrow, as Chloe flipped her ponytail.

"Well, all I know is that I'd look fantastic in a nurse uniform!"

"We can't rewrite the script again!" Nino groaned, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"I'm not putting my name on this script." Alya murmured, making Chloe scoff.

"Nobody cares about you anyways!" Chloe proclaimed, as Alya bit her tongue to hold her back from cussing at Chloe.

"Everyone, calm down!" Marinette interjected, walking between the two girls. "Chloe, that nurse uniform is a- wonderful idea!" She said through gritted teeth, but the gullible blonde didn't notice.

"I know, right?" Chloe giggled, rearranging the sunglasses on her head. "I'm going to get one right now!" The blonde turned around, looking at everyone closely. "Hmm.. I'll take Sabrina, Max, and Kim. You two have been promoted to wardrobe, and bodyguard."

The four of them left, leaving Nino in frustration and Marinette gleeful. "Nice going, Miss Producer!" Nino applauded sarcastically. "Now we don't have any lead! At all!"

"Yeah, but I just got rid of Chloe!" The bluenette pointed out. "You should be thankful!"

"And now what do we do?!"

"We should go look for Mylene!" Marinette instructed. "She's out here somewhere!"

"We don't have any time." Nino realized, looking at the clock. "Tick, tock, we need a lead, now!"

"Marinette can do it!" Alya quipped, smirking at her best friend for just a second.

"But- I'm the producer!" Marinette argued, glaring at Alya.

"Whatever, Marinette! We need a lead, and we need one now. Let's go!" Nino hollered, sitting back down in his chair as everyone ushered Marinette towards Adrien, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm only doing this as a favor!" Marinette chittered, crossing her arms. "As soon as Mylene comes back, she can have her old role back."

"C'mon, you know you want to kiss me." Adrien sang, flipping a piece of his longest strand of hair.

"As if I'd want to kiss you! Idiot!" Marinette clarified, turning her back, only so Adrien couldn't see her blushing.

"Ready to roll?" Nino questioned, holding up the camera.

"Horrificator, take sixteen.."

"I'm not scared of that monster, Officer Jones!" Marinette remarked, coming in for a kiss. She puckered her lips, and hoped that her first kiss would really be worth it.

Adrien, on the other hand, was very excited to lose his first kiss to Marinette, his crush- I mean, his best friend, as he stayed put and closed his eyes. He could feel Marinette inching towards him, leaning in, until-

"CUT!" Someone screeched, and Adrien turned his head as Marinette kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't bad, for his first kiss.

 _OMG, I just had my first kiss! Well, not really, since I kissed Adrien's cheek, but still!_ Marinette thought, as she screamed on the inside very loudly.

"What did I say about others saying cut?" Nino cut in, clearly annoyed.

"Well played, Marinette!" Chloe applauded sarcastically, walking around the bluenette. "After all of that talk about working together, how we're in this together, then you stab me right in the back! It doesn't matter, because if I'm not in your stupid little movie, it won't pass, because my daddy is one of the judges!"

Suddenly, there was a very loud scream, startling Marinette. "Did you hear that?" Adrien asked, looking around.

"If this is another one of your silly ploys to get me out of the way, you can forget it!" Chloe swore, crossing her arms. "Besides, I..."

Chloe was cut off by another one of the screams, annoying her. "Are you kidding me?!"

"I heard that. Let's go scope this out." Marinette declared, walking out, the other students walking behind her.

"A fruity snack for the road?" Rose held up an orange for a second, before deciding to scurry after her classmates.

* * *

"Hey!" Adrien called, cupping his hands to his mouth. "Kim? Max!? Anybody here!? Where are you guys!?"

There was no response.

Marinette looked down like a detective, ready to find anything. "I saw the same pink goo in the..." She paused, picking up a small part of the goop. "The bathroom!"

Adrien looked down at the pink and purple slime, as he noticed a armband. "That's Kim's!" He gasped, picking up the band.

"They- they vanished!" Nathaniel stammered, moving to the side to be noticed.

"Or they're playing a sick joke on us." Quipped Alya.

"We should go to Principal Damocles' office and tell him what happened." Marinette announced, as she looked at her classmates. "Come on, Nino, stop filming!" She scolded.

"No way. This is just getting good." Nino replied, holding up his camera.

"Looks like it's time to bring in the alter ego..." Marinette whispered to Adrien, who nodded, as they ran off.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Nino shouted, as Marinette and Adrien turned around awkwardly.

"I left my clipboard in there!" Marinette smiled fakely, pointing to the classroom. "And Adrien.."

"I, uh, left Officer Jones' jacket in there! I shouldn't leave it behind!" Adrien finished for the bluenette, who smiled gratefully.

"Okay!"

* * *

The two teenagers walked into the classroom, as Adrien took off his shoe. "What are you doing?" Marinette questioned, leaning against a desk.

"Leaving evidence. Just in case. So it looks like we were taken." Adrien explained.

"Well take it outside! It stinks!" Marinette demanded, as Adrien plucked his shoe off the ground and set it outside. Marinette followed suit, putting her phone a few inches away from his shoe. "So they think I disappeared too." Marinette nodded, heading back into the classroom.

"Okay. Time to transform!" Adrien exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "Plagg, **CLAWS OUT!** "

"Tikki, **SPOTS ON!** "

The teenagers-turned-superheroes walked out of the classroom, whipping out their weapons. "We should split up." Ladybug suggested, as Chat twirled his staff. "I'll call you when I find something."

"Alright." Chat agreed, running in the opposite direction that Ladybug was heading in.

* * *

"Mr. Damocles?" Alya asked, knocking on the Principal's door. She pushed it open, walking in as she saw pink goo covering the desk and walls. "Oh no, even Mr. Damocles is gone!"

"Anyone see Agent Smith- I mean, Marinette?" Nino asked, as Alya picked up a cellphone on the ground.

"That's Marinette's phone!" Alya gasped, putting it in her pocket.

"And that's Adrien's shoe!" Nino added, kicking it around.

The classmates looked up at the ceiling, only to found more goo. "Quick, check the windows!" Chloe proclaimed, as they all headed back inside to the Principal's office. The windows were covered, as well.

"I'm going to call Daddy!" Chloe whipped out her phone, dialing her father's number as quickly as possible.

"Dude, you guys know that cellphones never work in horror movies." Nino chuckled, showing the camera his ridiculous classmates.

"No bars.. Or coverage!" Nathaniel put in, holding up his phone.

"Told ya so! Booyah!" Nino cheered, as someone dropped down from the ceiling.

"Is everybody alright?" Ladybug asked, walking in as Nino filmed her every move.

"Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!" Nino said, as Alya walked in front of him to catch a shot of Ladybug.

"And on my Ladyblog."

"We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay?" Ladybug asked, ready to walk out.

"Easier said than done, Ladybug." A cool voice responded, as Ladybug turned around and crossed her arms.

"Double legit!"

"I tried to cut through the goo, but it's totally indestructible." Chat explained, taking his staff and pressing it against the roof. "See? Totally indestructible. So it looks like we're just trapped in the school for now."

Chat Noir walked towards Ladybug, slinging his arm around her shoulder. "Shall we take a walk, My Lady?"

"We both know that Hawkmoth has taken another innocent victim inside the school." Chat recalled, keeping his arm around Ladybug while Alya filmed the two of them.

"I am so going to post this is the LadyNoir section of my blog!" Alya whispered to anyone who would listen in the remains of the class.

"And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone out of here- capture the victim's akuma!" Ladybug exclaimed, high-fiving Chat Noir. "Got it?"

"Got it." Chat said, saluting Ladybug.

"But we better find this thing first- and it's prisoners."

"Don't mind me, finding the missing peeps and solving this crazy mystery with Ladybug and Chat Noir." Nino explained eagerly, shoving the camera in Chat Noir's face. "This is so swank!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, and walked forward. "Stay together, right behind us!" She commanded, while Nino kept filming. "That means you too, Spielberg!"

* * *

The group moved forward, Ladybug and Chat in front of the group to protect them just in case anything happened. "We're way better on our own then sticking with the others." Chloe said, taking a look at her nails while pulling Sabrina to the side. "Why should we stay with the group when we could just do our own thing?"

Sabrina nodded, and they herded back into the group before making their escape as the group entered the classroom. "Adrien never did get to grab that jacket, did he?" Nino sighed, flicking Adrien's jacket as Chat Noir flinched.

"Ah, uh, don't worry about Adrien! I'm sure he's just fine!" Chat Noir assured Nino, who nodded.

"Well, we're safe here for the time being." Ladybug notified, as Nathaniel shook his head 'no'.

"We're not- AHH!" Nathaniel shrieked, as the Horrificator picked him up.

"What's your name?" Chat asked, twirling his staff. "Drool-lator?" He asked, dodging an attack full of slime and goop.

"Cats aren't afraid of slimy toes like you!"

"Everybody run!" Ladybug hollered, as the rest of the class ran out except for Juleka. The Horrificator stepped forward, growing from the fear, as it growled in Juleka's face.

"Awesome." The blackette commented, smiling as the Horrificator growled again. "So awesome!"

"Leave Juleka- now! Before it gets to you!" Ladybug warned, as Juleka left the classroom. "We better get to the akuma, quickly. Where do you think it's hiding?" She asked Chat, who shrugged.

"All I see is miles of slime!" He replied, as the Horrificator shot slime at them. The two superheroes stepped out, swiftly missing the slime.

"HELLLLP!" Nathaniel pleaded, as the Horrificator stepped out as well.

The two superheroes stepped in front of the students, as they cowered in fear and the Horrificator grew bigger. "Fear! It's fear that gives it strength!" Ladybug declared, as the Horrificator spat more goo.

The two- again- avoided it, as Ladybug tied the Horrificator's foot with her yoyo. The Horrificator had another plan, however, and picked up Ladybug, and trapped her in some goo attached to a board. It did the same to Chat Noir quickly, who groaned and rolled his eyes.

The Horrificator turned around and spotted the students, who yelled and screamed, only helping the Horrificator grow. The Horrificator marched over to them, plucking up Alix. It only stopped for a second to lick Ivan, who whimpered.

"Oh no!" Rose pointed. "It's taken Nath and Alix!"

"The more you guys are scared of it, the bigger it becomes!" Ladybug reminded. "By defeating fear, we defeat it!"

"But first, we need to get out of this sticky situation before it dries." Chat chortled, extending his staff long enough to hit the backboard of where Ladybug was stuck at. Ladybug glared as the staff made a crack big enough to break the whole board, freeing her.

Once she was free, Ladybug whipped out her yoyo and freed Chat Noir, who smiled at her in return. "Do you see how it just left Ivan alone?" Ladybug inquired, rubbing her chin.

"Yeah, what's that all about?" Chat asked, pocketing his staff.

Ladybug gasped, saying, "I think the monster is Mylene!"

* * *

"It's a good thing I came up with this brilliant plan!" Chloe praised herself, as Sabrina pushed a locker to completely ensure that they were safe. "We can just stay back here and relax, while Ladybug and Chat Noir do all of the hard work."

Chloe spoke too soon, because Sabrina was in the clutches of the Horrificator's hands. Soon, Chloe was too, as she shrieked and demanded to be put down. "I'll call daddy!" Chloe threatened, as the Horrificator (and Hawkmoth) rolled their eyes.

Soon, Ladybug and Chat Noir went barging in. "We're too late!" Chat exclaimed, as Ladybug nodded.

"But look, on the bright side, we can track the monster!" Ladybug pointed at a trail of goo, possibly leading to the Horrificator's hiding place.

The group followed the trail to the workshop, as Nino spoke up. "I'm amped!"

"Turn your amp down to around four, okay?" Chat asked as Nino did what he was told.

* * *

Soon in the cellar, the Horrificator was hard at work trapping all of the people it caught. "Now is your chance, I can just sense Ladybug and Chat Noir coming!" Hawkmoth said gleefully, as the Horrificator grunted.

The group entered, as Ladybug knocked on the cellar's door "Anyone in here?" Ladybug asked, looking around.

"It's me Ladybug, Chloe Bourgeois!" Chloe replied, painting her nails from inside her cocoon made out of pink, purple, and orange goop. The blonde had her legs put together, as she calmly continued to move onto the next hand.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there!" Ladybug promised, as Chloe kept painting.

"Well then, hurry it up already!"

"Is everyone here? Mr. Damocles? Alix? Nathaniel? Sabrina? Kim? Max?" Ladybug asked, as she heard more and more replies.

"What about Adrien and Marinette?" Alya asked, as Ladybug and Chat Noir hid behind two blobs of goo.

"Don't worry!" Ladybug shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth. "We're here! Right, Adrien?"

"Right!" Chat did the same, cupping his hands over his mouth as he assured his classmates.

The two stood up, as Ladybug pushed a blob. "Ugh, it won't budge!" She complained.

The Horrificator stepped out of it's hiding spot, shooting more and more goo. "Okay, this is getting kind of scary now." Ladybug commented, as Chat Noir managed to get an empty cocoon off. The cat superhero threw it at the akuma, as it responded by attacking.

" **LUCKY CHARM!** " Ladybug threw her magic yoyo into the air, as tiny little hearts surrounded it. Soon enough, guitar strings flew into her hand. "What am I supposed to do with this? Wait.. Mylene's song!"

"Okay, this is getting annoying." Chat Noir huffed, throwing his hand into the air. " **CATACLYSM!** " Chat Noir pressed his hand to nearby bars, and as it rusted, it trapped the Horrificator in a homemade cage.

Ladybug used her vision and gave Alya and Nino traffic cones, Rose trashcan lids, a dust sweeper to Ivan and a box to Juleka. "We're going to sing my song, okay?" Ladybug asked, smiling at them. "It's Mylene's calm song or whatever."

Ladybug made a quick little guitar out of the broom, as she pulled the strings through the hairs of the broom.

"My Lady, it's our song." Chat Noir reminded her, hopping on a stool and making a drum set with pots and a few trash can lids.

"Okay. One, two, three, four!"

"It's Ladybug! Jumping above! The power is on, when things go wrong!" They sang, as Chat Noir kept on drumming.

"Wow, it's actually working! Okay, my turn!" Chat Noir said, making an awesome drum solo as everyone stopped and listened. Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner- he was too much of a showoff sometimes.

The Horrificator shrunk, and shrunk, until it was finally big enough to get out of the cage. It waddled over to Ivan, and hugged him around the waist. "Hey! That's the pin I gave to Mylene!"

"Do you think it could be where the akuma is hiding?" Ladybug asked Chat, who shrugged. "Well, it doesn't hurt to try." She grabbed the pin, and stomped on it, as a black butterfly flew out "Yes!"

"No more evil doing for you anymore, little akuma." She said nonchalantly, spinning her yoyo. "Time to de-evil-ise!" She swung it around, catching the butterfly before it flew away. "Gotcha!"

"Bye bye, little butterfly." Ladybug said, pressing on the yoyo's top. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the guitar strings into the air, and her little workers flew around, making the goop disappear and turning Mylene back to normal.

"Pound it!" The two superheroes bumped fists, as they quickly greeted the group goodbye and ran out.

"You don't scare me Ladybug! I'll get you one day!" Hawkmoth swore, as his screen closed and there was complete darkness.

* * *

A day later, Nino walked side by side with his best friends. "He said our movie was horrible, unbelievable recreation of a monster! No joke!" Nino groaned, flipping off his camera. "And I thought it was amazing!"

"Don't worry bud, this is how all amazing film directors start off." Adrien laughed, smiling at Nino.

"Even if that final kiss wasn't really what we were expecting.." Alya chortled, as Marinette punched in the arm.

Sometimes Alya was really annoying.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so the Mylene's song thing was taken from Kaorei's story, Who Needs Love? I give complete credit to them for the replacing of the song. Me too, thought that Stinky Wolf or Smelly Wolf or whatever was weird. I didn't want to totally use their idea, so I used another part of the song.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter is Dark Cupid! One particular reviewer convinced me about this episode, so that's why I decided to do it! (I also had to do it because of the poll results. There's no way Volpina is going to win, unless there's a sudden change of votes or something)**

 **Got to go, and Happy Thanksgiving! I am actually traveling to Korea for Thanksgiving, because we actually travel instead of eat for this special holiday.**

 **~Mia**


	13. Dark Cupid

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with another chapter of Partners in Crime! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

"In most fairytales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anybody tell me why?" Madame Bustier asked her class, as Rose excitedly raised her hand. "Yes, Rose?"

"Because only love can conquer hate." Rose swooned, as she displayed a dreamy look on her face.

"Correct, Rose." Madame Bustier praised, as Rose sat down.

Adrien was only half paying attention. Ever since that kiss with Marinette, he was determined to get her to like him. He knew he didn't like him in that way, for she was also smacking him on the arm, calling him 'annoying', and rolled her eyes at him all the time.

He tapped his pencil on his desk in thought, as he listened to Max's little speech about the percentage in fairytales where the prince kisses the princess. "Adrien, can you tell me what I just said?" Madame Bustier asked, as Adrien looked up at the teacher.

"That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate." Adrien said in a monotone sort of voice, as Madame Bustier nodded.

"Good, Adrien. Now remember everyone, remember to read Sleeping Beauty by tonight, and have a great Valentine's Day!" Madame Bustier notified the class, as everyone got up and left.

Marinette got up, tapping Adrien on the shoulder as he grabbed his bag. She, in fact, had her crush ever since that moment of the beanies in The Bubbler. She didn't want to make it too obvious, so she covered it all up with punches and toughness.

"Yeah?" He asked her, as she headed down the stairs and out the door. He followed her, and she stopped.

"What happened back there in class?" She questioned, as Adrien shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just... Thinking." He responded, earning a roll of the eyes from Marinette. As the two of them headed into a new hallway, he decided now would be the perfect time to ask her out on a outing. "Hey, it's Valentine's Day.. Would you like to go on a movie or something? Maybe eat frozen yogurt?"

After he realized how stupid he sounded, he said quickly, "Unless you don't want to. I mean.."

Marinette grinned, jumping up and down. "Yeah... Sure! Yes, of course!" She gave him a hug, as he tightly hugged back. "So, what time do you want to meet?"

"I'll just text you." Adrien assured her, as she nodded.

"It's- it's a date!" She smiled, completely happy with the results.

The two of them walked outside, spotting Kim and Max. "It's the highest ranked gem in popularity, Kim, so you'll be sure to win her over with this one." Max said, holding up a box with a shiny, red heart shaped gem with gold around the exterior. It had a chain, so you could wear it.

"What, what?" Marinette asked, gently grabbing Adrien's arm as the two of them walked over to Kim and Max. She stared at the gemstone. "Wow, Kim!" She exclaimed, awestruck by the gem.

"Oh, hey Marinette, and Adrien." Kim greeted, blushing slightly after the compliment of the gem. "Thanks, Mari."

"It's pretty cool, Kim. The girl's going to be ecstatic." Adrien chimed in, as Kim rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Well, she needs to say yes first.." Kim trailed off, as Max shut the case of the gemstone.

"She won't Kim, no way!" Adrien smiled, fist bumping the tall blonde. "Go for it Kim, no regrets!"

"Thanks, Adrien." Kim went on, asking Max about the route he was going to take to meet the lucky girl.

"Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest- the third most romantic spot in Paris." Max explained, as Kim took the box carefully and ran off.

"Bye, Max!" Marinette and Adrien waved goodbye as they walked away from him. "What was that all about?" Marinette asked once the two of them turned the corner.

"Nothing, just excited." Adrien smiled, taking his hand in her's- (much to the bluenette's surprise), and the two of them walked off happily, no worries in the world.

* * *

"And that's right, deliver it in a 24 karat gold box." Chloe said to the phone, as she listened for a while. "And please, deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel, and bill it to Daddykins- I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. Alright, thank you." Chloe said, stopping once she saw Kim in front of her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked, as he took out the box.

"I- I.."

"You- you..." Chloe mocked, laughing at the poor boy who kneeled down in a water puddle.

"Chloe, will you be my Valentine?" He asked, unveiling the gem, as a passing bike splashed water in his face, and a chip bag suddenly decided to land. On his face. Chloe merely laughed and whipped out her phone.

"OMG, I can't wait until EVERYONE gets a load of this!" She snickered, snapping a photo of Kim. "Sorry Kim, but I have my heart set on someone else- who's more awesome than you." She walked off, scoffing, "Love can be harsh."

Kim dropped the gem, taking off the chip bag, and he simply sobbed.

* * *

"Ah, Valentine's Day." Hawkmoth noted, looking over at his large screen which revealed Kim kneeling, on the floor, and crying. "The day of love and fools. So many delusions, so many disappointment." Then, in an excited voice, he added, "My akumas, you are going to have such a field day."

Hawkmoth quickly corrupted the white butterfly, turning it to a dark purple, as it flew away and found the gem that Kim was going to give to Chloe. "Hello, Dark Cupid. I'm Hawkmoth, and you can make sure nobody has love ever again- but only if you can get me a special prize."

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Kim stood up, turning into Dark Cupid, with a black and red suit, black wings, and a bow and arrow filled with hatred.

* * *

Marinette walked into the bakery with Adrien, as Tom greeted them with a smile. "Candy apples?" Tom offered, holding two sticks of candy apples. Adrien and Marinette took the two apples.

"Thanks, Papa." Marinette said, licking her apple as she walked out of the bakery with Adrien.

* * *

"These are delicious." Adrien sucked on his pop, as his phone beeped as well as Marinette's phone did as well. "Are you kidding me?" Adrien muttered, pulling out his phone.

"It's Chloe. And Kim!" Marinette gasped, pointing at the photo of poor Kim on the ground. "I guess she said no."

"Isn't it obvious?" Adrien asked, but he soon gasped as well. "Wait.. If he was rejected.. He might have been crying..."

"And akumatized!" Marinette finished his sentence, as the two of them ran into the alley. "We need to throw our apples away."

"But- but-"

"Adrien. Throw it away." Marinette commanded, as she threw her pop into a nearby trashcan. "There's literally more at the bakery."

Adrien pouted, but did as he was told, and Plagg plus Tikki flew out of their respective owner's pockets. "Okay, time to transform!" Marinette exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. After realizing she did something Adrien would usually do, she turned to Tikki. "Next time I do that, stop me."

* * *

"Ugh, can't you guys EVER get it right? I want a white gold diamond encrusted watch for my Adrikins, not a regular gold watch!" Chloe hissed into the phone, as she quickly took a look at her nails.

(Ladybug was nearby, silently cringing.)

Hovering above Chloe, Dark Cupid was getting ready to shoot. He pulled back the arrow, and shot it out, as Ladybug called his name. "Kim!" She shouted, and Dark Cupid looked her way as he shot at the ground instead.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir." He growled, as Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Kim! Stop doing this!" Chat yelled, but Dark Cupid crossed his arms.

"My name is DARK CUPID!" He screamed, shooting an arrow at Ladybug. Chat Noir reacted fast, jumping over Ladybug, receiving the arrow instead. "Well, well, lookie here- Chat Noir is on MY side now."

Chat Noir looked up with Ladybug, as a look of concern appeared on her face. "Are you alright?" She asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She didn't see his face, he was looking down at the ground.

"Ladybug..?" He looked up at her, his lips as dark as night, his face displayed a sneer. "I- I hate you."

"Wha- what?" She asked, backing away. "You.. hate me?"

"You heard correctly." He growled, walking over to Dark Cupid, who gave the cat a high-five.

"No, Chat Noir, snap out of it- this isn't you!" She cried, clutching her yo-yo tightly. "Come on, back to my side!"

"Sorry, Ladybug, but I'm NEVER coming back."

Those words stung, as he walked off with Dark Cupid- probably to plan another attack on innocent civilians. Ladybug ran over to Chloe, as the young, blonde girl was sprawled on the ground. "About time you got here." Chloe muttered, accepting Ladybug's hand as the superheroine helped her up.

"Your friend Kim has turned into Dark Cupid, I suggest you get out of here." Ladybug advised, as Chloe gasped.

"Moi? How could Kim have a vendetta against me? He adores me?" The blonde took a look at her perfectly polished nails. "But then again, who doesn't? Kim is just another one of my followers."

"Well, why do you think he'd be akumatized?" Ladybug asked, exasperated.

"Well, I did reject him and send a funny picture of him to everyone in the class." Chloe laughed, then held up her phone to show a picture of a very exquisite watch. The blonde might be mean, but she did have good taste. "I'm planning to give this to a boy in my class, Adrien Agreste, and win over his heart. You may have heard of him."

Suddenly, arrows shot out from nowhere, as Ladybug deflected them with her yo-yo. "Get out of here Chloe- now!" She warned, as the girl ran far, far away. Ladybug turned around to see Chat Noir, swinging his tail casually.

"Why hello there, Ladybug." He greeted, as he kept on swinging his tail.

"Chat- I- I don't want to hurt you." Ladybug spluttered, backing away.

"Ahh, that friendliness. It's so revolting." Chat Noir remarked, as he looked up at Ladybug. "You are definitely NOT my friend!"

Chat Noir leaped into the air, swinging his staff directly at Ladybug- until she dodged, and he hit the ground instead. Ladybug instead jumped onto a roof, as Chat Noir followed. She swiftly turned around, using her yo-yo to wrap it around his staff.

"Why are you full of hate, Chat Noir?" She asked, keeping hold of the staff.

"Because hate conquers all!" He replied, trying to fight the magical string of the yo-yo.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does!" She soon then gasped, getting a flashback of what happened today in class- and the whole lesson about fairytales and love.

"You're just buying time!" Chat Noir sneered, twisting his staff in his hand. "Fight!"

"I'll do better than that." She said, confusing the cat.

"Huh?"

"Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck!" She tried to soothe him, and almost kissed him as he moved his head to the side.

"Stay back, you savage!" He warned, backing away from his ex-partner.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come back!" She yelled, as he ran off.

* * *

Ladybug chased Chat Noir through the park, as she finally caught his leg with her yo-yo and tied him to the lamppost. She put herself on top of the post, and leaned in to kiss him. "No, no, no!" He struggled, trying to escape."

"Don't worry, I'm not ecstatic of kissing someone as mean as you." She stuck out her tongue, still leaning in, until arrows cut through the string, freeing Chat Noir. Chat walked over to join Dark Cupid, who snickered.

"How are you going to fight both of us, bug eyes?" Chat Noir taunted, quickly activating his Cataclysm. "Well, sometimes I wonder what happens when I use my Cataclysm on someone..."

" **LUCKY CHARM!** " Ladybug yelled, throwing her yo-yo into the air, as tiny hearts surrounded it, giving her a candy apple. "What? A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked herself, looking around.

She looked around, spotting Chat's ring, the fountain, and the gem that Kim was supposed to give Chloe. "Hey!" She alerted, getting their attention. "I have a Valentine's Day gift for you!"

Chat and Dark Cupid got ready to attack, moving forward. Dark Cupid shot a few arrows, and Ladybug blocked herself using her yo-yo. Chat Noir moved forward slightly, getting ready to use his Cataclysm.

Instead of getting hit, Ladybug jumped on his head, throwing the candy apple to Dark Cupid. It gets stuck to his glove, and he tries to remove it. "Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!" She spoke, as Dark Cupid flew up and threw the candy apple on the ground, getting ready to shoot.

His hand got stuck while shooting instead. "Ladybug!" He cursed, flying over to the fountain.

"And now for you, Chat Noir!" Ladybug landed on a gargoyle attached to the fountain, as she leaped forward, tackling Chat Noir. The cat landed on top instead, laughin evilly.

"Now, everyone will get to see who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag-"

He was interjected by Ladybug, who instead pulled him close and kissed him.

In about three seconds, he was back to normal, but he didn't remember anything. "What- huh?" He asked, looking around. "Where am I?"

"No time!" Ladybug replied quickly, picking him up. "The gem, Chat Noir, now!" She threw him at Dark Cupid, as the two of them landed on the ground, Chat Noir again on top.

"Sorry!" Chat Noir apologized, picking up the gem attached to Dark Cupid's chest. "I need that." He threw it at Ladybug, who caught it. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Aww, you shouldn't have!" She thanked him, dropping it on the ground. She stepped on it 'accidentally', and a black butterfly flew out. "Oops!"

"No more evil-doing for you anymore, little akuma." She said to nobody in particular, throwing her yo-yo in a spiral. "Time to de-evil-ise!" She shouted, catching it with her weapon. "Gotcha!"

She pressed the top of her yo-yo, releasing the now purified butterfly. "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

She threw the candy apple into the air, as little ladybugs flew around everywhere, repairing everything Chat Noir and Dark Cupid destroyed. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

"What happened?" Kim asked, looking up at Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"No need to worry about it." Chat Noir nodded at Kim, who smiled. "Anyways, what about that date, Ladybug?" He turned to his partner, who nodded.

"As Ladybug and Chat Noir?" She talked through smiling teeth, as Kim walked away and thanked them.

"Yeah, publicity!" He said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

"I'll get you soon, Ladybug and Chat Noir." Hawkmoth swore, shaking his fist in anger. "I hope you DON'T have a good Valentine's day!"

The supervillain's window shut, as he walked out of his secret room.

* * *

The two of them walked down the street, as Marinette and Adrien first, to start off their date. They let their Kwamis recharge with some cookies and camembert. "Why do you like cheese so much, Plagg?" Marinette questioned Adrien's kwami, who shrugged.

"I don't know- camembert just speaks to me." Plagg replied, as Tikki rolled her eyes at her fellow kwami.

After that, they retransformed and got some yogurt cups. Chat Noir, of course, piled up on sweet toppings, like chocolate, sprinkles, some cheesecake bites, and oreo bits, as Ladybug just took some fruit and mostly cookie dough. The only fruit that Chat got was a cherry on top.

The two superheroes walked through the park, eating their froyo as many people asked for photographs, selfies, and autographs. "Aren't you lucky to have this in civilian life and superhero life?" Ladybug teased, throwing away her cup.

"Haha." Chat Noir rolled his eyes, throwing away his cup as well.

Two hours later, at approximately 4:00, their date ended, and so did their transformations. "I had a really good time." Marinette assured him, holding his hand.

"Me too." Adrien said, as the two of them stopped in front of the bakery. "So, does that mean.."

"What?" The bluenette asked, looking up at the blonde.

"We're.. You know.. dating?"

"Of course we are!" Marinette smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Adrien thought he could faint, but he tried his best not too. "Have a good night, Agreste." She walked inside, and before she did, she gave a little wave.

"You too, Princess." He whispered, as he ran home and pumped a fist in the air. "YES!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that took a long time. I really wanted to get this chapter out. And, now they're dating!**

 **Next episode: Rogercop. (Ugh)**

 **Have a great day, and a Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, or Ohio! (There was this little girl I was helping, -I went to the elementary school today with my enemy, Aaron- he has the same name as my brother- and the girl said she doesn't celebrate any of those holidays, she celebrates Ohio. Lol. Little kids as so cute.)**


	14. Rogercop

**A/N- Welcome to Rogercop! I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Papa?" Marinette asked her father, picking up a large box full of croissants. She carefully balanced the box on her forearm, as she took out her phone and texted Adrien.

 _Marinette: Is your dad going to be there?_

 _Adrien is typing_

 _Adrien: Idk. I'll call him right now._

Marinette sighed and looked up at her father for a response. "Ready as I'll ever be." Tom Dupain replied, nodding at his daughter as the two of them headed towards the door.

"Have a good day, my darlings!" Sabine Cheng told the two of them, giving them both a peck on the cheek before they left.

The two of them headed around the corner, crossing the street as they made their way to school. Marinette opened the door to College Francoise Dupont, her middle school, and her father walked in, the bluenette behind.

"So, where is your classroom?" Tom questioned, taking the box of croissants from his daughter.

She pointed to a nearby classroom in the corner of the school, and the two of them walked over there, being careful not to drop the box of croissants. Marinette sat down in her own seat, while Tom continued to talk with the other parents.

* * *

"My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different everyday. One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might.." Tom continued explaining, as Adrien headed outside to call his father.

"You've reached the voicemail of Gabriel Agreste's office. Please leave a message."

"Hi father, it's me, Adrien. It's career day at school, and I was wondering if you could come? Anyways, just call me back if you can come. Bye!" Adrien ended the voicemail, sighing as he put his phone back in his pocket and walked inside to join his classmates.

"You alright?" Plagg asked, peeking out of the blonde's pocket.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adrien assured his kwami, as the black cat went back inside. "just a little disappointed."

"Now, Marinette will pass out croissants, freshly made from our bakery." Tom mused, as Marinette opened the big box and passed out treats to all of the parents and students.

"Thank you, Mr. Dupain." Madame Bustier turned to Alya's mom, who had on a chef outfit. "Now, let's meet Alya's mom, who is a chef at Le Grand Paris, which is owned by Chloe's father, Mr. Bourgeois."

Marinette kept passing out croissants. When she got to Adrien, she asked, "Is he coming?"

"No, it went straight to voicemail." He sighed, accepting the croissant from his girlfriend.

Marinette then turned to Chloe, who was looking at an expensive bracelet with her friend, Sabrina. "Don't touch, just look!" Chloe snapped, slapping Sabrina's hand away from the bracelet.

"I wonder how many croissants it would take to afford this, Mari." Chloe admired the beautiful gemstone covered band on her wrist, as Marinette rolled her eyes. "No, he'd have to sell your bakery to get this!"

"Put it away Chloe, it could get in the wrong hands!" Mayor Bourgeois warned, wagging his finger at his daughter.

"Fine, if you're so rich, you don't need a croissant." Marinette huffed, handing a croissant to the Mayor, who immediately dug in. She gave one to Sabrina and then her father, who started eating while Alya's mother explained her job.

Chloe put the bracelet back in its case and set it back in her bag. Plagg flew out, without anyone knowing it, and tapped the case. "Is it camembert?" He asked nobody in particular, as he opened the case. "No, it's no camembert. But it is very shiny. I like shiny things."

Alya's mother continued, saying, "I don't have any dishes to share, but Mayor Bourgeois might let you eat for free!"

"Of course, anything for my daughter's dear class." He told them, and the children all clapped with joy.

Meanwhile, Plagg, still inside the bag, tried to balance the bracelet on his head. "Uh, oh, oww!" The bracelet slipped from the bag, as Marinette tripped and dropped the empty box.

"Oww!" The bluenette complained as Adrien helped her up.

"Is there ever a day where you're not tripping over anything?" Chloe laughed, as she picked up her bag. "Hey, where's my bracelet? I put it back in my bag!" She dumped out the contents of her designer bag, looking all over for the bracelet.

"Marinette must have stolen it!" She accused, pointing at the bluenette. "That's why she tripped! To distract people while she picked up my bracelet!"

"No Chloe, not this nice girl." Mayor Bourgeois patted his stomach. "She gave out a very tasty croissant. It couldn't have been her." Mayor Bourgeois tried to stay on Marinette's good side, so their family would still give them yummy desserts and pastries.

"Because it's NOT me!" Marinette interjected while giving Mayor Bourgeois another croissant.

"Ugh, fine." Chloe rolled her eyes, and her father gave her half of the croissant. Chloe stuffed it in her mouth, then said, "Well, then it's- it's- uh..."

Suddenly, a sharp whistle interrupted the blonde, as Chloe raised her eyebrows and turned towards Sabrina's father, Mr. Roger. "Ms. Bourgeois, maybe you misplaced the bracelet."

Chloe crossed her arms. "Are you calling me a LIAR?!"

"No, but-"

"Daddy!" Chloe screeched, stamping her foot on the ground. "This man called me a liar!"

"Roger, you do not call the Mayor's daughter a liar!" Mayor Bourgeois scolded, as he turned to his daughter. "Now, who do you think stole the bracelet, my darling?"

"I don't know- why don't we search the whole class?" Chloe suggested, shrugging.

"Roger, go search every single person!"

"But Sir, it's against the law! I can't just go and-" Roger was interrupted by Mayor Bourgeois, who was losing his temper slowly but surely.

Mayor Bourgeois placed his hands on his hips. "If you aren't going to listen to me, you're no longer a police officer!" He told the man, who raised his eyebrows.

"Mayor, you can't be serious! All this over a missing bracelet?" Roger pleaded, trying to reason with the Mayor.

"This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about!" Mayor Bourgeois reminded the red-head. "You're incompetent and you're fired! Now, get out!"

Roger took one last look at Mayor Bourgeois, then walked out, Sabrina following behind.

"Good, now that he's gone, let's call Ladybug!" Chloe clasped her hands together in excitement. "She'll have to come, the two of us are best friends!"

* * *

The window to the outside world opened, showing an ex-police officer walking towards his car. Hawkmoth raised an eyebrow, but soon he realized the problem. "Parent-child relationships can be so complicated. And the perfect breeding ground for stress. When there's no more law and order, there's only chaos left."

The supervillain raised his hand, and a milky white butterfly flew over. Hawkmoth quickly cupped his other hand over the butterfly, as it turned as dark as night. "Go away my little akuma, and take control of this police officer!"

* * *

He expects me to break the law?" Roger ranted, putting in his keys. "As if! Some mayor you are."

The Akuma flew over, and infected the whistle, as Roger suddenly looked up.

A low voice started to speak. "Rogercop, I am Hawkmoth. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs, and that is where you come in." Hawkmoth explained as Roger nodded.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Roger replied obediently, as he was transformed into a human, with some metal parts here and there.

"But remember, you need to grab something from Ladybug and Chat Noir. Alright?"

Rogercop nodded and walked off, ready to find someone who's doing wrong.

* * *

"The bracelet probably just rolled out of your bag, Chloe!" Marinette rolled her eyes, as Chloe crossed her arms.

"If I were her bracelet, I would want to get as far away as possible." Alya laughed, fist bumping Marinette in the process.

Marinette looked around and spotted Nino, who held up a video camera. "Hey, Nino was filming everything the whole time! Maybe we can see anything as proof or evidence!"

Nino scrolled back to the very beginning of the video, where Mr. Dupain was explaining that Marinette will come around and pass out croissants. They kept watching until they saw Sabrina holding up the bracelet.

"See, Sabrina had it!" Marinette put her hands on her hips. "Case closed!"

"But I put it back right after!" Sabrina retorted, sticking her nose in the air.

"Well, Chloe, why don't you check your BFF's bag?"

"Are you calling me a thief?!" Sabrina accused, fisting up her hands.

"Nope, Chloe is the one who's going around calling everybody thieves. I'm just stating what I saw from the video." The bluenette said simply.

"Grr!" Sabrina raged, knocking Nathaniel's sketchbook out of his hand and onto the floor.

There was a drawing of Chloe's bracelet, as Chloe narrowed her eyes at the tomato child. "Yes, I did draw the bracelet, but that's all! I would never steal, at all!"

* * *

On the street, Madame Mendeleiev, threw a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. Rogercop followed, picking up the paper piece. "Huh?" Madame Mendeleiev asked, turning around.

"You're under arrest!" Rogercop informed the surprised teacher, who raised an eyebrow.

"What? What for?" Madame Mendeleiev questioned, absolutely clueless.

"You threw litter on a public sidewalk, jaywalked, and crossed the red light," Rogercop recalled all of Madame M's mistakes, as the teacher nodded.

"Yes, that might be true, but you don't need to arrest me!" The teacher crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you, anyways? You don't look like a police officer."

Rogercop didn't answer, and simply just put handcuffs on her. "I sentence you to trash duty." He blew his whistle, and the handcuffs led Madame Mendeleiev to a trashcan, where she started to pick up pieces of trash.

"Next mission: seeking justice on Mayor Bourgeois." Rogercop headed out of the street, searching for the mayor.

* * *

"Give me the tape, I'll have it analyzed by professionals!" Mayor Bourgeois ordered, holding out a hand, expecting the phone to be in his palm in seconds.

"No way, it's my camera! You can't just order people around like that!" Nino refused, hugging his phone dearly, like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't you know who I am?!" Mayor Bourgeois questioned, as he finished his croissant and stood up. "Where's the principal? I want to see him."

Once Mayor Bourgeois left, Adrien left soon too, going to the boy's bathroom. Plagg flew out, and Adrien looked at the golden band around his kwami in questioned. "I won't bother you with the story. It's a long, and boring-" Plagg was cut off by his master.

"Oh yes you will, and make it fast!" Adrien yakked on, as Plagg started to drift away, distracting. "Hey, come back here!" Adrien grabbed his kwami delicately by the tail, and pulling him back.

Suddenly, there were footsteps approaching. Adrien quickly hid in the nearest stall, as he heard the following words.

"Hey, you can't come here!" Someone- who sounded like Mylene's father, Fred, told the probably akumatized victim.

"Yes I can, I'm the authority."

"I'm the authority around here! Get out!"

"You are guilty of obstructing the path of justice!" Rogercop exclaimed, as he held up his whistle. "I order you to move around!" The handcuffs were placed on Fred and Adrien could hear the movements of the running.

"Wait! I can't control my arm! What are you-"

Adrien bowed his head, sad for the poor man who was being controlled. "Anyways, I have to transform!" He whispered, once the akuma was out of sight.

"You can't!" Plagg told him. "If I get absorbed into your ring, this golden band thingy will affect your powers!"

"We're done. We're in trouble." Adrien wailed, slapping his forehead. "Marinette- Ladybug- girlfriend person, please help!"

* * *

"See Chloe, I tripped on the bag, Sabrina had the bracelet, and Nathaniel sketched it!" Marinette informed the blonde, who was looking at her nails. "It could be anyone! Except for me. Because I know I didn't steal it."

"Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever." Chloe brushed her off, taking her by the shoulders and moving her to the side. "BTW, I want another croissant. Oh, and non-suspects go here."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she grabbed a croissant and handed it to Chloe, who ate it while she talked. "Okay people!" Chloe said in a no-nonsense tone. "We are here today to find out who stole my bracelet!"

"It could be Adrien, he was only in four seconds of the video!" Max pointed out.

"Yeah, and he hasn't been seen since!" Added Mylene.

"Oh no, not Adrien. I mean, why would he have to steal a bracelet!" Marinette answered, trying to clear everything for her boyfriend, so he wouldn't be put into jail possibly.

"You're only saying that because you're dating him!" Kim argued, putting his hands on his hips and taking a step towards Marinette. "That's why you're defending him!"

"Well, Adrien is super rich, why would he need to steal a bracelet?"

At that very moment, Rogercop entered the room. "Dad?!" Exclaimed Sabrina, who took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"Sabrina, where is Mayor Bourgeois?" Rogercop asked, and Sabrina shrugged.

"Are you lying? If you are you will be grounded forever." Rogercop questioned, and Sabrina nodded her head 'no.' The whole class backed away from Rogercop, scared to admit anything to the officer, for he might arrest them.

Marinette quietly slipped out of the room and into the girls' bathroom. "Sabrina's dad got akumatized! We need to help him." Marinette smiled at her kwami, who flew out. "Time to transform!"

 **"Tikki, SPOTS ON!** "

And in a flash, Marinette was replaced by Ladybug. "Adrien better be here soon."

* * *

"I thought it was a camembert box! It was a small mistake!" Plagg stated, as Adrien shook his head and tried to get the bracelet off of his kwami.

"You didn't need to go into her bag! We have tons of camembert at home." Adrien thought for a moment, then took out some camembert. He took out some pepper, which was supposed to be mixed with water to make pepper spray, if someone harmed him.

He held up the camembert, and put some pepper on it. He held it up to Plagg's nose, and soon, he sneezed. "ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Adrien replied, as he pumped his fist up into the air. " **Plagg, CLAWS OUT!** "

* * *

"I'm warning you, if you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this afternoon, I'll cut off all of the school's city funds!" Mayor Bourgeois jibed, as Principal Damocles rolled his eyes.

"Mayor, what would I do? Make the students go through security everyday just so I can find your daughter's bracelet?" The Principal perplexed, totally confused of what he would do.

To his surprise, the Mayor nodded. "If that's what you need to do, so be it. I'll do anything to find my daughter's bracelet!"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Rogercop. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to knock?" The Mayor mocked, making a demonstration of how to knock on the Principal's desk.

"Justice doesn't need an invitation, Mayor." Rogercop replied coolly, with no emotion on his face. "You are under arrest for abuse of power."

"Look who's talking." The Mayor gasped at Rogercop, who still showed no emotion. Almost like Nathalie, but scarier. Way scarier.

Rogercop once again didn't respond, and he held up both of his hands, ready to put handcuffs on the mayor- but soon he was interrupted by our favorite black and red bug. "Sorry Roger, but I can't let you do that." Ladybug swung her way over to the two of them with her yo-yo, and Rogercop turned to the bluenette.

"Ladybug; we have a new righter of wrong here in Paris, your services here are no longer required." He turned back to the Mayor, still ready to put on the handcuffs. But Ladybug again interrupted him.

"But I can't let you keep accusing people of tiny, little mistakes! It's not fair!" Ladybug reasoned, but Rogercop, like always, showed no emotion whatsoever.

Rogercop turned to Ladybug, actually showing emotion by getting agitated at her words. He shot lasers at her, and she dodged every one of them, and landed flawlessly back on the ground.

At that very moment, a certain blonde decided to show up. "Mr. Rogercop, I need your help!" Chloe exclaimed, annoyed.

Using that moment, Mayor Bourgeois ran out, and Rogercop followed, leaving Chloe. "Hey, I still need your help!" She yelled at the running akumatized man.

"Help me!" Mayor Bourgeois wailed, as he ran outside. Rogercop kept following, as Ladybug threw her yo-yo and latched it around his arm, pulling back as hard as she could.

Instead of having any affect, the yo-yo just came undone and left Rogercop unharmed as he lifted up his arm and got ready to shoot at Mayor Bourgeois, who was getting into his limo.

Rogercop fired his laser, and Chat Noir hopped on his pad, making the "laser" shoot down at the car instead at the Mayor himself. The laser was really a tracking device, but did anyone know that? Nope.

The car drove off anyways, as Chat Noir made a fighting pose and stepped in front of Rogercop. "You are disturbing the path to justice, Chat Noir. You are going to pay for this." Rogercop informed Chat Noir, as he held up his two arms.

"You can add bodily harm to the charges." Chat Noir grabbed his silver staff, and deflected his lasers as her quickly climbed Rogercop's back and lifted his staff above his head.

Rogercop quickly grabbed the cat, and threw him in the garbage can where Madame M was cleaning up litter. "Listen!" Ladybug yelled, grabbing Rogercop's attention. "You're Sabrina's dad, and you're a good cop! Don't let the evil person who gave you these evil powers make a bad cop out of you!"

Instead of stopping to talk and work things out, Rogercop simply held up two fists. "Justice must prevail in the cities of Paris." He shot two lasers at Ladybug, but again, she quickly dodged them and slid down the school's stair rail.

She hopped on his pad as Chat Noir did, but Rogercop intervened and threw her back into the school.

Using this time, Rogercop summoned his car. He was about to go in as Chloe called his name. "We have a serious problem, worse than a bad hair day!" She placed her hands on her hips and tried to look frightening.

"Come in my car and we'll talk about it." He said, opening the car door so Chloe could go inside.

And just like that, the fish took the bait. As the blonde got in, Chat Noir peered from the trashcan. "Chloe, no!" He exclaimed, but she didn't hear him.

Chat Noir quickly hopped on the car roof, but Rogercop noticed and pressed a button that made the car fly. Chat Noir held on tight, as Ladybug used her yo-yo to catch up with the him and the flying car.

"I bet you missed me." She said to him, and the car tilted to the side, as the two of them held their grip on the car.

It spun and spun and spun in a circle, making the two dizzy, but the two held on. "So, I know that Marinette girl is totally the one who stole my bracelet, even if daddy won't believe me." She harrumphed, pressing her hands on the seats. "She must be arrested!"

Rogercop didn't say anything and looked at his rearview mirror, as he still saw the two superheroes holding on. He pressed on the breaks and Chat Noir almost flew off, but Ladybug sent out her yo-yo for him to hold on to as he made his way back onto the car's back place.

Rogercop pressed a button, sending in autopilot, as he opened the car door and climbed the roof to handle the two teens himself. "Hello, are you listening to me?!" Chloe demanded attention, but Rogercop wasn't the one to give it to her.

Chat Noir bowed to Ladybug as she giggled. "Thanks for the lasso, lassie." He playfully kissed her hand, as she pulled it away and pointed to Rogercop.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Who's going to drive this car?!" Chloe asked, but Rogercop ignored her once again.

"Did I ever thank you for the lift?" Chat questioned as he got his staff out and started to attack. The three sended attacks towards each other for a long time, until Rogercop applied pressure to the car and turned it around and around.

Chat Noir and Ladybug ran and ran, using the car like a treadmill.

"Where'd you get those shoes? I'd like a pair of those." Chat Noir asked, as Rogercop held out his arm and sent Ladybug flying back towards earth. "No!" Chat Noir gasped as Ladybug sent out her yo-yo.

"Grab onto me!" She commanded, but alas, the yo-yo missed by a few inches and Chat Noir wasn't able to grab on.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir wailed, as Rogercop held a firm grip on his neck. "What have you done?!"

Rogercop grabbed him by the wrist instead, about to grab his ring, as Chat Noir kicked his staff into the exhaust pipe, creating a small explosion allowing him to escape.

Chat Noir pretended to swim through the air, his tail leading behind him as he was about to hit the ground, but was stopped. He was lead up by Ladybug's yo-yo, and he smiled flirtatiously at her. "Hey, I am head over heels to see you, M'Lady." He leaned in for a spiderman style kiss, and Ladybug kissed him only for a second before dropping him on the ground.

"Ouch!" He yelped, as Ladybug extended a hand towards him.

"You're welcome, kitty." She laughed, as Chat Noir took her hand and she helped him up.

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as Rogercop's car headed towards the Eiffel Tower. Just as the two were going to catch up, the Rogercop car pulled a sike on them, looping around the Eiffel Tower instead of actually landing.

"There's no point of going after him now; he's too far away." Ladybug sighed, leaning her head on Chat's shoulder.

"Well, if it's the mayor he wants.." He put his arm around Ladybug, and the two of them thought for a few seconds.

"He'll be heading towards the City Hall!"

"Do I sense a plan?"

* * *

"Call up all available police forces ASAP! That's an order!" Mayor Bourgeois commanded into the phone. He looked up as he heard a few shouts for help, and as he made his way over to the door, he saw Rogercop and his car- with his daughter as well.

"Bourgeois, I'm taking over." Rogercop said in a emotionless, no nonsense sort of voice. "Relinquish your powers."

"Never!" The Mayor refused, sticking his nose up into the air. Rogercop put handcuffs on him, in order to try and convince him. "These handcuffs won't change my mind." He blankly said.

"Then maybe this will." Rogercop blew his whistle, and out came Chloe, in the same blue and red handcuffs.

"Hey!"

"Don't you dare put a hand on my little girl!" Mayor Bourgeois said with a determined look on his face. Chloe stared at the conversation between Rogercop and her father.

"So much for your powers! Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha."

And in an instant, it was announced that Rogercop would be taking over the office, and that Ladybug and Chat Noir were outlaws and were wanted dead or alive.

* * *

Chat Noir crossed his arms as he ranted to his blue haired girlfriend. "So now we're the nation's most wanted villains? We didn't even do anything, all we've done is help people!"

"Exactly." Ladybug agreed, nodding her head.

Chat Noir continued ranting. "You can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in the Court of Law!"

"Not while Rogercop's the Chief of Justice." Ladybug reminded him, as Chat Noir sighed.

"Even after all those times we've saved Paris?"

"We're _still_ saving Paris." Ladybug brushed her bangs out of her eyes and told Chat Noir her little plan.

Chat Noir started by being caught by the bright helicopter light. He leaned on his staff and did a little dance. "Something about Paris just makes me wanna dance."

A video of Rogercop appeared. "You won't be dancing for long after I'm through with you. Arrest him!"

As officers rushed towards Chat Noir, he simply asked, "Does that mean you won't be joining me?"

* * *

Ladybug entered the City Hall quietly, using her tiptoes so she wouldn't make any noise. "Go Ladybug, Go!" Chloe cheered, letting Rogercop unintentionally know that Ladybug was there.

The bluenette slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

"Ladybug, it is time for justice to prevail." Rogercop stated, using that creepy robot voice of his.

Rogercop shot his lasers at her, as Ladybug told him, "You get revenge and justice all mixed up, Rogercop. **Lucky Charm!** " Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air, and after a second, a pair of oven mitts appear in her hand. "A pair of oven mitts? What in the world?"

* * *

"Okay fine, the show's over." Chat Noir entered the City Hall, where Ladybug quickly joined him. "No encore tonight."

Rogercop blew his whistle, and Mayor Bourgeois and Chloe rose up, their handcuffs controlling them and their actions. "Get Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Chloe and her father charged at Ladybug and Chat, but the superheroes took them by the waists and threw them out of the office.

Chat Noir quickly shut the door on them, and they could all hear Chloe complain. "Hey, my hair!"

Now alone without any allies, Rogercop shot lasers senseless at the two teens. "Stop shooting lasers like there's not tomorrow and seize their Miraculous!" Hawkmoth raged, getting angry.

"The akuma must be in his whistle, Chat!" She told her partner, but he shrugged as the two of them hid under a table.

"Then how are we going to get to it?"

The two heard a bang on the table, and looked up, seeing Rogercop as the two of them ran off. Hiding behind another counter, she looked down at the mitts. "Whenever you're ready, M'Lady."

Ladybug looked behind her, and her vision spotted Rogercop's arms, the mitts, and a belt. The superheroine grabbed the belt, as Chat Noir looked at her clueless. "Okay, I have an idea, but I still need something... Like a ring..."

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the table and Chat Noir and Ladybug quickly ran to the other side of the room. "Where am I going to get a ring from?"

Chat quickly grabbed Chloe's bracelet without her knowing it and flicked it to the other side of the room. "Will that work?" He asked, pretending to not know it was there in the first place.

"Perfect!" She praised, using her yo-yo to grab the bracelet. "Now, fend off Rogercop for as long as you can."

"Whenever you're ready. **Cataclysm!** " Chat Noir pressed his hand to the floor where Rogercop was standing, but Rogercop gave him a half of a handcuff, attaching him to the wall. Rogercop was stuck halfway in the floor, only his upper body part showing as he tried to wriggle out.

Ladybug used her oven mitts and attached it to the belt, and ran towards Rogercop, putting the mitts on his hands as she tightened the belt, making a pair of handcuffs so he couldn't move his hands.

She grabbed his whistle, and threw it on the ground, as the butterfly flew out. "No more evil doing for you anymore, little akuma!" She threw her yo-yo in a spiral, and capture the butterfly. "Time to devilise!"

"Gotcha!" She pressed the opening of the yo-yo lightly, and the butterfly- now white- flew out. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

She grabbed the oven mitts and threw them into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A group of Ladybugs flew around, returning everything to it's once perfect state.

Sprawled on the ground was a confused Roger. "What am I doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat bumped fists, and Chat Noir gave her a wink.

"I better go before my identity is revealed. See ya later, bugaboo!"

Ladybug waved goodbye, and turned to Rogercop, as she explained what happened.

* * *

"I think this belongs to you, Miss." Roger handed the designer purse belonging to Chloe, and she gasped and snatched it away, looking for her bracelet. She pulled out the gold bracelet and hugged it.

"My bracelet!"

"Where was it, Roger?" Mayor Bourgeois asked, astonished.

"Turns out it was in her bag all along. Must have fallen into a side pocket after that girl tripped over it." Roger explained, as Chloe lovingly put on the bracelet and made kissy faces towards it.

"Well, Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory, and firing you for no good reason." Mayor Bourgeois apologized.

"I think Officer Roger has proven his excellence to you, Mr. Mayor. You'd be wrong not to keep him on." Ladybug noted, nodding her head.

"Of course!" Mayor Bourgeois agreed. "And it's Lieutenant Roger now."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force, and I vow to uphold my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty!" Rogercop gave a salute and Mayor Bourgeois rested a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Chloe, a valuable lesson learned, am I right?"

"Ugh, yes Daddy."

Ladybug smiled and left, then had a thought in her head. _"Oh no, all of these Mayor duties and all remind me of something- the elections are coming up, and then we'll have to be living under Chloe's rule for a whole other year. Kill me now."_

* * *

 **A/N: HINT HINT, WINK WINK, can you guess what chapter is coming next? Darkblade! *Jazz hands* Sorry for not uploading, I used to upload a lot during the summer time, but schooooollll is just so annoying and is holding me back.**

 **And I really don't like this episode, so I wasn't really motivated to do it, but seeing all of your guys' reviews motivated me to finish this chapter.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys later in Darkblade!**

 **~Mia**


	15. Darkblade

**A/N: Welcome to Darkblade!**

 **Let's hop right into this, because you guys probably have been waiting for this for a LONG time.**

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir do not belong to me. But if they did, Adrien and Marinette probably would have already been dating. Even though they are in this fanfic.**

* * *

It was a sunny Tuesday morning in Paris. The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not paying attention to any of that. She quickly sat down in her swivel chair, and grabbed a pink and black box.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir has saved Paris once again." Nadja Chamack announced from the bluenette's computer screen.

Marinette grunted and started to tamper with the box. "And once again, Marinette hopes she has enough time to work on her magic box!"

Tikki flew up to Marinette's eye level and asked, "What's the magic box for, Marinette?"

"To lock up my diary, and all my secrets." Marinette explained to her kwami.

"Every little secret? You write all of your secrets in that book?"

"Yeah, it's a diary, of course I do." Marinette answered, opening the box repeatedly to test out the functions of the box. "Why, is there a problem?"

"Well one, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug?" Tikki gasped. "And two, WHAT IF SOMEONE FINDS OUT YOU'RE LADYBUG?!"

Marinette smiled reassuringly at her kwami. "Not gonna happen Tikki, try it!" Marinette twisted the key into the keyhole and it opened up. Tikki reluctantly flew inside, then the box snapped closed.

"Hey!" A muffled Tikki's voice complained.

Marinette reinserted the key, letting Tikki out of her box. "And it works! See?"

Nadja Chamack moved on from the superheroes to the new elections. Marinette briefly looked up, and she caught a glimpse of some very familiar blonde hair.. She groaned and rolled her eyes as Nadja explained what was going on.

"Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was re-elected mayor of Paris for his fourth consecutive term." Nadja looked at her papers for a split second and continued. "Here we see Mr. Bourgeois, with his daughter."

"Ugh! Look at Chloe, acting as if she was the Mayor of Paris!" Marinette scoffed. "Oh, which reminds me, Class Representative Elections are tomorrow!"

"What's so bad about that?" Tikki questioned, sitting down on her owner's table.

"Chloe is running for class rep, and she's the one person who cares the least about the students and the most about herself!" Marinette remarked, leaning back in her swivel chair.

"Well then, maybe you should run!" Suggested Tikki, as she chomped on her cookie.

Marinette paused for a second, then replied. "I totally would, but don't you think I have enough to do with my duties as Ladybug and my schoolwork?"

"Yes, but if you truly believe in something, you have to try and make it work! It's better to fail trying than not having tried at all."

Marinette piled her legs on her chair and wrapped her arms around them. She leaned her head on her legs and looked up at Tikki. "Maybe."

"Don't underestimate yourself, Marinette!"

Nadja continued with some other news. "Armand D'Argencourt, one of Bourgeois's opponents and fencing instructors of College Francoise Dupont was pummeled in the polls. In fact, D'Argencourt acquired the least amount of votes in Paris history."

Marinette took a quick look at the clock's computer and gasped. "I'm going to be late! Again! See, this is what I'm talking about, Tikki!"

* * *

"Chloe is running for the Class Representative Position with Sabrina as her deputy. Anyone else want to join?" Madame Bustier waited for a second, before Kim raised his hand.

Quickly, Chloe gave him a quick glare to show that the Representative Position was going to be her's whether he liked it or not. Kim, under Chloe's gaze, slowly lowered his hand. "Kim, would you like to run?"

"Nope, no thank you." He nodded, and Chloe gave him a quick glare to show that he better not try to raise that hand again.

Marinette entered the classroom awkwardly, smiling at Madame Bustier as she raised an eyebrow. "Sorry I'm late, I- I- the bus," The bluenette started coughing and smiled meekly. "Dry throat!" She walked up to Alya and slid into the seat next to her.

"Chloe's running again!" Alya ranted. "And she's been class rep since what, Kindergarten?"

"Oh! Why don't you run as Rep? You would make a great one."

Alya shook her head and picked up her phone. "Nope, the Ladyblog is my full time job."

Madame Bustier continued. "Okay, then I'll give you all til the end of lunch to run."

* * *

Outside of class, Kim was slumped down on a bench. "So, what did Chloe threaten or say to you this time?" Marinette sighed, sitting down next to her classmate. "Did she offer to go on a date with you so you won't run?"

"No." He moaned, then added. "She threatened to tell everyone I was afraid of spiders."

Rose looked around, then decided to tell Marinette what Chloe told her. "She told me that if I ran, I would be kicked out of scrapbooking club! And you know I love all of those stickers and colorful scraps of paper!"

Marinette turned to Alix, who shrugged. "I simply don't care. What's your excuse, Mari?"

The bluenette blushed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Oh, you know, I'm just super busy!"

Alya smirked and fixed her glasses. "With what, oversleeping?"

"No!" Marinette said quickly. "But, uh, I guess I'd run if nobody else ran."

* * *

After lunch, the class resumed talking about the election. "So, has anyone made up their mind about running against Chloe and Sabrina?" Madame Bustier asked hopefully.

Nobody said anything, causing Madame Bustier to sigh. "Well, since nobody's running, there's no point of an election, meaning that Chloe and Sabrina are now our new-"

Marinette quickly debated to run or not. In the end, her hand shot up high into the air. "Wait!" She interjected suddenly. "I'll run!"

A smile graced Madame Bustier's face, and a look of frustration appeared on Chloe's. "Great!" Madame Bustier exclaimed. "You have a day to develop your campaign and speech. Then, we'll vote!"

* * *

Marinette still couldn't believe that she raised her hand. Her mind was on other things as the class sat outside, all talking about the election excitedly- except for Chloe and Sabrina, of course.

"So, what's the scoop on your campaign?" Alya asked Marinette, getting her attention. "How are you going to represent?"

"Represent?" Marinette asked, confused. "Uh.. I don't know. I still can't believe I raised my hand..."

"Way to go, Marinette! You spoke from the heart!" Bubbled Rose happily. "It was truly authentic!"

Marinette looked up at the happy blonde who was smiling at her. "Uh, thanks, Rose."

"When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs?" She continued, hugging herself tightly. "The ones that we have in class are so hard and uncomfortable, I can barely concentrate in class. Maybe pink ones!" Rose suggested excitedly.

Nino nodded. "Yeah, and it'd be primo if we could listen to our beats while working on projects in the library."

"Yeah.. Uh.. You know... I know... You know..." Juleka mumbled, and Marinette raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Um, sure Juleka." The bluenette said, trying her hardest to comprehend what Juleka just said.

As everyone began to list down their problems, Adrien came strolling in with his fencing uniform. "Hey, Adrien!" Alya greeted. "Marinette can count on your vote, right?"

"That depends on-" Adrien started, but he got cut off by his fuming girlfriend.

"If you don't vote for me, Agreste, we're over."

Adrien stuck out his tongue childishly at Marinette and walked into the fencing room where he began to practice.

* * *

"Softer chairs, listening to music in the library, whatever Juleka said..." Marinette listed down her classmates' problems on a sheet of paper, while Tikki sat down on her desk, nibbling on a cookie.

"I'm so proud of you for running." Tikki beamed at her wielder, setting down her cookie. "I'm sure you're going to win!"

"Oh, I sure do hope so." Marinette replied, as her phone began to ring. She picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked.

"Chloe's invited EVERYONE to her campaign launch party at City Hall! And she's got Jagged Stone!" Alya said this all very quickly, for she was in a panic that Chloe could hold a big advantage over Marinette.

Marinette was panicking too, as she let out an audible gasp. "Jagged Stone?! My favorite popstar?! I love him!" She said excitedly, turning around to look at her poster of Jagged Stone as she realized that everyone else loves Jagged Stone too. "And so does everyone else..." She said sadly.

"Right!" Alya exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Get to City Hall, stat!"

"I'll be there in five!" Marinette promised, ending the call as Tikki flew into her purse.

And so Marinette headed out- with her journal laying on her desk, open.

* * *

Sabrina headed into the Dupain-Cheng Bakery all spy like, as she walked towards the counter. The red-head offered a smile to Ms. Cheng. "Hi, Ms. Cheng! Is Marinette here?" She asked hopefully.

Sabine walked to the other side of the bakery, and she grabbed a tray of piping hot macarons. "No, sorry. Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually." Sabrina lied- this was actually just a scheme to get Marinette pummeled down to the ground in the polls. "You see, Marinette borrowed my geometry textbook, and I need it back."

"Oh, well go on head upstairs!" Sabine said warmly, and Sabrina smiled.

"Thank you!" She said as she walked into the house, straight into Marinette's room to see if there was anything embarrassing she and Chloe could use against the bluenette.

"I have this hat!" Sabrina said happily, grabbing a white floppy hat. She quickly tried it on before putting it back and turning around to see Marinette's desk.

And then, she saw the journal. Sabrina reached for it, but as soon as she did, the diary clamped down on her hand tightly. "Ouch! Chloeee!" She squealed, picking up her phone to call her best friend.

* * *

"Wow, Mr. D, I've never seen you on fire like this before!" Adrien praised his fencing teacher, who took off his fencing helmet and smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you, Adrien- it ought to be a good move. This one that I just defeated you with was maneuvered by my ancestor, Darkblade." Mr. D'Argencourt explained, taking a drink of water.

Adrien tilted his head slightly and looked at his instructor. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Darkblade, my ancestor, ruled over Paris with an iron fist, until a dirty rich man used his wealth to win over the common people, dethroning my ancestor. Just to think, my ancestor's flag was waving high above the streets not too long ago!"

Out of nowhere came Nadja Chamack and her crew, shoving cameras and microphones in Mr. D'Argencourt's face. "Is that why you ran in the election?" Questione Nadja, pulling out a notepad and pen. "To seek revenge on your ancestor's behalf?"

"All affair! Who dost we have heethe?"

"Nadja Chamack, don't be bemused- it's just the news!" Nadja rhymed, scribbling down something in her notepad. "Now, what are your thoughts on your quote, unquote, landslide defeat?"

Before Mr. D'Argencourt could answer, another teacher came spiralling in, looking quite annoyed. "Who are you?"

"I think it's time to get out of here!" Nadja said worriedly, running out with her crew behind her.

Mr. D'Argencourt sighed in exasperation. "Here endth the lesson."

* * *

"A loser and an utter failure in the election.." Hawkmoth commented, stroking his cane. "But, the perfect candidate for my own campaign."

With a wave of his hand, Hawkmoth summoned a milky white butterfly, and with a wave of his hand, it turned purplish-black. "Fly away, my little akuma, and take control of this defeated fighter!"

* * *

"Mr D'Argencourt, it has been said, and I quote, that you're stuck in the dark age like a stubborn old rusted battle axe. What do you have to say about that?" Nadja Chamack asked, catching up with Mr. D'Argencourt.

"Poisionish rich!" Scoffed Mr. D'Argencourt. "Dares that approach with such venomous questions! Be gone now, pain in the neck!" He said, walking away as he bumped into a Mayor Bourgeois poster.

Using his sword, he sliced it into pieces. While he was distracted, the akuma flew and infected him. "Darkblade, in return for the powers I'm bestowing upon you, you'll get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."

"When the flag bearing the emblem of mine ancestors lies once again upon the roof of City Hall, then to thee I will indebted!" Mr D'Argencourt vowed, turning into a knight suddenly.

Stupidly, Nadja was still there with her crew. "So, anything to say, or..?"

"I am Darkblade! The lord of Paris!" He shouted, turning Nadja and her crew into knights. "Thou shalt become my knights! Soon my army shalt be immense and unstoppable!" He proclaimed, running over in front of Adrien.

"Aw, are you kidding me?!" Adrien exclaimed, annoyed. He was still in his fencing uniform, and felt too lazy to fence, let alone fight.

"It's time to transform~!" Plagg said, causing Adrien to become even more annoyed.

"Plagg, **CLAWS OUT!"**

* * *

"I'm pleased to welcome you all to the official launch of Chloe's electoral campaign." The mayor proudly announced, beaming at his prideful daughter. "I would also like to give a thank you to Jagged Stone, the world famous popstar, for being here at my daughter's campaign. Thank you, again."

Jagged Stone waved and the crowd of classmates cheered loudly.

"And-" Chloe butted in, hooking her arm through her father's, "if you vote for me, you get free tickets to Jagged Stone's next concert!"

Marinette crossed her arms, turning around to see Alya with a autographed CD. Alya smiled cheekily. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself..."

"Nope- not falling for it, but maybe I'll forgive you if you vote for me!" Marinette replied.

Soon, Sabrina came rushing in, looking panicked. "What took you so long?" Chloe asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Did you get her diary?! You better have..."

"I did!" Sabrina promised, lifting up her hand which had the box still attached to it. "Sorta..."

"What the heck is that thing?!"

"When I grabbed the diary, her crazy box thingy clipped down on my hand!" Sabrina explained, wiggling her hand inside the box.

Chloe groaned in frustration. "Whatever. Was there a key or anything around there?"

"I didn't really get to look around..." Sabrina said nervously, earning a scowl from Chloe.

"You're useless!" Chloe exclaimed, shaking her head. "What am I ever going to do with you!?"

Marinette, frustrated, kept her arms crossed, and proclaimed in a loud voice, "Don't you all realize you're all being bribed to vote for Chloe? And one you do vote for her, there's no going back!"

"So, um, what's your campaign, then, Marinette?" Nathaniel asked, his pale cheeks tinted with pink.

"Well, um, I, well," Marinette turned to Rose. "I'm thinking cushions would be a bit more realistic than chairs, Rose. They could be pink, like you requested!" The bluenette turned to Nino. "And I'll see what I can do about the music in the libraries, though of course, through headphones."

"Remarkable." Chloe said sarcastically, clapping. "You sound like a real rep, but, of course, you won't have the votes to actually become one."

Marinette turned to Sabrina, who still had her diary box clamped around her hand. "My diary." She said, feeling a bit betrayed. "What were you doing?!"

Chloe leaned in close to Marinette. "If you don't drop out now, all your dirty little secrets will be revealed." She pulled back, smiling nastily.

"Uh.. What secrets?" She asked, pretending to be dumbfounded, but when in reality she was freaking out a bit.

"Once I get my hand on a chainsaw.." Chloe said, earning a worried look from Sabrina, "Poof! Bam! You'll lose in the elections AND your reputation. It's a win, win. For me, at least."

All of a sudden, a royal fanfare of trumpets started blaring loudly outside. "Hear ye, hear ye!" Someone proclaimed, holding a scroll.

 **(A/N: My name is Samuel Seabury! And I present free thoughts on the proceedings of the continental congress! HEED NOT THE REBEL WHO SCREAMED: REVOLUTION, THEY HAVE NOT YOUR INTEREST AT HEARRRARATT some random person: GET BACK TO THE STORY, MIA! *oops sorry, Hamilton reference*)**

Everyone looked out the window to see a boatload of knights.

"Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or you shall be imprisoned, commoners!" The knight moved out of the way for Darkblade.

"Henceforth!" Darkblade started loudly, startling a few people. "My flag shalt fly over thy kingdom! Bourgeois, pathetic knight, come hether and do battle!"

"Did anyone understand what he just said?" Kim asked, absolutely confused.

"He's gonna bust Mayor Bourgeois up, basically." Alya snickered, then she regained posture, stopping her snickering.

"Ehh..." Mayor Bourgeois trailed off- just last week, he was being targeted by a crazy cop, now this person?! He was sick and tired of it. "Make an appointment with my secretary." He said boredly, peeking outside the door.

"Haha!" He shouted, whipping out his sword. "All hail me, or kneel and be slain!"

"Par le fare, par le fare..." The transformed knights repeated over and over again.

A silver staff came spiraling towards the knights, sending a few flying and some knocked over. Chat Noir jumped down from the roof, catching his staff like a boomerang. "Oops!" He said, unapologetically.

"Take him!" Darkblade commanded, pointing at Chat Noir.

The knights all got up on the feet and started charging at Chat Noir, causing Marinette to worry. "Poor Adrien.." She trailed off, before being pulled away by Alya.

Jagged Stone exited the City Hall to walk to Darkblade and Chat Noir, who were now fighting. "Wait- do I hear the sound of crazed fans?" He asked himself, grabbing his guitar. "I can calm them down!" He exclaimed, starting to play.

"Behold, a minstrel!" Darkblade shouted, pointing at Jagged Stone, who scoffed.

"What did you call me?" Jagged asked, offended. "Wait- guys- no need to fight over me, there's a little bit of Jagged for everyone! Buy my album and then you'll get that bit!" Then in a low whisper, he added, "Only 19.99 including taxes..."

"Are you the usurper's champion?" Darkblade asked, but he didn't wait for answer- he just turned Jagged into a knight.

"Oh no!" Chloe gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. "I wonder where Ladybug is! We'll all be doomed, nobody else can stop this knight person!"

Chat Noir peeked inside for a second, shooting an annoyed look at Chloe. "Right here." He shut the door, and continued to fight with the knights.

"Oops." She said, not really caring at all.

"Whatever- the doors, quickly!"

"The doors, quickly!" Chloe copied like a parrot.

"Quick, Chloe!" Marinette said, starting to get irritated.

"Quick, Chloe!" The blonde copied, then she realized that Marinette said her name. "Oh.."

"Kneel before thy flag of Darkblade! Bow before my legs!" Darkblade shouted from outside.

The students quickly worked together to lock the doors- because, obviously Chloe wouldn't do it anytime soon.

"Chloe, what should we do?" Rose asked, worriedly. "What would a class rep do?"

"If you vote for me, I'll provide you with an answer." Chloe said quickly. "Tomorrow."

"Boi!" Kim shouted, annoyed. "We can't wait until tomorrow!"

"First off, I'm a girl..." Chloe started, crossing her arms. "And second off, you're out of luck." She continued smugly.

Marinette rushed upstairs, so she couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. "Tikki, we need to talk."

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" Questioned Tikki, as she gently sat on the bluenette's shoulders.

"Adrien needs me, but so do the students..." Marinette trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

"Do whatever you think is right." Tikki advised, nodding her head.

Marinette headed downstairs to find her classmates in a horrible state of panic. "Everyone, calm down!" She shouted, getting everyone's attention. The bluenette turned to Kim and Ivan. "Make sure all of the doors and windows are locked. The rest, come with me."

"Good job, girl!" Alya praised, giving Marinette a high-five. "Exactly what a class rep should do!"

"Well, I was about to say the same thing." Scoffed Chloe. "Kim, Ivan, Sabrina, the doors!"

Though this was a good plan, the knights were still trying to enter. "We still need a barricade for the entrance!" Marinette realized, as she started to grab Jagged Stone posters to barricade it.

After a good five minutes, the entrance was barricaded and Mayor Bourgeois led the students to safety. "I'll catch up with you all!" Marinette told them, as she ran away to transform.

"Tikki, **SPOTS ON!** "

* * *

"Back off, you tin cans!" Chat Noir shouted at the knights, shielding himself with his staff.

Ladybug opened the door and wrapped her yo-yo against Chat Noir's waist. "Chat, over here!" She called, pulling him along as he accidentally bumped into a wall.

"Ouch!" He yelped, heading inside.

"Sorry." She apologized, unwrapping her yo-yo string around him.

"I was managing just fine on my own," He informed her, putting away his staff, "but it's always nice to see you."

"Aw, thanks, kitty!" Ladybug said, pinching him on the cheeks.

"Curse it, colorful acrobatics!" They heard Darkblade yell outside, and the two ran to the window.

The knights started to load themselves into catapults, which were formerly cars. "Where the heck did they get those?!" Questioned Chat Noir. "And why are they going on the roof?!"

"The flag!" Ladybug gasped. "The akuma must be in his sword!"

"How are we going to grab that, though?"

"By getting me close to him!" Ladybug responded, heading outside with Chat Noir. She tried to wrap her yo-yo around Darkblade's wrist, but he deflected it, using his sword.

Chat Noir ran towards a crowd of knights, knocking them down, as Ladybug tried to stop Darkblade.

But it was too late.

The flag was placed on top of the roof, and the sky turned dark. Random civilians were turned to knights, as Darkblade himself began to cackle. "Hahahahaha!"

"Huh?" Ladybug asked, looking at the sky as it continued to turn dark.

Darkblade looked down at Ladybug. "Bow down to me, you venomous insect!"

"What the heck is going on right now!?" Ladybug asked, but nobody responded as she moved forward to fight Darkblade.

More civilians were turned to knights. "We're about to be apart of his army, too!" Chat Noir gulped, shaking with fear.

"Oh, stop being such a scaredy-cat!" She rolled her eyes, whipping out her yo-yo. " **Lucky Charm!** "

Little tiny floating hearts surrounded her yo-yo, and in her hands fell a toy wind-up Ladybug. "What the.." She looked around, using her vision as it highlighted Darkblade's shoulder, and the City Hall roof. "Let's hope he's ticklish..."

"I'm hoping, alright." Chat said, continuing to fight knights that were charging at him and Ladybug.

Ladybug winded up the toy, and while Darkblade was distracted, she gently placed the toy on his shoulder, tickling him. He started to laugh uncontrollably, and he let go of his sword, which Chat Noir caught it, and threw it to Ladybug.

Ladybug broke it in half with her yo-yo, (she was a bit too weak to break it by hand,) and the akuma flew out while the sky returned back to it's normal color.

"No more evil-doing for you anymore, little akuma." She said, throwing her yo-yo in a spiral. "TIME TO DE-EVILISE!"

The akuma fell a bit into the air, but Ladybug caught it with her yo-yo. "Gotcha!" The bluenette, exclaimed, pressing gently on the yo-yo. "Bye, bye little butterfly."

She picked up the lucky charm and threw it into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

And everything went back to normal.

* * *

"Great job, Marinette." Tikki praised as Marinette and Adrien walked side-by-side after that little duel. "You've proved you can be Ladybug and a student leader at the same time."

"It wasn't easy, but I'm glad I tried." Marinette admitted as they entered the City Hall.

"So, where were you?" Chloe asked, sashaying over to Marinette. "Hiding under a rock?"

"Very funny, Chloe." Marinette said, before trailing off. "I got transformed... Into a knight."

"Me too!" Adrien said before running off to Nino. "What a knight-mare!"

Marinette chuckled before turning sternly to Chloe. "Now that all of that has cleared up, I want my personal items back!" She demanded, holding out a hand.

The other students gasped and surrounded Chloe, eager to see what happened next.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Chloe lied, offended.

Sabrina, though, was in no state to lie as she shoved Chloe out of the way, making her way over to Marinette. "Oh, yes! Please take it off!" She begged, as Marinette carefully took out a key and showed it to the class before opening the box. "Thank you!" Sabrina said, running away.

Marinette grabbed the box and shut it tightly before putting the key and the box inside her purse.

"Got an explanation, Chloe?" Alya asked, turning her camera towards the guilty blonde.

"I never took her diary!" Chloe fumed. "And I'm offended that you accused me of doing so."

"If you never took my diary, how did you know it was in here?" Marinette asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh- uh-" Chloe stuttered, looking around for an excuse. "Sabrina told me! It was all her idea!"

Sounds of disappointment went around, and Chloe soon backed away.

"Now we all know nobody's going to vote for Chloe." Alya said, gently nudging Marinette. "You're going to be class rep!"

"No, we don't know that yet!" Marinette corrected. "I want you all to vote for me because you believe in me, not because you don't like Chloe. I do have to admit, I'm not going to make promises that I can't keep, and I'm not going to help you get everything you want- but, I want you to know that I am quite resourceful and I can prioritize well. Representing all of you is something I truly believe in.. And I believe in myself. So vote for Marinette for Class Rep!"

Everyone stood still for a moment, taking it all in, before applauding.

Chloe scoffed at Sabrina, who was applauding too. "Ridiculous!" She said, walking away. "Absolutely ridiculous!"

* * *

The next day, Madame Bustier stood proudly with Marinette and Alya.

"Due to majority of votes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng will now be our new class rep, with Alya as her deputy!" Madame Bustier announced, as Marinette and Alya smiled at the class.

"Now, you'll be able to be deputy and do your blog- it's a win-win!" Marinette exclaimed, high-fiving Alya.

"Correct!" Alya agreed, smiling at her best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally. DONE!**

 **I'm quite disappointed that Adrien didn't have that many speaking parts in this chapter, but he has quite a lot of speaking parts in the next chapter: The Mime!**

 **One of my favorite episodes, so I *might* upload this fast.**

 **As you see, I tend to upload- slowly- when I don't really feel motivated enough, or if school just gets in the way.**

 **~Mia**


	16. not an update :')

_Hey guys, it's me, Mia._

So, I've been rereading Partners In Crime, and to be frank, it honestly sucks. I honestly think that Marinette and Adrien got together way too early than they were supposed to, and that my writing skills are way better than they were then.

I have created two possible solutions - either to recreate this story, or to just go back and rewrite all the chapters. What do you guys think? I would set up a poll, but I honestly don't think anyone looks at my profile, so..

Anyways, have a great day. (Either way, it will delay my newest chapter in the first AND second choice, so please don't get angry!)


End file.
